Hurricane
by BecBoc
Summary: Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Niley
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer-_**I don't own anything! Don't report me! **  
**

**Prologue.**

Demi's giggling and Timon and Pumbaa's voices rang through my ears as I opened my mouth deciding now was the best time to break the news,

"I'm pregnant."

Demi continued laughing hilariously sprawled across my couch finding my proclamation amusing. I looked away my smile dropping, although tonight had been a good distraction from the real world I had to tell her the truth for why I'd invited my best friend over from a sleepover. Demi kept laughing though, thinking that it was a joke that I was kidding around, but I wasn't. Suddenly her giggling started to ease and then stopped leaving only the classic Disney movie echoing in the background.

"Wait, what?" Demi hissed,

"I'm pregnant."

"You're joking right?" Demi asked adding a light laugh,

I turned looking at Demi and shook my head, "I'm pregnant,"

I watched my best friend's eyes bulge as my lip quivered.

"Wait," She stated her face confused, "This has to be some kind of joke! You can't be pregnant, I mean come on Miley you don't even have a boyfriend at the moment! You're just trying to trick me right? Because it isn't working, I don't believe you. Has this got to do with Punk'd?" Demi looked at me as I sniffled the first tear falling,

"I'm not lying,"

"Miley stop with this act!" Demi spat, "You're not-"

"I'M PREGNANT DEMI! I'm eight weeks late!"

Demi's eyes instantly fell to my stomach as I moved my arms away, it was getting to the point where I was struggling to hide it now. She instantly went for my shirt and I didn't bother to stop her, because I'd been pretending this wasn't happening for too long. Her eyes widened as she stared at my belly, it wasn't big, I wouldn't even fit into the category of looking fat but it was there. Demi's eyes turned back to mine,

"Miley what the fuck?" She hissed,

I covered my hand with my mouth as I chocked on a sob, "Miley don't you dare start crying," Demi yelled at me, "You tell me how this happened! Are you sure? Have you taken a-"

"Doctor confirmed it yesterday," I chocked out,

Demi just fell silent disappointment and disgust crossing her features, along with something else I couldn't recognize. I broke down into sobs for the second time today as I leaned to grab my empty glass only for Demi to grab both my wrists pulling me towards her,

"MILEY WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" She screamed in my face,

"I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Who's the god damn father?" She yelled at me,

I could see the anger exploding in her expression as I cried looking at her,

"Nick."

"WHAT?" She screamed her eyes wild with fury now,

"It was a mistake! I don't know what to do!"

Demi dropped my hands and stood up throwing her arms up in the air, "Well what do you want me to do MILEY? Why are you telling me this NOW? God how could you be so completely idiotic? How could you…God how stupid can you be? You know what will happen now? Do you realise what you've just done, how everything is about to change?" I cried burying my head into my knees as I heard her huff, "How are you going to raise a fucking child Miley?"

"I'm not…" I whispered,

"What?"

"I'M NOT!" I yelled back at her,

Demi looked at me confused as my whole body began to shake at the thought.

"Hey, hey calm down." She stated her voice easing as she grabbed her own glass of water and handed it to me. "Miley what do you mean you aren't going to raise the child?" I sipped at the drink and looked up at her scared,

"Nick..Nick…" I sobbed my teeth chattering,

"Nick what?"

"I told him, I told him I was-"

"Pregnant," Demi finished for me nodding her head, "And-"

"He screamed at me, he told me it was my fault." I cried into my arm as I felt Demi's body fall back into the couch alongside me deadly silent, "He said he hated me, and that he wished he'd never slept with me, that it was a mistake. Nick said he didn't want our baby."

"Miley-"

"He told me I had to get rid of it right now."

A hand was gently placed on my back but it gave me no comfort because there was something growing in me, something I didn't want. I continued to cry as slowly Demi pulled her arms around me and I took another mouthful of the water trying to calm myself down, but I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Miley, I'm sorry." She whispered. "We'll work this out, do you want-"

"No, no I don't want to do this. I want it out of me."

"Okay, okay." I heard her mumble, "I can fix this..."

My tears continued to spill as Demi sighed, "How about we go next door to bed and you can lay down for a bit? I'll see if I can call someone to help? How about that?" She whispered as I nodded shaking, Demi clasped my chin and pulled my head up to face her. "We're going to get through this, and you are going to be okay."

"_Promise_," I spluttered,

She gave me a nod pulling me back against her, "I promise Miley,"

Demi helped me up off the couch as I continued to cry and she gently dragged me towards my bedroom. Finally we reached it after some struggles and I fell onto the bed Demi quickly falling next to me. She sighed giving me some tissues as I wiped my eyes and she carefully pushed a pillow under my head,

"Just get some sleep, I'll work this out."

I nodded slowly closing my eyes as she rubbed my back,

"I'm right here, I'll always be right here with you Miley."

The wind blew through the trees loudly as they smashed against the window. I groaned my head spinning as I moved my hand to my hair confused, what had happened? I must have fallen asleep because it was pitch black now. I tried to sit up only to feel overwhelmingly sick as I quickly scoured the bedside table finding the glass of water which I quickly drank. I turned my head my eyesight blurred as I looked at Demi lying across the bed fast asleep beside me, why was she so blurry? I heard shuffling across from me but my head spun as I tried to focus. My stomach suddenly churned as I pushed myself up and put my feet down on the ground. I got to them shakily only for everything to suddenly start moving as I fell to the ground.

What was happening to me?

I started to crawl only to fall to the ground again, why did I fell like this?

"Demi?" I murmured closing my eyes, "Demi?"

Coldness swept across my body as I put my hands down on something smooth. I opened one eye looking to see the contents of my stomach before me and that I was lying on the bathroom tiles. How did I get here? I pushed myself up again pressing my hand against my head feeling sick, why did I have such a weird sensation that this wasn't real?

A spine tingling scream filled my ears as another sharply followed,

"Demi?" I called out my voice slurring,

I grabbed onto the towel rack dragging my body up as I took small steps watching the ground focusing in and out. My knees tried to collapse on me again while I just felt so tried, but it didn't feel natural. I kept walking clutching items as I went, slowing moving out of the bathroom and making my way to the bedroom. I opened the door and fell to the ground as the wind smashed against the window, I looked up to see it wide open…why was the window open? I forced my body up again and looked at Demi lit only by the street light outside.

"Demi?" I called out, "Demi?"

I walked over stumbling as my eyes widened, "DEMI?"

Everything in me screamed as I felt my mouth open letting out a shriek in panic as I pressed my hands against her, trying to wake my best friend up. I pulled them away staring at the blood covering my finger tips as another scream lapsed from my lips and I started to shake her,

"DEMI WAKE UP! Demi" I screamed slurring,

I moved my hand to my mouth chocking on my panicked breathing as I stared at a glint of silver. I moved forward confusion filling my drowsy mind as I pulled staring at the knife as it slowly made it's way out of her bloody flesh. A chocking scream was released again as tears and pain inflicted my body. I stumbled back knocking the bedside table over as I fell to the ground.

"NO, no, no, no, no," I cried as something lit up alongside me,

I grabbed it my mind flooded with panic as I picked up the glowing object looking at my bright red hands. My mouth hung open as I stared at my phone confused. I pressed buttons and called the first name I focused on,

Then nothing…why did I feel like this?

I opened my eyes again finding myself pressed up against the wall. I looked at the phone in my hand as I dropped it, my neck muscles failing, letting my head fall to the left completely unable to hold my head up. My eyes turned to my other hand as I saw the silver blade, why was I holding a knife?

"Demi why won't you help me? Demi?" I called out,

I closed my eyes exhausted and leaned forward unable to work out what was real or not. I felt something looming over me but I couldn't open my eyes to see so I clutched the knife confused. Where was I? What was happening? What...why did I feel like this? Why…why…

"MILEY?"

I opened my eyes staring at the bathroom floor as I sat up staring at the floor crying. How did I get here again? I looked at the knife in my hands as I heard a voice continually screaming my name. Where was the knife from? Why was it red? I looked at my hands unable to breathe looking at the blood,

"DEMI? DEMI…NO, NO, DEMI WAKE UP!" The voice cried out,

I looked at the knife spotting my reflection in the blade staring at blood all over my face. My eyes widening as I stared bewildered entering a complete hysteria, sobs coming from my lips mixing with the blood curdling screams.

"Miley WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I looked up dazed to see a blurry figure as I cried, where was I?

Hands shook me as I heard sirens, "MILEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

I looked into the chocolate eyes crying as my head fell onto his shoulder unable to get away, why was I scared? I felt a hand tightly wrap around my own pulling the knife from it, I didn't want to let it go, why was he taking it? I struggled only for a second before it slipped easily out of my fingers and I screamed scared, "Miley what did you do?" He cried against me, "Why did you do this to HER? I'm….kill…. you…kill…"

I felt myself disappearing as a vibration shook my body,

"MILEY?" He yelled as the voice dissolved, "Miley, you….kill…"

Running feet bounced through the house, what sounded like hundreds or feet ascending on us as I listened hearing doors being thrown open. I felt the beat of a heart against my ears and panicked breath against my neck as suddenly I was pulled up only to fall back onto the body.

"It's going to be okay…" He whispered in my ear, "It's going to be okay Miley."

"Nick?" I asked confused,

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm going to make this okay."

I closed my eyes as I felt something press against my neck, why was it so cold? I groaned opening my eyes staring down at the silver bloody blade pressed against my throat as the door suddenly fell down and I screamed struggling only for arms to tightly wrap around me. He was going to kill me, he was hurting me.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP," A harsh voice screamed,

There was a deadly silence as I felt a tear hit my shoulder and scared breathing,

"I love you Miley, I love you, you're going to be okay now," He whispered so quietly,

"LET GO OF THE GIRL, OR WE'LL SHOOT."

The cold metal against my neck suddenly disappeared as I listened to it hit the tiles loudly and the arms disappeared from my body. I fell straight back to the floor my head colliding with the tiles as I heard shuffling and screaming from beside me,

"Call the ambulance, MILEY?" An unfamiliar voice called shaking me,

My body was rolled over as I heard more screaming and struggling,

"Miley?"

"Demi?" I called out as hands clutched me, "Demi? Demi? Where are you?"

Then there was deadly silence, "The girls dead, Demi is dead," A regretful voice announced as the grip on me tightened, "She was stabbed to death, alert the sheriff tell him Nick Jonas just murdered Demi Lovato and attempted to murder Miley Cyrus."

* * *

**A/N- **I think I have an issue with making sad stories... Anyway yeah I wanted to write this forever like ages actually, and I finally made a plan and I like where this is going to go. Hopefully you'll like it, I know a lot of you won't I just did kill Demi off after all, but I promise it'll have drama and Niley. Clearly...


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **I know you're completely confused and going wtf just happened, but this will clear up pretty much everything and if not next chapter will!

**Chapter One.**

**Five years later.**

**Miley.**

I twirled the red rose in my fingers feeling one of the sharp thorns prick my skin as I quickly stared at the bubble of blood slowly oozing out. The memories attached to the red liquid sent my heart to race as I stopped twirling the rose letting it plummet onto the green grass of the grave. My head turned up staring at the stone where _her_ name was indented into the marble. It wasn't bright or colorful like her personality, it was nothing but a piece of rock with gold letters. It reflected nothing but the horror and guilt inflicted on me,

That name was _not_ supposed to be Demi's. This was _never_ supposed to happen.

"I always see the red roses and wonder who they're from." A voice announced,

I didn't bother to turn around as I heard a shallow sigh, "I asked Joe, thought it might be him but it makes sense now, of course it would be you leaving the roses Miley." He continued as I just stared at the ground, "It's funny how I see the roses here so frequently yet no one has seen you for five months now,"

"Well at least I visit right?" I defended lamely,

"You're visiting a dead person Miley, someone who doesn't care-"

"That's_ not_ true, she-"

"She's dead Miley, Demi is dead."

I didn't respond to that comment, she would never be dead, not to me. I bit my tongue holding back a curse at the man behind me. He obviously noted I'd been insulted by his comment so in response he leaned down trying to get my attention away from my best friend's headstone.

"Miley come_ home_," He pleaded,

I let my eyes shift looking at Kevin who stared at me looking with a gaze so intense I couldn't help but quickly turn away, "Please come back to us, you can't keep doing this to yourself! It's been five years Miley, five long years and you can't keep punishing yourself for what happened to Demi. They found who killed her, they know who did it, so why-"

"Nick didn't' kill her."

"Miley he was found guilty-"

"Of attempted murder not-"

"Miley he _attempted_ to murder you!"

"But he didn't murder Demi, Nick was found innocent."

"Miley he had a knife-"

"He didn't do it." I whispered confident, yet I was still so uncertain.

Kevin groaned beside me as I glanced at him again. He'd aged, not a lot but he had definite stress lines. I suppose that's what happened when your famous little brother is charged and sent to jail. "Miley I loved Nick, he's my brother, hell I used to defend him for anything, but that night…he went to murder you, he wanted to kill you Miley and your baby-"

"No, _no_-"

"Miley how can you defend him? When he held a knife against your throat, how can you think he is innocent? He was covered in her blood, how can you still not see how guilty Nick is?" He asked quietly, but I could hear the anger in his voice as I shrugged.

"I was covered in her blood too!" I spat in retort,

"But Miley, you were-"

"Nick wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't," I responded quietly, I knew this was the truth.

"Miley _please_, tell me you haven't come back because of Nick, you know he's getting out of jail-"

"They _didn't_ find him guilty Kevin!" I snapped turning and looking at him,

"Miley no they didn't, because you didn't testify! I know it was traumatic for-"

I shook my head furious as the wind whipped the dress around my body while my hair fell across my face, "TRAUMATIC? I listened to my best friend being _murdered _KEVIN!" I screamed feeling tears building, but I wouldn't cry. "I heard her screaming for help, but I was so out of it-"

"Miley you'd been drugged, you couldn't have-"

"Yes, yes I could have stopped it! That was supposed to me, not Demi! I drank her drink and mine! If I hadn't been throwing up in the bathroom then-"

"You would be in that coffin." Kevin snapped cutting me off. "And so would Daniel."

I closed my eyes feeling a gut wrenching sickness building in me as I swayed slightly. I didn't want to think of what Kevin had just said. I couldn't even imagine the idea of Daniel not being alive, because he was everything that mattered now. I didn't care about me; hell I'd rather be in that coffin then Demi! After all so much had changed since her murder and I hated what the world had become. I just wished it had been me. I looked back to Kevin knowing we'd never agree on this, so I had to change the topic because I didn't want to fight, not anymore when life was too short.

"He looks like Nick," I whispered giving a weak smile, "Daniel…"

"Of course he does Miley, it's his son, your son…"

"He misses you." I announced,

"Then why don't you change that?"

"I can't, not now."

"Where are you living now Miles? Your parents still have private investigators out searching for you, and just when they get your new location you move again." Kevin stated flicking a bunch of yellow daises onto the grave alongside my rose, "They're never going to give up on you, and neither are we Miley. I know right now running seems the best option but you can't keep doing it forever, not with Daniel."

"Why not?" I whispered innocently,

"Miley he's four now and-"

"_And_?" I hissed,

"And he needs to go to school!"

"I'll home school him," I retorted growing frustrated,

"Miley come on, you didn't even finish high school." Kevin hissed at me, "What good are you too teach him?"

I huffed and stood up deciding I'd had enough, I didn't have to take this shit not anymore I was leaving. I started walking away down through the maze or headstones and giant angels as I walked out of the gates of Los Angeles Cemetery and headed for my Lexus. It was one of twenty-five that I had around the country along with 32 properties, all tied to different identities.

I went straight for the back door and opened it seeing the sleeping four year old, my baby, my Daniel who had been born into a broken family and a world of hate. His father a famous teen star who tried to murder his ex girlfriend after he found out she was pregnant with his child, but instead he killed her best friend by accident. I moved my hand up running it through his curls as a shadow loomed over me,

"He's getting big, last time I saw him he was-"

"Two." I whispered, "I remember when I brought him back last."

"That was two years-"

I closed the door and turned looking at Kevin shaking my head glaring, "I know okay? I know it's been five years since Demi, I know I shouldn't have run away! But I can't live here anymore, I can't deal with this pressure, I didn't sign up for this shit Kevin. I didn't want her fucking die." I hissed at him as I felt a tear slide down my face, Kevin just stared at me sympathetically.

"And you think we did? Miley we love you, just _stop_ running."

"I can't," I responded shaking my head, "Especially not-"

"Not what?"

"_Now_."

Kevin looked at me and nodded, "_Now_ I'll let you leave Miley, but you promise me you'll come back soon? When the media storm has calmed again, you'll come back with Daniel and we'll look at finding some place permanent for you, not L.A where ever you want. I want my nephew to at least have the opportunity at attending a real school Miley, and I know you want that too." I looked at him and nodded knowing that I'd never come through in that agreement.

"Say hi to the family for me?" I asked,

Kevin gave a mocking chuckle, "Whose, yours or mine?"

"Both."

"I'll tell them Daniel is still alive, they were getting worried-"

"I know I saw the news, I'm supposed to be in court soon right? For the custody hearing?"

"Miley they're just worried about Daniel, and you. Miles you keep coming back without him and you're not mentioning him in the postcards that you keep sending to say you're still alive. It's good to see him here, a relief actually." Kevin stated casually as I frowned insulted,

"I'm trying to protect him." I snapped.

"Well you're not doing a great job, returning to Los Angeles _today_, really?"

"I had to see Demi." I announced as Kevin just raised his eyebrows,

"No you came here to convince yourself you are doing the right thing, which you aren't Miley. You know the more you search the deeper you'll get involved; it'll only hurt in the long run. You need to stay safe though, and at five o clock today if you aren't out of this city then I hope like hell you know what you're doing." He stated as I nodded looking at him,

"I'm trying to find out who killed my best friend Kevin."

Kevin scoffed and nodded, "What ever Miley, please stay away from him?"

"From who?"

Kevin looked at me deadly serious, "Nick."

Even the mention of his name made me angry, I hated Nick, but not like the rest of the world did. They all thought he'd killed Demi believing she was me, however I couldn't see the guilt in his eyes. I could always see the guilt when Nick lied to me. Today he would be released into the general population, how did I feel about that? Insecure and scared mostly but I wouldn't display that emotion to Kevin, I'd look weak then.

"I promise," I stated intending to keep my word,

Kevin nodded at the car, "Look after him Miley,"

"I am Kevin,"

"And please you have to come home soon, Demi wouldn't want this."

I looked at him as Kevin finally turned walking away to his car,

"She's dead Kevin, Demi doesn't get a say remember?" I retorted,

Kevin glanced back but kept walking as I leant back on the car. The night Demi was murdered everything changed and I lost all sense of who I was.

I still didn't know who I'd become honestly,

When I ran the day of the Demi's court case everyone called bloody murder. I was the key witness and I would have secured Nick's life imprisonment from my witness statement, so automatically everyone assumed Nick had paid someone to kill me off. That's how it stayed for a year, everyone thought I was dead, until I finally came back.

By then I'd realized Nick was a bad person but he wouldn't hurt me, so why did he murder Demi? Everyone was so mad at me when I came home, I only stayed for a day with Daniel then I ran again. I was in a cycle now I would never call Los Angeles home again. So many things didn't make sense and my memories hurt more then ever. So instead of moving on with my life I'd chosen the alternative, to live in the past and work out what really happened. I had to know why my best friend was dead six feet under the ground, when she should have been here with all of us. And to solve that I needed to know,

Who killed Demi?

Because it wasn't Nick.

**Nick.**

It was hard to explain, because really no words described it.

Freedom was bitter sweet.

It didn't need a definition or explanation, and the emotions associated with it were so numerous I didn't know which one took priority. I'd waited for this day at five o clock since I'd been told my sentence, my good behavior had slowly eroded the eight-year sentence for attempted murder to five and suddenly I was away from the leaking cell and in the real world again. However it wasn't all sugarcoated happiness, the reality was in leaving jail I faced the backlash of the entire world for what had happened that night.

I'd murdered Demi after all.

"I haven't seen her for two and half years now."

I looked at the driver beside me, she was the only one who stayed with me.

"Where did she go?" I asked starving for information.

Selena turned looking at me with no make up on as her sad eyes shifted back to the road, she'd changed, and Demi's death had left her at a realization point. She didn't want to be famous anymore, so she'd quit, simple clean cut. Instead Selena had left the public eye, and in that process she'd chosen my side believing I didn't murder her best friend in cold blood, unlike the rest of the world. Selena was my attachment to the outside while I was locked away, one visit per week telling me the facts about my family but she never talked about the one I wanted to know the most about. Until now.

"We don't know Nick, some people say Canada others say Orange County."

I clenched my jaw moving my fingers over my sharp imperfect stubble, "Why didn't you tell me she ran away Selena?" I asked feeling frustrated as the car rolled to a stop at a red light and Selena just sighed,

"Because I didn't want to upset you more Nick."

She gazed at me and I knew she had good intentions but god that pissed me off, how could she not fucking tell me?

"_Upset me more_? Are you kidding me?"

Selena huffed looking at me, "Nick what would you have done anyway? You were in jail remember? We couldn't find Miley, no one could, even the police gave up looking for her Nick! She's too smart for us now, her head and heart got lost the day Demi was killed." Selena whispered her lip quivering, "I didn't want to have to tell you that not only was Demi gone, but Miley was too."

"And Daniel?" I asked the name rolling strangely off my tongue.

I knew little of the boy who was half my own except his name was Daniel.

Selena shrugged, "I've never seen him Nick, but your parents have."

"And-"

"They said he looks like you, a lot like you." Selena responded,

I nodded feeling strange and bewildered by the concept. Daniel was my son yet I didn't even have a picture to show me my four-year-old child. The light flicked to green and Sel zoomed through the intersection while I dwelled on this new information, "Why did she run?" I asked knowing Selena couldn't answer that, "Miley was terrified that night, I remember her eyes, and she was scared of me but Mi must have known I'd never intended to hurt her? This doesn't make sense. Why is she doing this to herself and Daniel?"

"I don't know Nick."

"Who saw her last?" I asked wanting more, this wasn't enough.

"Joe, five months ago."

"Where?"

"In his house, Miley no longer knocks on doors. She broke his window to get in,"

My eyes widened, Miley…breaking a window? What the-

"Joe said she seems to be set on finding Demi's killer, everyone thinks she's crazy and that seeing Demi's dead body made her brain fry but I don't. Miley is braver and has more balls then the entire LAPD, because she is looking at Demi's death from angles not just one where you were guilty. Miles isn't trying to prove you're innocent, she's trying to find the person who is guilty for killing Demi." Selena stated as I shook my head,

"That sounds nothing like Miley."

"But it does Nick, don't you see?"

"See what Selena?" I spat feeling completely overwhelmed, "I just got out of fucking prison, right now not a lot is clear to me!"

"Miley would do anything for Demi, you know that! Just like she'd do anything for you."

"She didn't even visit me once Selena." I retorted,

"Nick her family, they would have found out…"

"What does that have to do-"

"Because if she came and saw you she'd have to show her face Nick!" Selena stated her anger growing, "Her damn parents have investigators around the world looking for her, they filed a court case against Miley, Nick!"

"For WHAT?" I yelled staring at her,

"For custody, of Daniel, your son."

"WHAT?" I yelled at her,

"They are telling everyone she's mentally ill and that Miley's not capable of raising a child. Nick they have support, the country believes you murdered Demi and that Miley is one step away from throwing herself off the closest bridge."

"Oh my god," I whispered,

I put my hands through my hair sucking in a breathe, how did this happen? Life had never been perfect since I became famous but god since the day Demi was murdered everything fucking spiraled out of control!

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you Nick," Sel whispered gravely,

"Why does she keep moving though? Other then her parents, their must be-"

"Because the evidence is pushing her around Nick," Sel announced, "Directing Miles to a new location. She's following a trail, whether is leads her down a rabbit hole to nothing like it has so far, or treasure in the end we can't change her mind. We've all tried yet she doesn't care," Selena stated as I looked down at my badly fitting clothes and new sneakers, how could this have happened?

"So she doesn't think I killed Demi?" I asked confused,

"No, she doesn't but Miles is uncertain still."

"So she does think I-"

"Look Nick," Selena stated turning a corner, "I don't know what's going through her crazy mind at the moment, no one does! I've told you what I know and you need to just accept it, Miley isn't the same person now, end of story."

"I want to see my son." I hissed at her,

"Good luck, no one has seen him recently." Selena spat,

"How can I find them then?"

Selena looked at me deadly serious and frowned, "You don't Nick, you wait until she finds you."

"And you think she will?"

Selena looked at me and nodded, "Of course she will Nick, Miley loves you if you went and mass murdered a whole community of children she'd love you, but that doesn't mean she doesn't hate you." I sighed hearing that, Miley's love for me had caused her so many problems and by the sound of it that only intensified while I was locked behind bars.

"Right welcome to your new house,"

I stared at the gates as Selena leaned out pushing the six-digit code,

"It's Daniels birthday seven-"

"July 4th 2013, I know," I muttered.

Selena looked at me and gave a weak nod, as the gate slowly rocked open. I gazed in seeing my new house for the first time as Selena drove in. I sold my house while in jail, I knew I'd never be able to live there again with the backlash and paparazzi; instead Selena had bought me a new one. I couldn't purchase anything within the confinement of the Los Angeles county jail, so instead she bought it for me and I paid her off. I'd demanded five simple things for the house,

"Okay you said you wanted a garden with a huge fence."

I smiled and nodded, tick number one it had a big garden and fence.

We pulled up as I gazed at the two-storey house, it was large but not big enough to be considered over the top. Selena flicked the key to me as I climbed out just looking around, it wasn't my dream house but it was _hers_. We walked up and I smiled unlocking the door to my new life. I gazed inside smelling the sweet air and taste freedom with a feeling of happiness that this was my home now. I looked to see Selena smiling,

"Pool is out the back, music studio is along the corridor," She informed,

I nodded listening to her ticking off my requests, "A room dedicated to clothes is next to the main bedroom and finally…" Sel trailed off and pointed at the staircase leading up a hallway,

I didn't need any more motivation as I quickly walked and smiled when I got to the door. The wooden letters made my grin grow, this would be _his _room, whether he ever spent a moment here his entire life. This room was for my son, Daniel.

I turned and looked back to see Selena tucking her hair behind her ear,

"Thank you," I whispered and she smiled,

"No problem, so want the official-"

A buzz caught her attention as she went for her purse and I opened the door. I gazed in at the blue walls and small little bed in a racecar shape. Toys were piled around and it was jut everything I had imagined,

"Nick," Sel whispered,

I looked over at her as she smiled holding up her phone, "I was right-"

"What?" I asked confused,

"Miley's back." She announced smirking, "With Daniel."

* * *

**A/N: **Understanding now? no, yes, maybe? Thanks for the reviews! Oh and sorry for how long this was, I'm hoping next chapter won't be as long!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

**Nick.**

"So I just press the-"

"The red button on the left, it should work."

I slid my finger gently as the lights dimmed and I stared amazed letting out a small noise. Even five years in prison had put me behind in the world, mostly technology. "Right, now can I please go to bed? You don't have any other questions about the lights? Your new Iphone? The TV? The air conditioner? The spa?" Selena questioned and I nodded looking around the dimly lit bedroom,

"No I think that's about-"

The phone line went dead as I rolled my eyes putting the advanced cell phone on my bed. I sucked in a breath just dwelling on the fact that for the first time in four years I was actually alone in a room that didn't have an obnoxious lens in the corner watching and recording my every movement. I stretched my arms above my head in only my jocks taking everything in, being on my own just felt amazing but at the same time so scary. I wasn't used to this, being lonely. Even in prison someone was always around, whether it was just the noise of the mass murderer down the hall snoring, there was always someone making a sound.

Now what?

I had no one left, except Selena…would it be like this forever?

I deserved to be punished; I did, but not like this. I felt the unease growing as I finally decided on a shower to calm my agitated mind. I slipped into the large bathroom and ran my feet through the plush floor towel as I stripped down thinking about the past. If things had been different, would I still be alone? If I'd acted differently would Demi still be here? Would Miley still be known for her music and not as the girl I almost killed? The shower eased my muscles, but not my mind, which continued to power in over drive asking so many questions where the answers were not entirely obvious.

_Smash_

The sound of glass shattering provoked my attention else where as my hand twisted the shower handle off immediately. I waited for another smash but there was deadly silence, had I imagined it? I stumbled out of the shower quickly grabbing a new fresh set of jocks pulling them on as I left the bathroom nervous. The wind whistled though the trees but there was an eerie silence.

Something was wrong.

I quickly moved downstairs knowing the smash of glass had come from there. After turning on lights and moving through the house I had still found no disturbance in the household. Maybe I was insane? I finally got to the laundry opening it to find nothing…I couldn't find the damn light switch.

I shuffled around suddenly feeling pain shoot through my foot.

"Ouch!"

My fingers finally found the right button as light consumed the room.

I looked down seeing glass everywhere, my foot on a piece. I groaned hoping away from the mess looking up at the back door with a very smashed window. I tested it finding that it was still locked to no surprise, and that a small branch was deposited on the ground just near the window, just my freakin luck.

It took thirty minutes to clean the debris, wash and bandage my foot then put up an efficient plastic covering over the broken window. By that point I was frustrated, annoyed and completely exhausted. I trudged up the steps heading towards my bedroom as I suddenly felt a presence of something,

I froze looking down to see a shadow looming behind me, _shit_.

The sound of a click sounded as I spun scared looking directly down the barrel of a gun. My eyes focused on the silver circle directed at my forehead as I couldn't help but stumble back terrified, only to then focus on the shaky finger holding the trigger. My eyes shifted to see confident girl staring straight back,

"Miley," I chocked scared, "don't,"

Her face was completely emotionless as she stared at me unblinking,

"Miley," I repeated, "Don't do this, don't,"

"Why not?" She whispered unfazed,

Miley looked at me expectantly, she hadn't changed a single thing since I last saw her except now she had a mean attitude and a gun focused to kill me. Her light brunette hair still fell messily around her face while Mile's bright eyes still captivated me, this time however in a terrifying way. I opened my mouth unsure of how to respond,

"I know I hurt you, I know that, but I didn't hurt Demi."

Miley looked at me her eyes analyzing me, "I would never do that Miley!" I pleaded looking at her with all the sincerity I could manage, "Why would I want to kill Demi? Why would-"

"Because you thought it was me." Miley spat moving forward as I stumbled back,

"What are you talking about?" I retorted confused clutching the wall,

"You tried to murder me!"

I looked at her confused, what? This had been brought up in the court of course, but she actually believed it? I shook my head, "Why would I want to kill you?" I asked her so damn confused, "Why would I ever do that Miley?"

"Because of the baby…because of Daniel,"

Her voice weakened as I realized, the police had infiltrated her. She believed them when they divulged I'd gone to murder her that night, that she was the target to destroy my unborn son so not to damage my flawless reputation.

I shook my head looking at her, "Miley I know I was angry, when you told me you were pregnant, I know I was upset but-"

"You told me to get rid of _it_, so you tried to get rid of _me_ instead?" She hissed,

The tears were glistening in her eyes as I shook my head, I looked towards the gun knowing that right now I had to get that out of her hands or I'd be in the next coffin with Miley taking my spot in jail. "Miley no," I whispered, "I came over- just...Miley you're wrong, that night when we had sex god I practically raped you, and the jail sentence I got was deserved I should never have taken advantage of you when you were so drunk. But when I came over to see you the night Demi was murdered, I came because-"

"Rape me?" She asked confused,

"Miley I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Her hand dropped slightly as her forehead creased, "You didn't rape me, you were drunk too Nick, it wasn't just me. Neither of us remember that night, the only thing I do clearly remember is wanting you..." She whispered quietly as I looked at her,

"Miley I would never hurt Demi, you or our son."

Her expression weakened as I moved my hand out, "Miley just give me the gun, let's just talk about this and-"

"Get _away_ from me!" She hissed raising her hand again

"Miley-"

"You held a knife against my neck in front of the police, you-"

"I didn't want you to go to jail MILEY!" I yelled before I could stop myself, I shook my head looking at her frustrated, how did she not realise this till now? "I thought you'd killed her, I thought you'd murdered Demi! You were acting crazy; I didn't know you'd been drugged! I held that knife against your neck so that they'd think it was me so I could-"

"Protect me." She finished looking at me confused,

"Not just you," I murmured, "Daniel too."

"You didn't want him-"

"Miley I was upset, confused, I came over to tell you I'd changed my mind."

I moved forward again reaching out for the gun as she shook her head,

"DON'T,_ don't_ you dare come near me." She spat as a tear fell,

"Miley just calm down and give me the gun."

Her lip quivered and she shook her head, "I don't know…I don't know if I can trust you." She announced as I looked at her,

"You don't have too, you just have to believe that I have your best interests at heart Miley. Do you really think I'd murder you, because of our son? I was scared Miley, but I would never ever have killed you just to get rid of a headline in the newspaper." Miley just stared at me and she nodded slowly moving the gun down as I slowly wrapped my fingers around the barrel, sliding it from Miley's hands.

"You won't hurt us right?" She whispered,

I looked to see her eyes were staring at the bedroom door, I turned and looked at Daniels name and shook my head. "No, you're my family now, I don't have anyone left from my real blood except Daniel."

Miley nodded as I moved the gun completely from her hand and she moved her now empty fingers up to her face, quickly wiping away the tears pretending it had never happened. Her head suddenly raised a few inches higher, the confidence in her returning.

"Why did you come here?" I asked,

"Because-"

"Because why Miley?" I asked holding the gun carefully placing it on the table,

"I watched them renovate the house." She whispered looking towards the door again, "I've been watching for a while, since Selena bought it."

"How did you know Selena bought this-"

"She visited you one Sunday in jail. On the Monday she purchased a house."

"How do you-"

"I know _a lot_ Nick." She announced simply,

I stared at her my eyes widening, Selena was right Miley was more intelligent than we all thought. "I broke in eight months ago, just when it was finished." I frowned as I remembered Sel telling me they'd found a smashed window just when the property was completed, the laundry door window, now that made more sense. "I came to look for evidence and details, instead I saw you had a room for Daniel, up until then I wanted to kill you but _now_…"

"Now what?" I asked intrigued,

"Now I want to know," She stated looking back to me, "What happened to my best friend?"

**Miley.**

"I don't know Mi,"

"You have too," I hissed looking at him, "How can you not?"

Nick stared at me scared and shrugged unsure. I'd never seen him like this. Fear lingered in his eyes and I could still see his defensive posture, as his eyes slowly shifted to my gun making sure it was out of reach. When had Nick become so weak? His body wasn't, I could see the muscles on his arms tense. I glared him down as Nick groaned,

"Miley I don't know-"

"Tell me what you do know. Everything," I whispered,

"You clearly already know _so much_," He announced staring at me his confidence building as I just watched taking in this new Nick, trying to understand him. "You most likely already know." The tone was sarcastic and I raised my eyebrows,

"Don't be smart with me." I retorted,

"Then tell me where my son is Miley!" He spat.

We fell into a silence as both of us tore each other apart with our eyes. There were so many things I wanted to say to Nick, but I couldn't raise my voice at the moment. However even though the words would go unsaid my anger and hatred would never lie down, not after what had happened. I let my eyes slip gazing at his disheveled appearance, Nick officially looked like someone who belonged in a prison not the clean shaven teenager I once knew.

"You can see Daniel, if you tell me what happened." I finally announced,

Nick shook his head, "No deal, I want to know everything too."

"No way," I responded,

"Then you don't hear my story."

I looked to see he wasn't going to budge; I gazed to the gun and nodded at it.

"I want my gun back,"

"You won't shoot me?"

"Not yet," I stated,

"We have a deal then?" He asked and I nodded offering my hand,

Nick reached out wrapping his larger hand around mine shaking it. The second his fingers wrapped around mine I wanted to kiss him, to roll my hands down his bare chest and tug his curls with my fingers. But instantly I killed the immediate hormonal thoughts, Nick was a bad person. He was. Our hands slid apart and Nick sighed scratching the back of his neck,

"So where's Daniel?" He asked,

I nodded at the door, "Asleep in his bedroom,"

I saw the frustration grow on Nick's face at the concept he'd been here all along as he instantly went for the door. I moved quicker though and grabbed his arm, Nick looked down at me as I gave him a warning look, "Don't wake him, or I'll kill you. You asked to see him and that's it Nick. I haven't let the world corrupt him, but he knows what you were accused of, I don't want you scaring him." I stated honestly and instantly the hurt appeared in Nick's eyes,

"But-"

"He's four Nick, he's dad just got out of prison…did you really expect open arms?"

Nick looked at me understanding, "I suppose not,"

His hand slowly rotated the knob and released the door as I peeked in watching Nick moving in. I gazed over at Daniel fast asleep, he'd grown used to falling asleep in cars and then being carried into a bedroom, he no longer woke up. His little body lay perfectly still minus his rising chest as I turned my attention to Nick. I could see Nick's lip quivering as he leaned down, I knew he hadn't killed Demi, and tonight I'd learned that Nick did have some morals left. What he had said I wasn't completely sure I could believe right now, but I was sure now, he wouldn't hurt Daniel.

He reached out touching Daniel's curls a smile coming to his face. He leaned down only to stop looking at me for permission, I granted it with a small nod and he ever so gently kissed our son's head. Nick gazed back to me the smile still across his face,

After another moment he turned and walked back out turning the light off,

For a moment Nick just looked at me, "You did a good job Miley, no matter what anyone says, he's perfect and you're an amazing mom." Nick closed the door with a click while I just looked at him surprised,

"You don't think I'm crazy like everyone else?"

Nick shook his head moving his hand up to my cheek quickly, I didn't move as he traced his fingers down it. "You've always been crazy Miley. Now if anything you've become wise, and brave. Selena was right the other day, she said you had more balls then all of the LAPD, she was right, you do."

Nick's words hung in the air as I looked at him, "Tell me what happened."

"How much do you remember?"

I looked at him and shrugged, shaking my head. I'd been given a heavy dose of the famous GHB the night Demi was murdered; my memories were little because of it. I felt my lip quivering, as I looked away, what if I saw who did it? What if I knew that person, yet I didn't remember?

"Miley it's okay," Nick whispered as I shook my head looking back at him.

"The police wanted me to do hypnosis, thought it would help me remember. They had all these alternative 'methods' of helping me remember. I was so scared and hormonal, and then they announced they wanted me to testify against you. I panicked and-"

"You ran," Nick finished,

I nodded biting my lip, "I don't remember a lot."

"What do you remember?"

"I told Demi about us, the baby, she freaked out." Nick looked at me encouragingly, "She gave me her drink because I'd already drunk mine and by then I was balling my eyes out. She took me to bed and I started feeling weird. Demi fell asleep she'd had an early call time and I remember seeing her face down on my bed sleeping as I crawled to the bathroom to throw up, but I don't remember getting there."

"Because of the baby or the drugs?"

I looked at Nick and shrugged, "I don't know, then…I don't remember. I must have gone back to the bedroom because…I do remember seeing Demi," I stopped forcing myself to clear my mind, I never wanted that mental image again.

"You called me Miley, that's why I came over…"

I tilted my head staring at him, "What? No I-"

"Yeah you did, go look at your phone records, the police clearly didn't bother to check them. I was on my way over anyway to apologize but half way there you called me" Nick stated staring at me, "You were screaming Miley, and crying about all the blood…god I thought you'd had a miscarriage, but then you mentioned Demi which just confused me. I went over to your house not only to apologize, but to see what the hell had happened."

I looked at him taking this new information in as I leaned on the wall,

"I found you in the bathroom with a bloody knife crying, you were covered in blood. Demi's blood."

I felt myself sliding down the wall and slowly fell to the ground. I knew I was in the bathroom that I did remember, but I had the knife? I remembered that. Did I kill her? I was so confused and disorientated, but I remembered the cold tiles against my face and looking up to see Nick.

"I remember,"

"You'd called the cops too, did they tell you that?"

I nodded as he sighed leaning down and moved to sit beside me. I rubbed my eyes trying to take this all in without shedding a tear, "I found Demi before I found you, I tried so hard to revive her, I honestly at that point thought you'd killed her. You were going crazy…I had no idea you'd been drugged." Nick stated looking away, "I should have known,"

"How could you?" I whispered,

"The cops turned up, I knew it looked bad so I made a stupid decision."

"You held a knife against my throat, I remember that too."

Nick gave a chuckle looking at me, "Sucks how you seem to remember that bad things I did and not the useful stuff, suppose that sums up our whole relationship." I just glared at him and the smile quickly wiped off his face realizing that was inappropriate, "So anyway-"

"Maybe I killed her?" I whispered,

Nick instantly shook his head, "Miley I've spent five years thinking about this and I'm sure you couldn't walk, I could see the marks on the ground where you'd dragged yourself from the bedroom after you must have found Demi." My eyes widened at his choice of words as I looked at him,

"_Dragged_?"

His eyes stared at me confused and then he clicked, "You couldn't hold your head up, you were barely conscious…" Nick whispered, "How hell did you get from the bedroom to the bathroom, unless someone dragged you there. Which means-"

"They weren't after me." I whispered, "They were after Demi."

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for the delay being lazy? Okay is this making sense now? All questions answered from the prologue now? I hope so, if not let me know :D Thanks for the reviews xxx


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

**Nick.**

It was a surprise to say the least...

She was still here.

I looked at Miley sleeping on the bed a little worried. Selena had told me that she never stayed more then twenty-four hours in L.A, and as soon as night came she'd disappear by the morning. I looked at my bed, where we'd both fallen asleep divulging the details of the night our best friend was killed, figuring out concepts we'd never even thought of and I'd honestly expected to wake up alone this Miley was still here, fast asleep even though it was ten am.

I leaned on the doorframe questioning whether or not to wake her, was I even allowed to do that anymore? Because I was so unsure of where _we_ stood. I gazed around the room and my eyes focused on the gun sitting on the bedside table beside her.

Since when did Miley own a gun?

I trembled thinking at the way she looked at me last night gun in hand. I had no doubt that she would have sent a bullet through my head if she'd believed I was guilty of Demi's death. That scared me more then anything.

The slight sound of a sniffle caught my attention as I turned around,

One little brown eye peeked out only to catch my gaze and duck back into the room. I smiled a little nervous and walked over to the room where my four year old was hiding inside. Last night had been the best night of my entire life even if Miley tried to kill me I'd gotten to meet the little boy which was half mine. I opened the door and looked in to see the room empty,

"Daniel?" I questioned.

"Daniel?"

I walked in glancing around looking for possible hiding places, "Daniel you don't have to hide, Miley… I mean mommy is sleeping next door. You want to come wake her up with me?" I asked carefully hoping to convince my son to come out, no such luck, as the room remained deadly silent,

"Daniel please come out for daddy? _Pretty please_?"

"That won't work." I heard a voice announce behind me,

I turned looking at Miley, who gave a dramatic yawn smirking.

"You're up," I announced and she nodded,

"I am, and so are you."

"So is Daniel but he's hiding, wait…why won't me calling his name work?"

Miley smiled and nodded at her legs. I let my eyes drop seeing the pair of little brown eyes looking bewildered from behind them. I tilted my head looking back to the room confused, "What the hell? I just saw him in here, he was…how the hell did he get out of the bedroom without me seeing him?"

"_Hell_ is a bad work Nicholas," Miley warned.

I rolled my eyes, I guess I'd have to more careful about my language now.

"How did he get out of the room? I swear he must be a little Houdini."

I looked back to Miley for an explanation as she smiled shrugged, "He's very quiet and secretive, suppose he gets that from you right?"I gazed down to see he was now completely behind Miley's legs as she sighed,

"Okay Daniel, come here."

Miley spun around and collected our son off the floor who was wearing his blue pajamas. His chocolate eyes stared into mine with his full head of curls, a second later he buried his head in Miley's shoulder as she sighed,

"Daniel baby it's okay, daddy just wants to talk to you,"

Miley gave me a look, "_He's scared..." _She mouthed.

I nodded as Miley began whispering to him slowly and running her fingers thorough his hair. I didn't know what she was saying, and honestly I didn't really care as long as Daniel was right here, I didn't care what she said. I wanted to hug him and tell Daniel I was sorry that I hadn't been with him for the past four years, and assure my son that I'd be around for the rest of his life no matter what happened. I wanted to make sure that he knew I was his dad and that I was going to be here for him when ever he needed me.

Miley suddenly laughed and nodded,

"I agree baby,"

"What? You agree with-"

Miley looked at me as Daniel's eyes shifted over to me curiously, "That bad attempt at the beard needs to go," Miley announced as Daniel nodded, "And while you're at it, your hair needs a cut, you actually look like a murderer Nick."

"What?" I hissed,

Daniel turned and frowned pointing, "_It's_ scary daddy…"

The smile instantly sprung back to my face and I nodded looking directly at Daniel who was still staring at me uncertain. He'd said something to me, Daniel had actually spoken to me for the first time. "Sure I'll shave the beard, cut my hair anything else Daniel? And Miley?" I asked looking up at Miley,

"I wanna live here." Daniel announced,

Miley's eyes widened as she looked down,

"What?"

"I wanna live here," He repeated,

I looked at Miley who was just staring at Daniel caught completely off guard, clearly she had not expected that anytime soon. "But Daniel mommy travels a lot you know that? You love travelling-"

"I want to stay here with daddy." He announced,

It was my turn to look surprised at the four year old.

"Daniel," Miley whispered,

"_NO_!" He stated pushing his little hand into her shoulder, "You said that when daddy got out of jail that we could live as a family, you promised me. You said we'd stop moving!" He whimpered as Miley looked up at him apologetic,

"Baby daddy and me are still working out some things,"

"_You promised_!"

Miley sighed and put our son down on the floor leaning down to his height staring directly at him, "I know I did, but things have changed Daniel you remember how I told you mammy and pappy are being mean to me and that they want to take you away from me?" Daniel nodded hesitantly his bottom lip stuck out quivering, god that was such a little Miley look. "It's not safe for us to be here right now with daddy, but one day…maybe."

"But daddy made a bedroom, he wants me to stay, he wants you to stay too mommy."

Miley's eyes looked at me and frowned, "Not right now, not yet Daniel. Later just not now..."

"You promise?" He asked,

Miley opened her mouth looking at me unsure as I leaned down placing my hand on Daniel's back. He turned looking at me his eyebrows clenched together and his tiny little curls covering his forehead,

"_I promise_ little guy,"

He nodded and bit his bottom lip as Miley sighed,

"How about you get changed so mommy and daddy can talk?"

Daniel looked between us and shyly moved away from me slipping back into the bedroom as Miley gave me a furious look. She shut the door behind Daniel and I was instantly thankful the gun was not in sight,

"Nick!" She spat, "You can't promise that!"

"Well you clearly promised him that to start with!"

"That was before my parents went after custody!"

"It'll be fine Miley, I won't break my promise to him!" I retorted,

"But don't you see?" She hissed looking at me furious, "Daniel's concept of staying here, is us being together, being married like the perfect family Nick. That will never happen, he'll just be disappointed at the end of the day." I looked at Miley, who stared at me.

"Why won't we get married?" I whispered confused,

Miley's eyes widened, "Because we aren't even together Nick, we-"

"Are in love with each other,"

"But I hate you." She spat, "I hate everything you've become,"

"Miley-"

"No," She hissed looking at me shaking her head, "We're not discussing this anymore. We aren't together, and we are not fucking get married no way." She glared at me as I found myself nodding scared of what would happen if I retaliated back right now. It was very clear she really did hate me.

The door opened and Daniel came out dressed looking between us,

"Come on let's have breakfast, daddy will make that for us right?"

I looked at Miley and nodded feeling something in me break,

"Sure," I whispered weakly, "Of course I will."

**Miley.**

Everything had changed.

I'd spent the last five years searching for answers, and in one word all that time I'd spent had become a waste.

_Dragged_.

Nick's use of the word had brought a whole new perspective to me, what if I hadn't been the target? What if it was Demi? It was always assumed; it was my house, my bed, Demi looked like me in the dark and there was a motive…it just made sense. No one questioned it. Not even me. But what if the murderer wasn't after me, what if they arranged everything so that it was Demi who was to be murdered that fateful night, while leaving me barely conscious after _dragging_ me from the bedroom.

It explained so much. Like why the murderer had never come back for me.

I was never the target.

I looked over at Nick trying to engage our son in a conversation, but he was unsuccessful. Daniel was insecure and shy, much like Nick when he was a child and right now he was too unsure of his father to really strike a conversation up. However his proclamation about living here was completely unexpected and at the moment I didn't quite know how to handle the fact Daniel wanted a say in his living arrangement. I couldn't blame Daniel really, but I still didn't trust Nick.

I pushed the scrambled eggs around contemplating this new idea.

Everything I had based my investigation on might be right, or completely wrong.

I was back to square one. Why would someone want to kill Demi? Why did they kill her but not harm me?

"Mommy?" Daniel called out,

I turned smiling at him as he looked at me nervously, "Daddy said we could go get ice cream, can we?" He stared at me with his adorable eyes and puppy dog expression. I looked up at Nick angry he'd suggested such a stupid idea, but then I saw the exact same expression across his face,

I would normally have said no, after all it was only eleven but…

"Okay, but mommy needs to go somewhere else,"

"Where?" They both responded,

Daniel looked at me innocently, just curious while Nick on the other hand looked panicked, the concept of me leaving was clearly too much for him. I just smiled and shook my head lightly, "No where you need to worry about, just a quick visit to somewhere. I'll be fine," I looked at Nick and he nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should come with you?"

"You can't," I responded,

"Why not?" Daniel asked quickly,

"Because you won't get any ice cream where I'm going."

Daniel looked at me for a moment and then at Nick understanding that this would mean he'd be alone with his dad for the first time. Daniel finally nodded a little nervous as I smiled,

"Can you bring mommy some back? Please?" I asked,

Daniel nodded but Nick looked uneasy at me,

"Miley-"

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Buy a razor and scissors while you're out, we need to fix your face. Oh and get some food," I announced as Daniel nodded.

"What about the paparazzi?" Nick muttered under his breath,

Daniel instantly looked at me scared and I shrugged, "They don't know what Daniel looks like, and you look like you are living under a bridge near the L.A river. Trust me no one will recognize you," I announced giving a light smile,

"What about you?"

I nodded, "I'll be okay Nick,"

"Miley,"

"Don't worry about me."

He stared at me and nodded. "Okay fine, let's go little guy."

Nick offered Daniel his hand as my son instantly looked at me. I leaned over kissing the top of his head running my hand through his curls, "Daddy loves you, give him a shot for me kay?" I whispered and Daniel nodded,

I looked at Nick as Daniel took his hand, "You'll be home when we get back?"

"Maybe."

"Miley," Nick stated sternly,

"I will be." I responded.

Daniel smiled and I watched his fingers wrap tightly around Nick's. He climbed off the seat and Nick sent me a warning look, I returned it with a nod. I wasn't going to leave, not right now, but I knew I couldn't stay. I watched my son and his father walk towards the front door sucking in a worried breath, was I doing the right thing? I guess there was no answer to that.

I let a minute slide by until I was sure they were gone. I quickly rushed upstairs heading for my canvas bag, clothes meant little to me now but coming to Los Angeles meant I had to look decent. My mind swum as I went to have a shower, confused by so many things going on around me. I hadn't seen Nick in so long, yet I'd thought about him everyday, it was strange being this close to him and not being in a fight or together. And why was he being so protective? He'd never been like that before, but I guess Daniel was the main reason. Nick looked at our son like he was everything to him, and to think I'd doubted that. I felt stupid for believing the police, but honestly with the media attention it had acted like propaganda even the most loyal fans of Nick and his brother's had got their pitchforks out.

I got out of the shower and did my make up thinking about the future, I suppose Nick would be in it from now on. And wait did he want to get married? I shook my head at the concept that was a crazy idea.

I pulled on my skinny jeans, heels and then a black revealing top a little concerned, I hadn't dressed like this for a while. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked normal, which is exactly what I needed for today. I pushed up my bra and smiled glancing at the gun reflected in the mirror.

Should I take it? Actually no terrible idea, if they knew I had a gun they'd call the cops. I grabbed my phone and sucked in a breath,

I headed out of the room and the house locking it swiftly with the keys I'd found on the bench. I left them under the doormat and climbed into my car quickly reversing. I redirected knowing the trip was only seven blocks, but I couldn't walk, I'd be recognized way too easily, after all this was my neighborhood.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

I stared through my sunglasses at the paparazzi outside my old home,

"Why are you here?" I asked no on annoyed,

I parked a few houses down and just stared at the crowed, it was huge for a normal day especially my house, it was deserted. I looked around and started to notice familiar plates on the back of BMW's, Mercedes and a Lamborghini.

"Oh god,"

I had to do this, I had too. I needed that damn phone.

I got out of the car and looked around. Without a second of hesitation I began to strut with confidence, I owned this freakin house I could do what ever the fuck I wanted.

"Miley?" A confused voice asked buzzing with excitement,

It wasn't long before the smelly vial creatures with their camera lens swamped me. I smiled my way through the paparazzi all screaming my name knowing the fortune they'd receive for just one photo of me, if only Daniel was here I heard they were offering 4 million at one point to get a photo of him. Disgusting really.

"Miley have you seen Nick?"

"Miley where is Daniel?"

"Miley are you going to be staying in L.A?"

I pulled my sunglasses off and stopped at the front gate. I pushed in the code while the questions kept flooding my ears, but I kept up my confident happy demeanor because when that dropped they'd rip me to pieces in the press. I got in and gave one last smile making sure they'd all got a clear photo as I spotted more cars in my drive way,

The smile fell as I walked in shaking my head, what was this? A family gathering?

I got to the front door and decided not to knock, this was my house after all. I had come here for a simple purpose and that was it, I certainly wasn't here to chit chat with the family. I walked in to hear a conversation being held as I slammed the door loudly, I wanted to make an entrance. The talking however didn't cease and as I kept up my powerful stride my heels hitting the floorboards. I knew exactly what room they were in, so I chose to walk that way, might as well let them know I was visiting. I moved forward as a body suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"Miley?" Denise whispered shakily her eyes wide,

I smirked and walked past her ignoring the woman and stepped into the dining room. I opened the door and without a word I just casually walked through knowing my entire family along with the Jonas' were sitting there,

There was just deadly silence, I got to the other side and turned smiling.

"Don't stop talking it's fine, I'll be here for just a minute."

My family all just stared at me shocked, but hadn't they all expected it? Why else would they be here? A fun get together at the house where Demi was murdered? Yeah I didn't think so. Meanwhile both the remaining boy band members were up and I turned heading for the stairs,

"MILEY!" Joe yelled, "_Miley_ don't you dare walk away."

I rolled my eyes climbing the stairs seeing the police tape as I stopped, I really should have pulled it down.

"Miley where is Daniel?" I heard my mom yell behind me,

I moved forward clutching the tape in my fingers knowing that beyond it nothing had changed. Sure there was new carpet and bed, but to me I'd always see my dead best friend's mutilated body. I felt a hand lightly touch my back as I looked at the ground, and to think all this time I'd been worried about my enemies when clearly it should have been Demi's I was concerned about.

"Miley where is Daniel?" Joe whispered quietly,

"He's safe." I responded quickly.

"_Where _Miley?" Kevin asked,

"He's having ice cream."

"With who?"

I shrugged and slid under the tape moving past my bedroom to the living area at the end of the hall. That night Demi and me had been laughing and lounging in here watching movies, until I dropped the pregnancy bombshell. The police had gone through the whole house after her murder but they hadn't found _everything_.

I had a few months later after her murder, of course I hadn't thought it was important. Until now.

"_Miley where is Daniel_?" Denise begged,

I walked over and leaned my hand down the back of the plush white couch feeling around as I could just feel the burn of eyes watching me. "Miley what's going on? You know Nick's out of jail right? Wait…Daniel isn't with him, is he?" I heard daddy dearest ask as I felt the cold object and pulled it,

Bingo...

Demi's Iphone.

"Whose is that?" Joe asked beside me,

I turned and looked at him smirking, "Not mine."

I moved quickly away only to be faced by a new wall made up of two desperate families. They all stood blocking the exit, but remained calm knowing now that being in my bad books was not a great option, after all I did have their grandson and nephew held captive. I stood there up against the world, but I always knew I'd win.

"Miley sweet heart," Mom whispered carefully, my older sister and brother by her side,

"Where is Daniel? How about we go downstairs and talk?"

I just looked through her, she wasn't the mother who raised me, not anymore.

"I don't know," I responded,

"Miley-"

"I don't know."

"You're lying," Trace whispered,

"Well I'd hope so," I responded, "He is my son of course I know where he is. Maybe I don't want to tell you, I mean considering you're trying to take the one thing I have left in my life that makes me happy."

There was no guilt in their eyes as dad looked at me, "Miley we just want what's best for Daniel,"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I'm his mother, I'm the best for Daniel."

"So where is he?" Danielle spat frustrated,

I shrugged and pushed my way past my little sister who had remained silent elbowing her and then easily maneuvered around Mr. Jonas who just glared at me. "Miley stop doing this, it's not a _game_!" Joe yelled out desperately, "Please just stop doing this!"

"Everything's changed."

I stopped looking at my bedroom biting my tongue shaking my head,

"Miley what do you mean?" Joe asked,

I turned looking at them as I stared into Joe's eyes, "Nothing is as it seems, we were looking the wrong way but now I realise. Everything has changed, and I've been so stupid." I whispered as Joe reached out grabbing my arms,

"Miley what are you saying?"

I looked at him and pulled away,

"I was wrong," I whispered, "_He _made me see that I was so wrong."

I moved and walked down the stairs knowing they'd follow me, but I didn't care I had something worth a lot more right now. Just before I told Demi I was pregnant, she'd been rambling…about cheating on her mysterious boyfriend. What if that boy decided to seek revenge? What if he murdered her in a wild act of rage? What if there were texts of hate and threats of death on her phone? What if their was a number or identity attached to them?

"Miley," Kevin called out. "Where is Daniel? PLEASE WHERE IS HE?"

I opened the door and looked back, "With his dad of course,"

I walked and slammed the door knowing I had to leave again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

**Miley.**

"When I got your call I was so relieved MC."

"Why? Thought Nick had killed me?" I asked smiling lightly,

"_Noooo" _She declared playing with her raven hair as we walked through the corridor quietly, "I thought your parents might have got their hands on you."

"And what? Locked me in a room?" I asked laughing.

"Of course not, more like they brain washed you with their anti Nick campaign, or worse got their ignorant hands on Daniel and purchased you a one way ticket to a mental asylum." She looked at me and I shook my head rolling my eyes, it was in her nature to over dramatize everything.

"That will _never _happen."

She smiled and nodded, "I know, you worry me though, you know that?"

"Mandy I'm fine."

"You keep saying that but I'm not sure," She stated looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Not anymore, not since Demi died."

"Just trust me, I'm fine."

A lot had changed after Demi was killed, including my relationship with Mandy. We were barely friends before Demi died but suddenly she became so much more to me. Mandy became the one and only steady friendship I could hold onto, and she was one of the only people I could truly trust. She helped me when no one could, and sacrificed so much to help me. Unlike Demi she'd taken my pregnancy news as an announcement of celebration and a sign that I needed help, which I did and for that I'd be forever thankful. Everyone else was so focused on Nick's betrayal and how Demi's death impacted me, when in reality it was the pregnancy I needed the most help with. I would never be able to thank her for what she'd done for me and I was beyond grateful for her help.

"And how is Nicholas?" Mandy asked smiling,

I gazed at my watch reading the time in Los Angeles, "By now I'd reckon he would be very concerned…" I announced looking up at her, "Or really beyond pissed. I know I should have left a note but I just had to come here, to see how things were going." I bit my lip feeling terrible, not because I had run again but because for the first time I hadn't brought Daniel with me.

"Miley, Daniel is safe with Nick, safer than being with you right now."

I nodded as I felt Mandy put her hand lightly on my arm, "You'll get through this, I know everyone keeps telling you it'll get better but let's be honest, Demi's murder will never get better for you. You'll learn to move on though, and Nick coming out of jail was a huge step in the right direction, I mean I never thought he was guilty but you seem pretty convinced _now_."

"_I am_, I feel guilty that he took the blame for me."

"But you shouldn't, you weren't guilty Miley."

"But-"

"A lot of things happened that night." She whispered gazing directly at me, "You all were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong, and all those other cliché sentences, it was fate."

"Demi shouldn't be dead."

"No she shouldn't," Mandy whispered, "And we shouldn't be _here_ either."

I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes as we stopped and I felt an instant pain in my heart. This was the agony I had to tolerate every day. They said it wasn't my fault and that there was nothing I could have changed, but still I blamed myself! This was never supposed to happen, and I would forever feel the guilt associated with it.

"How is she?" I whispered,

I re opened my eyes looking at Mandy who shrugged giving me a weak smile, "She's good today, but with every day she misses you so much more." I looked at Mandy who just looked at me sadly, "I think she wants to go home, and I know that's not something you can't provide for her right now."

I shook my head, "It's not that I can't Mandy, it's that the world won't let me."

"You made the right decision enrolling her here…"

I felt the tears building in my eyes as I stared at her, "Then why does this feel so _wrong_? I have Daniel with me constantly while…it just isn't fair. I want her to be with me, I do, but since my parents went for custody and the paparazzi. I don't want her to be mixed up in my world, can you imagine what they'd do to her?"

"Miley, it'll happen eventually."

I felt a tear slip as Mandy looked at me, "You don't need to worry-"

"_How can I not_?" I spat,

"Because she's just like you Miley. She's just as brave as you are."

"But she's not capable-"

"Miley," Mandy spat glaring at me, "She is, Devonne is very capable."

I looked at her as Mandy gave a large sigh, "Look, raising her will be hard, there is no denying that but being here she has learned so much. For a start she's fluent now Miley, do you know how many four year olds are as good as her? None. She's smart and a bit of a stuck up bitch at times, but you need to realise Devonne isn't going to be affected by the world like you think she is."

I glared at Mandy insulted, "Did you just call my daughter a stuck up bitch?"

"Well she gets it from you,"

I let my mouth fall open speechless as Mandy just laughed, "Miley she's so much like you, and I think it'll be time soon to take her out of this school and move her home with you. That is when you make a home for yourself,"

"Nick wants to settle down."

Mandy's eyes widened as we stopped walking, "Like as in-"

"He wants us to get married,"

"And you said-"

"No," I muttered shaking my head, "No way,"

I looked at Mandy who just smirked, "Uhuh, you say that now but if you two are living in the same house then-"

"No, never ever again."

"_Uhuh_,"

"Shut up, now where is Devonne?"

Mandy smiled and pointed into the classroom as I moved forward only for her to gently grab my arm,

"Let me get her out of the classroom, yes? We don't want to cause a scene" I looked at Mandy and nodded as she moved forward knocking on the door,

I looked away as the door opened to deadly silence, classrooms weren't supposed to be so quiet, not when there were ten four year olds in their walls. I felt sick with guilt as I turned back watching Mandy,

She motioned over to my daughter as I stood there preparing myself...

Mandy looked back to me and smiled as suddenly a little girl in a uniform appeared. Her eyes focused on Mandy looking thoroughly confused, while I took in the baby I had no choice but to protect. Mandy smiled and pointed to me as her little head spun the brunette hair quickly following. I looked into her unique eyes, one brown and one blue, as they both widened and filled with tears. In a split second I leaned down opening my arms to her as she sprinted as fast as she could over to me wrapping her arms around my neck,

The happy sobbing ripped through her little body as she tightened her grip on me and I felt myself relax with her being in my arm. I picked my angel up hugging her so tightly while feeling my own tears falling; I'd just missed her so much. Her head buried into my shoulder, just like her twin brother did when he was upset her head disappearing amongst my hair.

I heard the classroom door shut as Devonne kept crying, "Okay come on, both of you stop crying," Mandy announced,

I moved Devonne from my shoulder as she looked at me tearfully, her eyes bright and so excited as I moved my hand to her check. I shook my head wiping her tears carefully,

"Don't cry," I motioned, "Don't you're making mommy cry."

She looked at me smiling and wrapped her arms back around me,

I glanced over at Mandy who just smiled, "I told you, she missed you Miley."

"I missed her too."

Devonne Demetria Jonas was born on July 4th, like her brother but an hour later. Named after Demi's middle name she was perfect to me, even though the world would always disagree. I'd never told anyone about her because I was so scared about how she'd cope with everything. I'd known from the beginning I was expecting twins, but not until after Demi was murdered and I was rushed to hospital did I decide to keep my mouth shut. They did an emergency ultrasound that night and everything seemed fine, the next day everyone knew I was pregnant with a baby, but not plural. The next ultrasound I took Mandy, and instead of the doctor smiling and telling me everything was going well she told me something that broke my heart,

The night of Demi's I'd been drugged with GHB. It caused birth defects.

Devonne was born deaf, and it was my fault.

Up until that night she'd been just as healthy as her brother, but that drug had almost killed both of them and left my princess without one of the most important senses. When I had them I vowed to protect her, and Mandy by my side we made a decision. She'd raise Devonne until the storm-calmed and I could go home, problem was it never did. We decided to enroll her in a hearing impaired school, it was her first year and she was doing great, only problem was the school was located in Chicago where Mandy now lived.

Devonne finally moved from my arms and started moving her hands smiling.

_"Mommy I missed you, where is Daniel?"_

I smiled and moved my hand to her cheek wiping away the last of the tears. Mandy and me had both learnt sigh language we were fluent in it and had attempted to teach Devonne. It was a failure, but being here she was now fully capable of talking to us, just without her voice.

"He's with your daddy," I responded verbally and in actions,

Her eyes widened confused, _"Daddy?"_

"Yeah baby girl," I whispered as she watched my hands, "Daddy got out of jail and Daniel is with him," She looked at me and smiled,

"_Can I meet daddy?"_

I looked at Mandy whose smile fell, "Devonne your mommy is very busy right now, and she's worried about you so for now you're going to stay here with me. You can see daddy one day" Mandy explained to her as I watched my little girl's face completely turning to one of pure devastation,

"_I want to go home, I want daddy_."

Anger loomed in her eyes as she turned to me and I opened my mouth,

"Baby I can't take you-"

"_I'm not stupid, I'm not, I want to go back home."_

I looked at Mandy who sighed, "I told you, she's exactly like you, stubborn."

I bit my lip as Devonne looked at me her eyes filled with a childhood of misery, raised by someone who wasn't her mom and burdened with a silent world. I pushed my hand through my hair, I'd always thought I was the target, that my children weren't safe, but now? If the person had gone after Demi not me then…maybe I could bring her with me? I had no leads except the dead phone I was yet to recharge. Los Angeles was the location with all the clues now, I didn't know where they'd lead me but I was going to have to stay there on a more permanent basis especially with Nick and Daniel.

"_I want to see my daddy"_

Mandy looked at me and I closed my eyes and made a decision...

"Okay, okay let's go home."

The smile instantly reappeared as I looked into her innocent blue and brown eyes. Eyes that also had been caused by the drugs I'd been given, they didn't impair her thankfully but made her more unique to me.

I looked at Mandy who stared at me, "You know what this means then?"

I nodded sighing, "I have to stop running."

Mandy looked at me and moved her hand to my shoulder, "It'll be okay, Nick's back now you're going to be okay." I smiled looking back to Devonne,

"How about we go have lunch?" Mandy asked,

We had been informed to talk out loud with her, they expected she'd be able to lip read soon and I could already tell she was picking up words we were saying without seeing the hand movement associated with them. But if I took her how would she learn? I'd just enroll her in a school in L.A and we'd work things out from there…

But still there was so much I had to work out though, like how was I supposed to tell Nick he had another child?

Devonne smiled and nodded, "Mommy loves you," I whispered,

She smiled and nodded, _"I love you too."_

**Nick.**

"Nick she'll come-"

"She left Daniel, Selena!" I yelled holding the phone tightly in my grasp,

"Nick,"

"She just… she left me with him!"

I ran my hand through my hair panicking as I looked over at my crying four-year-old silent tears pouring down his face while I paced the living room. "Nick you knew she would leave, Miley always leaves but then she comes back." Selena tried to reassure me through the phone, but I could hear the unsteadiness in her voice.

"Selena she wouldn't just leave him, you know she wouldn't!" I whisper yelled looking over at my son shaking my head, "She might leave you, she might leave her family, and she might leave me, but not Daniel, not him. You and I both know he's everything to her."

There was deadly silence on the other end of the line as I closed my eyes,

"Okay have you tried calling-"

"I don't have her number!" I yelled frustrated,

"That's because she doesn't have a phone." Selena muttered in realization,

I stopped pacing and turned away facing the wall my lip quivering, "Selena…"

"Yeah?"

"What if…" I paused not wanting to think about it, "What if something happened to her?"

Selena didn't respond as I looked back to Daniel crying on the couch. We'd come back from ice cream and honestly even though she promised I wasn't surprised Miley hadn't come home. One hour passed, two hours, three hours, four, and five now it was nearing midnight and she hadn't come home. Normally I wouldn't be concerned but the thing was Miley had made a promise, and even if she broke it, she would keep it to and extent. I ran my hand through my hair again trying to clear my mind, but how could I? God I loved her and the concept I might have put her in danger already was sending me into a quick downward spiral,

"Where might she have gone?"

I groaned shrugging, "If I knew that I would have found her Selena!"

"Okay don't get mad at me just-"

"MILEY'S MISSING SELENA,"

"AND I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS NICK!" Selena screamed in retaliation as I froze, "FOR FUCK'S SAKE NICK! The first time round when she went missing we thought you'd fucking got her murdered, it was so long Nick. Twelve hours is nothing, I know you're scared but let's just think okay?" I nodded knowing she couldn't hear me,

"She said…she said there wouldn't be ice cream."

"What?" Selena asked confused,

"Like…ummm I just feel like the place she was going…" I stopped remembering the tone in her face, the evident hint of deception in her eyes, "I feel like if she'd told me I would have stopped her,"

"And where would she go?"

I frowned, there were so many places I'd stop her from going to but one?

"Don't have ice cream…" I whispered to myself,

Most shops and households had ice cream so…Fuck.

"I think I know were she is, because everything's gone there now and-"

"Nick I know for a fact where she might be," Selena stated cutting me off,

"What?"

"Online there's a video of Miley going to her house, from today, but she left..."

"Oh thank god." I whispered in relief turning back to Daniel,

"Nick, her entire family and yours were there too."

I froze my eyes widening as I looked at Daniel, "Nick don't do anything stupid-"

I hung up the phone feeling rage pumping through my body as I swung around throwing the phone on the couch, "Daniel," I ordered as he instantly looked at me with scared eyes, "We need to go, come on…You need to help daddy okay?" His head nodded and he was instantly up as I headed for the front door,

I stopped realizing I had no car keys, I had no car.

I turned looking at my son and leaned down to his tear filled eyes, "Daniel, do you know where grandma and grandpa live? My mommy and daddy" I asked as his bottom lip quivered and he nodded, "Do you know-"

"Mommy told me to never let anyone take me there." He announced,

I could see the fear in his little eyes as I moved my hand gently to my sons cheek, "Buddy you got to tell me, we're going to go find mommy. I think they might be being mean to her? You want to help mommy right?" He nodded as I gave him a weak smile,

"They live two blocks away,"

"Two blocks, are you sure?"

Daniel stared at me sniffling his hair falling across his eyes, "I know because, because," He repeated closing his eyes as more tears filled, "When we came here last night, we drove past their house so mommy was sure they were there."

That was good enough for me. "I'll be right back buddy,"

I rushed upstairs and grabbed the last thing I needed, it was cold in my hands and made me nervous but I was defenseless without it.

I returned back downstairs and scooped Daniel up in my arms opened the front door and locked it quickly almost dropping the keys in my panic. I knew I shouldn't be taking him with me, I knew that but right now I didn't have much choice, I couldn't leave Daniel alone. I walked down the driveway not looking back and began the quick pace towards my parents new home. I wouldn't risk going to Tish and Billy's not when they were verging on taking my son from us, but my parents... I could scare them shitless and they'd snap in a second.

Plus I was so pissed at them and hurt, how could they just leave me? Never once did the come and see me in jail, they just left me to rot in jail. Their son…

"That's it," Daniel suddenly whispered,

I looked to see his hand extended and pointing at a nice suburban house,

"That's it?" I repeated and he nodded,

Their lack of security and fence was a mistake. I opened the average white bolted gate easily and walked in looking around. I placed Daniel on the ground as he looked at me scared, I kissed the top of his forehead staring into his eyes.

"I need you to go hide for me?"

"But daddy-"

"Daniel," I pleaded, "Please, I'm going to find mommy, promise."

His lip quivered but he nodded and walked away from me silently. I quickly sucked in a breath and walked up the front door, I stared at it and nodded, I had to find her and the answer was behind this door. I pressed the door bell and stood back stretching my neck,

The door opened to a fight occurring inside, my eye sparked up facing a person I would never forgive. It took only a second. I looked at Joe's exhausted eyes watching them widen in shock as I stepped in and grabbed my older brother throwing him against the wall. It made a bang as his mouth opened and I pushed my whole arm against his throat, holding the self-centered ass hole in his place,

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed,

Joe's eyes were wide and terrified as the silence ensured, he chocked a little as I stared him dead in the eyes. Never had he looked at me with so much terror, I pushed harder against him glaring,

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Nick don't-" A new female voice started,

I didn't even bother looking at the woman's face instead I moved my free hand to my back pocket pulling out the gun and pointing in the general direction. A scream suddenly sounded but quickly died in fright. Joe's eyes were just wide and his mouth hung open speechless,

"Where is she? Tell me where-"

"I don't know, I have no idea Nick," He rambled quickly, "I don't-"

"You're lying Joe," I spat in his face, "I know she saw you at her old house."

"She did." I heard my older brother snap, "But she left Nick, she-"

"Hasn't come home." I hissed, "What did you do to her?"

I looked contently at Joe and suddenly his brow frowned, "Nick please don't do this, _not again_." I felt my anger growing as I pressed my arm against him more tightly my whole body shaking in fury,

"YOU REALLY THINK I'D TRY AND KILL HER?" I screamed, letting my eyes slip over towards my parents, my older brother and his wife, god they'd changed but still I could see conviction in their eyes. "Why would I want to kill the one person who means everything to me? Why would I kill my own goddamn child? I love Miley, I would never hurt her, I tried to protect her…something you all failed to do. I didn't murder Demi!" I spat and looked back at Joe, "But I'll murder you if you have done something to Miley."

Joe stared at me scared, "Nick I swear she-"

"NICK!" A familiar vice screamed,

Instantly my head spun and I looked at Selena at the front door shaking her head with wild annoyed eyes, "You let go of him right now! RIGHT NOW NICK." I looked at her scary eyes and huffed stepping back letting go of Joe, "NOW LOWER THE GUN."

I dropped it glaring at her as Selena sighed, "Nick just calm down, they-"

"I can't lose her, I can't lose her Selena." I whispered,

She walked towards me her anger fading, "You won't..."

"I lost Demi."

"You won't lose Miley, she's going to be okay,"

I felt the tears building and a sob rip through my throat as Selena grabbed me. Her arms wrapped around my body as I started crying and I just listened to the silence around me,

"Daniel," I heard mom announce relieved,

I moved away from Selena to see my son at the doorway frowning, a small smile on his face.

"Devonne," He whispered simply, "She'll be with Devonne."

"Who?" I asked,

He just smiled cheekily, "You'll have to wait and see. We need to go home now daddy."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Love you all! I'm going to see Lady Gaga tonight woooo! And how adorable to Miley and Liam look at the australian film award thing in L.A? **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five.**

**Miley.**

_Will he like me?_

I rolled my eyes looking at a very nervous Devonne beside me sitting uncomfortable in the taxi seat. Her eyes stared at me wanting reassurances as I moved my hands towards her,

"He's going to love you angel."

I tucked a hanging curl behind her ear as she nodded looking out the window.

I stared at my daughter wearing her favorite pink, orange and green polka dot dress that she'd demanded to wear today in order to make a good impression on Nick. As I looked at her watching Los Angeles for the first time since her quick departure as a newborn I couldn't help but feel so completely worried. Devonne and Daniel were everything to me and the concept of me putting them both in danger by moving back here was a scary realization that I knew was true. But Demi was my best friend, I wouldn't let her murderer walk around free, not after what he did to her, to me, to all of us.

_Will Daniel be there?_

I looked at Devonne and nodded, "Yes of course he will."

A smile spread across her face as I watched Devonne carefully run her hands across her dress straightening it out. I hadn't seen her this excited and nervous in a long time and it kind of made me realise this was the right decision. Sure I was terrified out of my mind about basically everything, but the thing was we had Nick to protect us now.

_Has Daniel missed me?_

"Yes,"

_Does daddy like him?_

"Yes Devonne," I motioned as she smiled,

Her eagerness was also having an effect on me, I actually wanted to see Nick. Why? I wasn't sure, but just being with him it made me feel that little bit safer, that I wasn't the only one going crazy about this. I wouldn't move on, and Nick couldn't move on, not yet anyway.

_Are we there yet?_

I looked outside and smiled nodding. We were home.

It had been forty-eight hours since we left and I'm sure I was about to face a very pissed and aggravated Nick, but what could he say? I'd brought back our daughter and hopefully he was distracted enough with that bombshell he'd forgive me for breaking the promise I'd made. Devonne was literally bouncing with excitement both hands pressed against the window a huge smile across her little face as we rolled to a stop. I paid the taxi driver and climbed out walking around to the other side, we hadn't brought any luggage Mandy was going to send everything back from Chicago once I was sure we were staying.

I leaned down picking Devonne up as the taxi drove away, escape gone.

"You ready for this?"

Devonne looked at me and nodded, "Okay then let's go…"

I walked up pressing the code into the gate as it clicked and rolled open. I slipped in quickly and walked up the path staring at the garden as Devonne squirmed wanting to get down and go look at the flowers, she'd always been the adventurous type. I placed her on the ground only once we'd got to the door as I leaned down facing my daughter,

"Daddy might be angry and upset, but it'll be okay don't worry."

Devonne nodded and reached up grabbing towards the handle opening it,

"Stay behind me,"

I pushed the door with her as she instantly moved back behind me suddenly nervous again. I stopped and listened, something was wrong. I frowned hearing familiar voices speaking as I stood perplexed, it sounded like a TV was turned on because why else would _they_ be here? As I listened though I faced the realization that the voices I was hearing were not coming from a T.V speaker but their mouths.

How could he let them in? After everything they'd done and said to him!

I felt angry and furious with Nick as I looked at Devonne,

"I hear voices, stay here, please stay here?"

Devonne stared at me and nodded as I pointed over to a chair for her to sit in. She followed my instructions obediently as I moved forward, I followed the sounds and leaned my head against the door.

"I panicked-"

"You tried to kill her."

"No." Nick hissed as I frowned, "I didn't, I tried to protect her."

"He thought she'd killed Demi."

My eyes widened hearing the female voice, Selena was here too? _Fantastic._

I heard a snort in disgust, "Demi was Miley's best friend why would you think that?" Joe yelled, his tone the same disgust that I was met with two nights ago, "Why would Miley hurt her best friend? Why would anyone think that she'd-"

"Well look at me," Nick retorted scrutinizing his brother, "Why would I try to kill Miley? You believed that so fucking easily."

"Nick that was different, she was pregnant and-"

"And you thought I'd kill her to get rid of the baby? Are you insane Kevin?"

"Nick it looked bad and-"

"I will never forgive you for leaving me for dead."

"It wasn't our-"

"Stop!" Selena spat, "This isn't about the past, this is about Miley!"

There was a deadly silence as I heard a sigh, "We wait another day," Denise announced, "Nick I agree, she left Daniel and she wouldn't do that not unless something changed. Do you even know what might have made her run this time? I mean she found Demi's phone, actually she knew where is was to begin with, do you know more then you're telling us?"

"All I know is that she's in too deep." Nick whispered, "Way too deep."

"You need to make her stop Nick, you're the only one who can get through to her."

"Not anymore, she's so-"

"Determined?" Joe offered,

"We don't think the killer went after Miley." Nick announced,

"What? Yes they did, it was her house, bed and-"

"No…we think they drugged and killed the right people."

"No way Nick, no, why would anyone kill Demi?"

"Why would anyone try to kill Miley?" He quickly replied,

"Nothing makes sense."

I heard a door slam as I froze looking to see Devonne sitting and watching me patiently as the footsteps entered the room, "Hey Daniel, did you beat Dani in basketball?" Denise asked as I heard a laugh,

"YES! Daddy put me down, put me down!"

I heard Nick laugh as Daniel squealed, "Okay, okay, fine how about you go get a drink buddy?" Nick suggested as I heard my son's little feet running away, there was silence for a moment as they waited to make sure he was our of hearing range.

"Devonne?"

"Nothing, he won't spill…"

"Devonne is Demi's middle name you realise that right?" Joe announced,

"Yeah I did." Nick murmured, "As soon as he said it…"

I closed my eyes frustration burning in me, Daniel had mentioned Devonne even though he'd sworn to never speak her name to Nick or his family? I was angry at him but honestly did it matter now?

"This is ridiculous, we're sitting here doing nothing." Nick spat,

"Welcome to the past five years Nick,"

A sudden glass smashed right alongside me as I spun around. Daniel stood his back to me staring towards his twin sister, I reached out to grab and mute my son only for him to scream in happiness. A second later Devonne had spotted him and she was on her feet,

"Daniel shhh-" I hissed as Devonne tackled him,

She instantly started laughing with Daniel who was bursting with excitement as I watched my children rejoicing over the fact they were finally back together after months of separation. I looked at them hugging and even though Daniel could speak little of the language his sister understood I could see without words they communicated, it had been the same since they were born a bond that without words or sounds.

"Miley thank god,"

I turned only to be tackled into my own over the top hug. Nick's arms wrapped so tightly around me I could barely breathe but I felt so completely safe that I didn't care right now. I pressed my head against the nape of his shoulder while his hand moved to my hair pulling me a little closer into his warm body. I felt the feelings returning, even thought they'd never truly left as I wrapped my arms around his back,

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me Miley?" He hissed in my ear,

I didn't nod because right now I didn't know if I could make that promise.

"Daniel…who is that?" I heard Denise asked terror evident in her voice.

I instantly tried to push Nick away to protect my daughter from them, but it was too late. Nick refused to let go as I struggled, "Miley what the hell were you thinking? Leaving without any…" Nick trailed off his eyes focusing on something behind me,

His arms slipped from my body as I instantly stepped back towards my children.

"Miley who is she?"

I looked at the Kevin, Danielle, Joe, Denise, Paul and Selena their eyes all locked on me confused while Nick stared blankly towards our children. I felt my lip quivering words unable to escape even though I attempted to open my mouth. Something suddenly pressed up against my legs as I looked to see Devonne had decided that their eyes were far too much to handle so she'd hidden behind me. I looked at the overwhelmed tearful expression on her face as I instantly leaned down picking her up,

"It's okay," I said slowly,

I carefully juggled her onto one arm as Daniel moved over looking up,

"It's okay," I motioned to her,

Her eyes turned back looking directly at Nick as I saw her lip quivering,

_That's my daddy?_

I smiled and nodded placing her gently back on the ground as I looked back to the families faces,

"Yeah Devonne that's daddy,"

**Nick.**

I just stared.

How else was I supposed to respond?

I felt myself chocking on air, as I shook my head, no, no way, this wasn't happening. I turned away from the small little girl who was staring at me and looked towards my family for an explanation only to see the same dumbstruck expressions on their didn't know either? She couldn't be my daughter? I mean how could she be? It wasn't possible!

Selena stepped forward her expression filling with anger,

"Miley Ray you explain right now what the hell is happening." Selena hissed,

I turned back to Miley watching her lip quivering as she shuffled on her feet,

"I…I…I…"

"Miley they're twins?" Mom whispered,

I frowned tilting my head, twins? Two, two children, twins. Born at the same time? I pressed my fist against my head confused, but there was only one baby. There was only Daniel there was never…they never mentioned another baby. Miley just nodded slowly as I watched the first tear fall down her face,

"Miley how could you not tell us?" Joe suddenly yelled,

He pushed past moving towards the little girl as she instantly scampered back,

"ARE YOU DANIEL'S TWIN? IS SHE LYING TO US?" Joe screamed,

The little girl instantly burst out crying and ran back behind Miley who broke down into tears. I watched as everything collapsed around me watching Daniel looking at his mother, staring at her confused,

"Mom! Tell them, why won't you-"

"Because it's my fault!" She spat looking at Daniel, "This is _my_ fault."

"What?"

"Miley what's going on?" Kevin spat, "They're twins?"

"Wait she's our grand daughter?"

I put my hand up motioning for them to stop the fury filled questions as there was instantly deadly silence. I walked over to Miley bypassing Joe was just staring as I looked into her eyes. The tears were still falling as I reached out taking both of her hands in mine, I was pissed, I was annoyed and ready to scream but I needed to know the facts.

"Are they twins?"

"Yes." Miley whispered,

"Devonne?"

"Yes."

"Who knows?"

"No one," She replied, "Only Mandy?"

"Mandy?" Selena asked confused,

"She cares for Devonne," Miley chocked out, "Because I can't,"

"Why?"

"I have to protect her, but she wanted to come home."

"Miley I don't understand." I snapped at her,

She pulled away from me as I tightened my grip on her wrists,

"TELL ME!" I screamed at her,

"I always knew I was having twins, and when I told you I was pregnant you were so mad I got scared and didn't tell anyone else." She announced as the tears kept rolling, "The night Demi died…" Miley trailed off as she closed her eyes and a sob rolled out of her throat, "It's all my fault,"

I shook her arms forcefully staring at Miley fuming, "WHAT? MILEY WHAT?"

"The GHB…it…it almost killed them."

I heard the agony in her voice, "And it's my fault, it all my fault that she's not normal." Miley cried as I frowned,

"Miley what are you-"

"She's deaf," Joe whispered,

I let go of Miley and turned to Joe whose face filled with regret, "She can't speak, because she doesn't know how does she? That's why you were using your hands to speak to her, why she was replying with them?" My eyes turned back to Miley who nodded,

"I didn't want everyone to look at her like she was different-"

"Miley-"

"Everyone already thinks Daniel will end up like Nick, a murderer, can you imagine what Devonne's life will be like? I just wanted to protect her from this world, from all the hate and expectations because everyone will look at her as the poor little deaf girl whose mom was crazy and whose dad killed someone. I just wanted her to experience a normal life, where no one judged her. I had to protect her from this." Miley finished as I opened my mouth and she looked at me,

"I'm so sorry, I am, I brought her home though, I brought her back to you Nick."

I moved my hand towards Miley as she looked at me scared, like she was expecting me to hit her. I moved my hand up wiping the tears from her eyes resting my hand gently on her cheek,

"Miley I'm mad." Her lip quivered as a sighed, "But...I understand, kind of...well I'm trying too."

"Please don't hate me, or her..."

I shook my head, "I could never hate you, or our..." I looked at the girl, "_Daughter?" _

I pulled her back into a hug as she started crying, "I just wanted to make sure she didn't end up like us, that she'd be happy Nick, that no one would ever hurt her." Miley whispered as I kissed the side of her head,

"No one will ever hurt _her_," I let go staring in Miley's eyes, _"I promise."_

"Vonnie it's okay," I heard Daniel whisper, "They're not angry anymore,"

I let go of Miley and looked down at the little girl,

"Her eyes," I whispered,

Miley nodded, "Birth defect, but I think it makes her more beautiful."

I smiled and leaned down looking at the crying little girl, Daniel by my side. I looked straight into her eyes, "She's not beautiful, she's completely perfect Miley. I love her, just like I love you," I looked up at Miley and turned to Daniel, "And you."

I gently moved my hand out to Devonne as she looked at me unsure. Miley moved and leaned down motioning something to her as she looked between the two of us and nodded,

"How do I tell her that I love her?"

Miley turned staring at me so relieved yet still concerned. Honestly how could I be mad at her? She'd been through so much and yet still Miley was trying her hardest to bring her children up away from the reputation I'd created for them, while attempting to clear my name and find her best friends killer. Sure I was mad, I would be for a while but her intentions were good and in her positions I probably would have done the same.

Miley slowly motioned her hands to me as I watched intently and looked back to Devonne,

I copied what Miley had shown me as suddenly Devonne's cheeks turned bright red. She quickly repeated what I'd done back to me as I felt tears in my eyes, and for the first time it wasn't because I was upset. I opened my arms and she literally jumped into them giving an adorable laugh,

I moved one of my arms out pulling Miley in as she rested her head on my shoulder shaking a little,

"I love you Miley." I whispered,

"I love you too,"

I looked at her as she moved away facing my family, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's been so hard and…"

"I think I can say on behalf of the family, we're mad Miley." Dad stated,

Miley nodded as Devonne cuddled into me and I smiled at Daniel who was grinning at me, how did I get this lucky? How did I get two kids who were so perfect in their own individual ways.

"But we'll try to understand, like Nick" Mom finished, "This is-"

"A huge shock, like massive Miley! You deceived all of us..."

"I'm sorry I just-"

"We get it but you should have told us Miley."

"You can't tell my parents."

"We won't, this secret should remain just that."

"No one tells?" Danielle questioned as I looked at them,

"Not yet anyway, not until everything calms down. I don't think we can deal with another custody battle against us," I joked looking at Miley who nodded in agreement,

Joe stepped forward looking at me, "Can I…meet her,"

I looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know, are you going to be her uncle? Are you going to look after her? Are you ever going to believe me?" I asked and looked towards all of them, "Are you ever going to see that you made the mistake, that I was innocent, that I did this for my son, my daughter, Miley?"

Joe looked at me and nodded, "I'm sorry, I believe you."

"Nick we just didn't know the full story, the police told us-"

"What they wanted you to know." Miley finished, "Just like my parents."

Dad nodded dismally and looked at me, "We're all sorry Nick, we're sorry we thought you were guilty, I mean at the start we didn't but everything they had against you it sounded like you honestly wanted to kill Miley." He announced and I nodded,

"I forgive you, but I won't forget. You do one thing wrong and…you're gone."

"Nick." Kevin hissed,

"No, you do one little thing wrong and you lose me, Miley and the twins."

I wrapped my arm around Miley's waist as she looked at me,

"Right?"

Miley nodded in agreement, "Right."

"Okay." Joe whispered, "I'll be her uncle, I'll be your brother."

I nodded and Miley moved taking Devonne from me,

"This is Devonne, she's your daughter granddaughter and niece. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her."

I looked at Miley as mom stepped forward and instantly Miley became translator. I couldn't help but feel worried as I watched my family meet the daughter I'd only just found and still it felt like a bit of a nightmare honestly. I could still see the worry in Miley's eyes too, she had so much on her shoulders for so long and I wanted to help her but I could see she wouldn't let me in, not yet.

"Dad are you and mom back together?"

I looked at Daniel who stared at me happily, "I'm not sure buddy, I have no idea."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six.**

**Miley.**

"This is pretty surreal."

I looked at Nick across the bed from me freshly shaven with a smile on his face, however his eyes weren't focused on me for a change. Nick's eyes remained downcast staring at the two small bodies between us fast asleep, _our_ children, Daniel and Devonne.

"You'll get used to it." I announced.

"I just never thought I'd be a dad."

"Well I think these two are pretty good prove that you are one Nick."

"Yeah," Nick whispered nodding, "They are,"

We fell silent as I ran my fingers through Daniel's soft curls watching my babies sleep. Daniel slept like a log and not even our chatting this morning had raised him, nor me moving my hand through his curly hair. Meanwhile Devonne rolled over as Nick moved his hand before she touched it, I'd already informed him she was a light sleeper, she woke at the smallest movement.

"In prison I always thought about Daniel, about what he was like, if he hated me, if he was even okay…" Nick stated frowning a little as he looked at me, "I used to worry about him so much and I didn't even know him, but now…"

"The worry has gotten worse?" I questioned,

Nick shook his head, "No it's weird I'm not worried, _at all_, even if you are."

"You should be."

"Why? Miley they're fine, both of them." Nick whispered.

"The world we're bringing them into though it's-"

"They have us for parents," Nick announced like it needed no further explanation.

"You think they'll be okay?"

"No I don't," Nick stated smiling at me. "They'll be perfectly fine Miley, _relax_."

I nodded as Nick moved his hand over pressing it against my cheek gently, "You never worried as a teenager and now, all you seem to do is fill your life contemplating on the smallest concerns." He whispered looking at me, "Did her death do this to you?"

"No," I smiled weakly, "You did."

"How so?"

"You got me pregnant, this is maternal worry."

Nick chuckled and looked at me sadly, "If only things had been different, if maybe I hadn't yelled at you, if I'd been calmer…maybe this wouldn't have happened." I looked at Nick and shook my head,

"It would have, if they wanted Demi it would have happened regardless."

"But I might not have ended up in prison, Devonne might not be deaf and you..."

His hand dropped as I watched Nick give a sigh and the pain appeared in his eyes,

"What was it like? Prison?" I felt myself asking,

Nick looked at me confused as I stared at him intrigued, "We haven't talk about it, all we've spoken about is me and it's getting boring. I want to know what prison was like…" Nick just stared at me completely fazed by my proclamation, had he really not expected anyone to ask? "I want to know Nick, you can tell me anything you know that."

"What if they hear?" He asked looking at the twins,

"Only Daniel will and remember-"

"He sleeps like a log." Nick repeated knowing he'd run out of excuses,

"So…"

"It wasn't that bad." He whispered his eyes downcast.

"Really?"

He was lying, I could tell. "Yeah it was fine I mean-"

"The truth please."

"Okay fine, it was shit." He stated flatly,

Nick looked at me emotionless, "The guys were all crazy, they scared the living daylights out of me and I got bashed a total of three times. Finally I decided I needed to beef up so I could defend myself and in my forth brawl, well let's just say I got a bad reputation after that one and no one came near me again." I looked at Nick unable to imagine him fighting, just like he couldn't imagine me worrying, I suppose we both had changed.

"Did you mean it, what you said last night?" Nick asked suddenly,

I looked at him confused, "_What_?"

"That you love me?"

I sighed looking at him, "Nick we weren't even talking about that."

Nick's expression fell and he nodded and I groaned seeing his disappointment, "I do love you but…I don't know if I can play this happy family thing Nick, it's not me. I still don't know if I can completely trust you." I whispered as Nick just blankly stared at me. I knew it sounded dumb I mean we were sharing a bed for god sake but until I found Demi's killer everyone was a suspect.

"Okay, but you're going to_ try_ right…"

"Try what?"

"Us?" Nick whispered looking down, "For them?"

I nodded without hesitation, "Of course we'll work it out, just right now I have priorities and-"

"I'm not one of them?" Nick muttered looking down,

"No,_ no_" I responded, "You are, you are…but I'm just, I'm scared."

"Of what?" He spat, "_Commitment?_ Seriously Miley that's-"

"Of losing you." I retorted cutting him off.

Nick's mouth closed and he just stared at me thoroughly confused, "Why would you think that you'd lose me? You're all I have left." Nick stated seriously, I was about to correct him and tell Nick that he had his family but he'd never trust them again where as me…

"I'm worried something will happen to you out of-"

"What? Revenge for Demi's death?"

I nodded slowly, "I don't think anyone will kill you or anything, but I'm worried I'll lose this Nick, that you'll become someone else. As terrible as prison was to you it also shielded you from the scrutiny and trust me Nick, you won't cope with the backlash because I couldn't, I ran and…" I stopped shaking my head looking down at the two four year olds, "I lost myself."

"No you didn't, you've just changed."

"Nick when I had the twins, I didn't want them."

"Miley you-"

"It took me a whole week before I'd even faced them. A month before I even held them..."

I looked at him seriously as Nick sighed, "You were young Miley, you weren't ready to be a mom but look at you now!" He stated seriously, "You're a great mom and you didn't lose yourself, you changed, and I have too but I still love you."

"I love you too," I whispered,

Nick smiled looking at me sadly, "You won't lose me or these two,"

I leaned over towards Nick moving my hand to his cheek touching it as he edged towards me,

"They're not awake you know, you don't have to pretend we're together-"

"We're not pretending, we are together Nick, just not fully."

Our noses brushed as I closed my eyes,

"You lost Daniel."

Instantly I sprung back panicked as my head flew towards the door seeing Selena standing in the doorway. Nick had also bounced up out of the bed entirely ready to abuse our intruder only to realize who it was also. I sighed in relief shaking my head as Nick groaned, "What the hell Selena you scared the shit out of us what the hell are you doing here?" Nick yelled,

I felt someone crawling onto me as I looked to see Devonne staring at me confused gazing towards Selena. I pulled her onto my lap as Selena held up a piece of paper throwing it towards us,

"You lost Daniel." Selena announced.

"_What?_" Nick spat walking over,

"You lost custody Miley, to your parents."

"Wait? What?" I hissed shaking my head, "The court case isn't till-"

"Yesterday, you didn't turn up." Sel whispered,

My eyes widened as I looked at Nick who snatched the sheet reading it. I just froze in a panicked daze holding Devonne in my arms as I saw Selena staring at Nick apologetic. This couldn't be happening, not now! I wasn't a bad parent so why was my child going to be taken from me? Nick turned and looked back at me and nodded confirming the worst. At that moment I felt everything in me just tear apart as I slumped forward,

"She's right, they have full custody."

"_What's going on?" _

"Nothing," I responded to Devonne, "Nothing is wrong angel, there had to be some way around this right?"

We all fell silent as I turned staring at Daniel, my lip started to quiver and Selena rushed over to us. "Devonne?" She stated slowly but my daughter's eyes were locked on mine, which were building with tears. Selena lightly patted her shoulder as Devonne turned, "Why don't you come have breakfast with me?"

"No," I spat harshly, "No she stays, _you go_."

"Miley-" Nick warned,

"No, just leave Selena."

"Miley I just want to help." She whispered,

"_Please_ just leave,"

Selena looked at Nick who sighed nodding, "Sel just go,"

"The police are at your parents Nick asking questions, if Miley doesn't give Daniel up in the next twenty four hours she'll be charged with kidnapping." Selena informed both of us, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do to help but if you need anything call me okay?"

"Thanks Sel," Nick whispered,

"Leave. Now." I spat,

Selena nodded and slowly stepped out closing the door. I closed my eyes pulling Devonne up against my chest as I felt the first tear slip through my barriers and trickle down my face. There was just a deadly silence as I tried to grasp onto what was happening, I had never done anything wrong with Daniel, he'd had a good childhood and I wasn't one of those crazy parents._ I wasn't_.

Nick's hand lightly clasped my shoulder, "We'll work this out, we'll fight for him."

I looked up opening my eyes staring at Nick's angry expression,

"They'll pay for what they are doing to _our _family." He added.

I nodded as I felt more tears start to fall, this was my biggest fear, out of everything this was what I was so scared of. That my children, my innocent babies would become involved in something they never should have been forced into. Daniel had always been the pawn in my parent's evil games to get me back in the city, but the game had changed and with Nick on the scene it fuelled their arguments on my mental capability for raising my son. They had checkmate now, they'd won the game but I still had one last move.

"What happened? Mommy why are you crying?" I heard a voice whispered,

I looked towards my son seeing him giving a yawn and wiping the sleep out of his little eyes. "Nothing baby, I think it's time you, me and daddy had a talk."

**Nick.**

"So I'm going to live with evil mammy and pappy?"

"Yeah, but you can't call them that anymore." I responded,

I looked at Miley across the table whose eyes were glistening as she tried to convince a reluctant Devonne to eat breakfast. My eyes turned back to Daniel who stared at me with his innocent brown orbs looking into mine trying to comprehend but he couldn't and that was the thing that was really hurting right now. How could I explain to my son, the little boy I barely knew that he couldn't be with his mommy and daddy anymore?

"You need to be nice to them okay?" I whispered,

"But mommy-"

"Forget everything mommy told you." Miley announced handing a banana to Devonne, "You need to show mammy and pappy that I'm a good mommy okay? That you love me and I've never hurt you."

"What?" Daniel asked, "You never have hurt me, why do I have to go?"

"Because mammy and pappy are not very nice people and-"

"They're evil demons." Daniel inserted,

I glanced at Miley who shrugged looking back to Devonne, "You couldn't have just left it at mammy and pappy? You had to add those words?" I hissed at Miley across the table only for her to instantly look away from me her lip quivering. I sighed looking back to Daniel instead,

I put my hands on his shoulder staring directly at him,

"Mammy and pappy have custody of you now."

"Cus…cus…what's that?" He tried to say confused,

"It means they look after you now Daniel, because the police, you know them right?" I asked and he nodded quickly, "They don't think that mommy is doing a good job, and they think that mammy and pappy will do a better job."

"What? Why? I love mommy, she's-"

"I know you do, I know that but because of…me…they-"

"Because they think you killed aunt Demi."

I nodded slowly as Daniel frowned, "They think mommy is crazy don't they? Because we moved around so much, they think she's gone crazy! Everyone thinks that don't they?" I couldn't help but see Miley wincing at the mention of that word, the way the world viewed her now.

"Yeah, but they're wrong Daniel."

"I know that, mommy loves me she looks after me good."

"You need to tell mammy and pappy that!"

"If I tell them does that mean I can come home?"

I ran my hands through his curls and shook my head, "No buddy, it'll take mommy and me a little while but we'll work it out okay? I'm sure you'll get to see uncle Braison, Brandi and Noah heaps." He smiled a little, but still I could see he didn't completely understand,

"And uncle Trace."

"Yeah," I nodded, "And Uncle Trace,"

"Because my stoner of an older brother is so much more suitable to babysit then I am," Miley snapped as she pushed the banana into Devonne's mouth so that she had no other choice but to take a bite.

"Miley we're going to-"

"_Work this out_, yeah I heard you Nick." She spat,

"Miley-"

"Just stop okay," Miley whispered her eyes swimming with tears, "This is bad, we both know that."

I sighed and looked at Daniel defeated, "Okay little guy we better get going, I've packed all your-"

"_We?"_

I looked at Miley who frowned, "What do you mean by _we_ better get going Nick? I am taking him to my parents, not you. You're staying here with-"

"No, I'm not." I stated seriously, "_We_ are all going."

"No," Miley hissed, "They can't know about Devonne."

"She'll stay in the car, we need to leave now the twenty four hours is up in thirty minutes and trust me you won't cope in jail Miley." I announced as Miley stood up shaking her head,

"I won't risk it Nick," She spat staring at me as the tears began to resurface, "I won't risk losing _her_ too."

"Then we call Selena,"

"NO!" Miley yelled,

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "We need to go Miley, _he_ needs to go."

"No," She stated shaking her head, "I can't let him go."

"Miley-"

"You don't understand,"

"Miley please, we-"

"They mean _everything _to me."

I could hear the desperation in her voice as she clutched the back of the chair. "I can't do this Nick," She whispered as a sob ripped through her throat, "I can't do this, he means everything to me, I won't let him leave. When you were gone, Daniel was all I had left. I lost Demi, I lost you, I had to protect Devonne, I only had Daniel." The tears spilled down her face as she walked over picking Daniel up who had confused tears in his eyes, "I don't want to lose him too."

I closed my eyes refusing to cry, because I had to be strong now. "Miley, baby," I whispered opening my eyes and wiping them quickly, "We need to do this, he'll be safe with them, they will look after Daniel."

Miley chocked shaking her head, "But I can too! I can look after him too!"

"I know we can, but they have custody not us, not you."

She sniffled her teeth chattering as she hugged Daniel, "I love you so much and what ever happens I will always love you Daniel you know that?" She cried as Daniel started crying too, "Mommy will always love you, forever and ever, don't you ever forget it okay? You're my little man, you're my everything."

"I don't want to go mommy," Daniel sobbed,

"I know, but daddy is going to take you kay?"

Miley put him on the ground and kissed his head, "Go say goodbye to Devonne for mommy?" She whispered as he looked at her and nodded moving over to his sister who was staring confused.

Miley quickly signed something as Devonne's face lit up and she instantly hugged him happily. From her expression Miley had decided to leave our daughter in the dark and right now that was probably for the best because they had only been reunited and I knew Devonne would handle this about as well as I felt right now.

"What did you tell her?" I asked Miley quietly,

She stared at the ground more tears falling, "That you're going to get ice cream and that Daniel will bring her some back…"

I leaned over kissing the side of Miley's head, "I love you,"

She nodded and slumped away from me as Daniel returned back to us continuing to cry. Miley leaned down again and whispered a few words to him stroking his hair gently. I watched him clutch onto her finger shaking his head pleadingly while Miley tried to stop crying but she couldn't as she spoke to him. Finally she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go,

"No, no please don't leave me, mommy please" He begged,

I moved forward picking Daniel up while Miley started at me her face full of unreadable complex emotions but I could see one thing clearly in her tear stricken expression. She loved Daniel, she loved him more then anything else in the world and taking him away was going to destroy her. Daniel remained crying on my shoulder as I moved away from Miley's sobbing form. I moved through the house collecting Daniel's stuff as we moved outside and got into Miley's car. My throat started to close over as I did the seat belt up for Daniel while he cried,

"Don't let me go daddy," He pleaded, "Please I want to stay,"

I closed the door and climbed into the car sucking in a breath; we'd get him back, we had too. I reversed out of the drive and started the drive towards Miley's parents house enduring Daniel's cries for Miley while the tears started to fall down my face. I was relieved to find her parents gates open, only for that to be short lived when I noticed the patrol car parked in the drive way. I glanced at my watch to make sure, ten minutes to spare.

I pulled to a stop and climbed out as the front door instantly opened. I watched Tish's relived expression instantly turn into one of panic. Billy suddenly appeared his eyes wide with disgust followed by two officers,

"Mr. Jonas," One of the officer's stated walking over,

He remained blank and direct as he gazed into the car, "Miss Stewart is-"

"Unable to be here," I announced looking at Tish and Billy who were walking over towards me,

"What have you done to _my_ daughter?" Billy hissed,

His arms clutched Tish protectively as I stared at them both my rage peaking,

"_What have I done?_ I've loved her, and protected your daughter, the question you should be asking is what have you done to her today?" I yelled before I could stop myself because I hated them and what they'd become.

"YOU _MONSTER_," Billy yelled flying forward,

The police men intercepted pushing Billy back as I felt the tears start falling, "Miley is fantastic mother and you had no right to take Daniel away from her, from me because he's my son too, I DESERVER TO KNOW MY FUCKING CHILD." They stared at me as I noticed the eyes from the doorway, their the remaining shell shocked siblings,

"Miley loves you, so much." I added as I kept my eyes on all the family,

"But today that changed, because as Daniel screamed for her while I dragged him away from her sobbing body that love for you turned to pure hatred. You will never get your daughter back now, and when we get custody back, which trust me, we will, you will never see Daniel again I'll make sure of it!" I stated as the policemen stepped forward looking at me,

"Can we please have Daniel now?" He asked strictly,

I nodded and opened the door, "Come on Daniel," I whispered.

I pulled out two bags of clothes I'd packed because Miley had started crying and placed them on the ground. I unbuckled the seat belt as my little boy stared at me shaking his head, "Daddy I don't want to go…"

I pulled him out setting Daniel down, "I know but you know what? I need you to do something for me…"

"Anything." He whispered staring so innocently at me,

"Give them hell Daniel, give them hell." I muttered quietly,

"DANIEL honey come away from him," Tish called out,

She moved forward with the police as I gave them a look, "Please I just-"

"NO, RIGHT NOW!" Tish yelled, "Time's up,"

The policeman walked forward and grabbed Daniel only for him to scream, "NO, DADDY! I WANT TO GO HOME, I WANT MY MOMMY!" He struggled as I closed my eyes and turned away feeling more tears fall I didn't care if I cried though, "I HATE YOU, I JUST WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOM, I WANT MOMMY"

"Daniel it's okay," Tish whispered,

I looked over to see the police handing Daniel to Billy as Tish moved forward,

"YOU'RE AN EVIL WITCH," Daniel screamed, "I hate you. I want my mom."

Tish's face instantly contorted as she looked at me,

"I think you should leave Nick, _now_"

"NO DADDY, DON'T LEAVE ME…Please don't leave me again."

I looked at Daniel and wiped my tears, "You'll be home soon buddy kay? Just remember what mommy said okay we love you no matter what, don't let anyone tell you other wise. Mommy and me love you,"

"ENOUGH LEAVE!" Billy yelled,

The police stepped forward giving me a look as I nodded and got in the car. I felt sick as I turned the engine on but as I looked back I was thankful for one reason. Brandi Braison and Noah were all crying, and it wasn't happy tears. We would get him back, I would get Daniel back no matter what and we'd have a family again.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Nick.**

I'd never seen her like this before...

It had been three days since we'd given Daniel up and she was hardly functioning. I looked at Miley not knowing what to do right now, and it was scaring me, she was scaring me. She wouldn't eat or speak, hell she was hardly moving from the bed and I didn't know what I could do to help her. Miley was dead, in all senses but one, her heart was still beating even though the rest of her had given up. She wanted Daniel, something I couldn't give her and I didn't know what to do, not anymore anyway.

I looked at Miley staring at the wall for the eighth consecutive hour since she'd woken up this morning and kissed Devonne on the head. Not only was she not speaking to me, but she also wasn't signing to Devonne. I couldn't get Devonne to stop crying to add to things because she wanted to know where Daniel was, what was wrong with her mom but I couldn't interact with her! I couldn't say anything to her, because she was deaf and now Miley had become the exact same way and it was so frustrating.

I felt something tugging on me as I looked down,

Devonne motioned to me but I shook my head no understanding. Her lip quivered as I leaned down, "What's wrong honey? What do you want Devonne?" I asked slowly adding some actions,

Devonne pointed at herself and motioned to Miley,

"You want to go to mommy?"

She nodded as I shook my head, "Mommy is tired,"

Devonne frowned as I picked her up carefully, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I looked at Miley exhausted. I wanted to help her, and I knew her connection with our kids was far more than mine was but couldn't she see I was struggling? Couldn't Miley fucking see I wasn't coping?

"Nick?" A voice called out downstairs,

"Miley?"

I closed the bedroom door and walked down the hallway passing Daniel's room only to stop. I stared at the letters and closed my eyes feeling the pain I'd been trying to ignore, it was like prison all over again. I would forever be wondering how my son was,

"Nick?" Joe called to me,

I moved slowly holding Devonne carefully as I motioned to her that I heard voices, at least I knew that sign for that not that it was much use. I turned the corner and sighed seeing my entire family. I'd been desperate, I couldn't call anyone else to help me because I didn't really have any friends anymore, and neither did Miley. They were all I had right now, them and Selena but Miley wasn't too keen on having her around.

"I called mom, why are you-"

"You needed our help we're here." Danielle stated, "All of us,"

"I just wanted mom." I continued,

"Nick, you need your family." Mom whispered,

"Bit late for that now,"

Mom sighed as I saw the guilt flash over them, "Nick we just want to help okay, we know apologizing will never be enough but we want to mend our relationship to at least something of what it used to be." Kevin announced with complete honesty as I nodded,

"I do need help, but I don't know if you can help me."

"Of course we can Nick," Kevin stated, "We can help you."

Devonne struggled in my arms as I put her down and she rushed over to her Uncle Joe. He instantly scooped her up in his arms looking at Devonne in amazement, much like I did, she seemed unreal to me and my shock was their shock too I suppose. They had a new granddaughter to dote over. For the first time since Daniel left I watched my daughter smile, if only she knew what Joe had thought of me until recently maybe then she wouldn't be so accepting of my brother,

"How's the little princess?" Joe asked as she just stared at him,

Joe looked at me for an answer and I shook my head, "Devonne's been terrible, I don't know how to raise a kid let alone a deaf one! I have no damn clue I mean she doesn't like the food I give her, I can never get her to go to bed and then in the middle of the night she's just crying and…I can't do this." I announced my lip quivering, "I can't do this without Miley."

"Where is Miley?" Dad asked confused,

I motioned toward the bedroom, "I can't get her to even move at the moment."

"She needs…"

Mom trailed off pursing her lips as I knew that everyone was thinking the same.

Miley needed Demi.

"We'll go talk to her, Denise?" Danielle suggested,

Mom nodded walking over as she gave me a weak smile, I didn't return it and focused my attention instead on my brothers and dad. "Right now how about we try and cook you some lunch? What does she like?" Kevin asked motioning to Devonne, who rested her head on Joe's shoulder,

"Fruit loops."

"And?" Dad asked,

"Fruit loops."

"That's it?"

I nodded shrugging, "I honestly don't know, at the moment that's all she'll eat."

"You just don't know what she likes." Kevin announced,

I looked down giving a sigh, "Because I don't even know her,"

Joe huffed as I looked up and he put Devonne down. "Nick I know this is hard, coming back to all of this but you have to deal with what you've been given. We don't know Devonne either but look at her," He stated as I looked at the girl perched on the floor looking between us, "She looks like Miley, and she's half her which means you already know Devonne okay? She just doesn't know you yet,"

"I don't understand." I announced,

"Miley likes pancakes?"

"Yeah she-"

"You like pancakes?"

"You know I do." I responded seriously,

"Then we make pancakes, if that does work we'll try something else. It's a start." Joe proclaimed as Devonne threw her hands up to me demanding my attention. I gave her a weak smile and leaned down as she cuddled into my shoulder, "Nick it's going to get better, you just aren't used to them yet, and neither are we."

"So let's start making pancakes?"

Joe headed to the kitchen as Dad and Kevin followed. Devonne sighed looking at me confused as I kissed the side of her head, I just wished she could hear what was going on. I followed them into the kitchen and walked over putting Devonne carefully on the bench.

"You know why Miley misses Daniel right?" Kevin asked,

I looked at him as he smiled pulling out the flour from the cupboard, "On the day you were released I saw Miley and she proclaimed that Daniel was like you. That's why she's acting like this, because losing him is loosing you again Nick." I frowned not understanding,

"But I'm here,"

"So you're together?"

"No, we're just-"

"There's your problem." Joe stated nodding in agreement with Kevin,

"Miley said she doesn't want to be together."

"She doesn't know what she wants." Dad stated grabbing the milk, "Miley hasn't known what she wanted since you were arrested. She is following the only thing she can think of which makes sense to her,"

"Finding Demi's killer to clear my name."

"Exactly, so as much as I hate to say it, you need to get her back on track."

I frowned shaking my head as Joe flicked some flour at Devonne causing a giggle,

"Get what on track?"

"Make Miley work on finding the killer again,"

"No." I hissed, "No I don't want her getting back into this, it's too dangerous-"

"The only way you have a chance of being a happy family is when your name is cleared Nick. She never believed that you killed Demi," Dad announced as I shook my head, wow he was so wrong.

"Yes she did, she-"

"Ran away the day she was supposed to take the stand Nick."

Both my brother's looked at me as Joe handed Devonne the bag of flour, "Miley may have thought you'd killed Demi but that was only a small part within her, she had always been so certain with us that you were innocent Nick. Why do you think everyone thinks she's crazy? It's not just because she ran away." I frowned and turned away,

"I don't want her to get involved,"

"Nick she's been involved since day one, help her find the killer."

Joe motioned for Devonne to start tipping the flour, which she did watching carefully until he motioned for her to stop. I leaned back against the bench trying to understand. I wanted to find the killer, of course I did, but at the same time I didn't. We still weren't sure who they'd exactly been targeting that night and if we started to research it might put my family at more risk? Miley hadn't been threatened yet, but if we continued, would she?

"You can start with Demi's Iphone, Miley thinks is valuable."

"It is because it might link her to the killer,"

"But they were after Miley." Joe stated still confused,

"No they weren't I already told you this!" I spat giving a sigh looking at them frustrated, "The killer dragged Miley to the bathroom, there were drag marks on the carpet. How could they possibly have confused Demi and Miley if he put her in the bathroom? It doesn't make sense!" The spatula dropped in Joe's hand as he turned confused,

"So Demi was the target for sure?" Joe asked,

"Miley thinks so,"

"Everything has changed." Kevin muttered groaning, "Miley told us-"

"That everything had changed, this is what she meant."

"She was looking for her enemies, not-"

"Demi's," I finished,

"She has no leads?"

"Apart from the phone, no,"

"The past five years have been a complete waste now." Dad whispered,

The first pancake hit the frying pan as Devonne's eyes lit up. We watched as she pointed at it motioning with her hands to something, "I have no idea what she is saying…"

I looked at her and instantly realized, "Pancake…she's saying pancake."

Devonne nodded and pointed at herself motioning again as Joe laughed,

"She's like pancakes,"

My brother's looked at me as dad smiled, "We'll work it out, together."

**Miley.**

I just wanted him back.

I couldn't explain how I was feeling or how much it hurt, but right now my life felt pointless just because Daniel was gone. Even though I knew he was okay, that my parents did love him and would love him just like I did, I just couldn't help but feel sick because he wasn't with me. I didn't want to talk right now, or eat because it didn't matter, it wasn't a priority, not like Daniel was to me. I just wanted to wait until Daniel came back so we could do those things together just like before.

"Hey sweetie,"

The bed dipped beside me but I kept my eyes focused on the wall, I felt a hand lightly take my own. "We'll get Daniel back don't worry okay? Look we're going to call the police again today and arrange a meeting with the child protection agency," Denise whispered quietly, "We'll get him back."

I was shocked when I heard their voices downstairs, but who else did Nick have left? No one expect me and...I was useless without Daniel.

"What if we can't?" I whispered simply knowing I had to speak.

Danielle moved and sat in front of me blocking my view of the wall, "Don't think like that, we've got to prove you're a capable parent. You have a home now, here with Nick and we'll show you're dedicated to your children."

"They can't know about Devonne."

"They won't" Denise whispered,

I stared through Danielle as she sighed leaning forward, "He'll be safe with your parents Miley, as much as you-"

"I know that."

"Then why don't we concentrate on something else in the mean time?"

I shook my head feeling tears building up, "No."

"Miley,"

"I don't want to, I just want my son back."

"What about Demi?" Denise whispered, "You want her back too right?"

I turned confused looking at Denise who stared at me with worried eyes, "The last time I was faced with you like this was just after Demi died, before you were meant to stand in front of the court." She whispered moving her hand up to my cheek gently, "And then none of us even had a chance to see you again before you ran away."

"I didn't run away for the sake of it." I hissed,

"You went on adventure then, but you're back now. And I won't see you mourning Daniel like you did Demetria, he's not dead Miley, he is perfectly safe and he will be returned to you." Denise announced dropping her hand from my face and clutched both my hands in her own,

"I want him now."

"I think your attention is needed else where right now,"

"No it's not! Daniel was all I had left after Demi died! None of you believed me, everyone thought I was crazy! He was the only one who listened, who cared about me." I whispered chocking slightly,

"We all cared Miley, especially Demi and she's still caring."

"She's dead Denise,"

"That doesn't mean she doesn't care Miley. Can you imagine how proud she'd be of you right now? You've got two beautiful children, you've spent the past five years looking for her killer and never once have you let the pressure get to you. Until now that is," Denise whispered,

"They took my son, that's not pressure, they are punishing me."

"No Miley they're not, just for a moment we need to forget Daniel-"

"He's my _everything_ I can't-"

"You need to go back to when Demi was your everything, when you were pregnant and were blind sited to only want to find her killer." Danielle announced as I looked at them not understanding,

Denise looked at me and gave a weak smile, "Miley you went searching for Demi's murderer when no one else would stand up and do it, now you need to keep going because you need to prove that my son is innocent to the crime the world thinks he's committed." She announced,

"And if I find Nick innocent, he'll be seen as a capable parent." I whispered looking between them, "So we can get Daniel back…"

"Yeah Miley, but you need to let us help you too."

"No, not us, Nick and Devonne let them help you." Denise whispered giving Danielle a look,

"I can't put them in danger, I won't-"

Danielle laughed shaking her head, "Miley face it, we've all been in danger since Demi died! We all want answers and we know that you can solve the puzzle more so then any of us anyway. Now how about you get Demi's Iphone and start working out what happened?" I looked at her and nodded,

"Okay, for Daniel."

"And Demi, you owe it to her too."

"I want her back too though." I whispered frowning,

"One day you will, you'll see her again but right now how about you find out who hurt her?" Denise suggested as I nodded.

"So we have to get you out of bed, you need to have something to eat." Danielle motioned as I nodded and Denise pulled the sheets down, "Then you are going to go speak to your little girl because Miley….none of us can." I looked at both of them feeling guilty as I nodded again, "She needs you Miley,"

"I know."

I climbed out of bed as Danielle helped me carefully, "I'm going to enroll her in a school for the deaf, I already know which one. I can teach you how to speak to her, it's easy once you get the hang of it." I whispered as we started to walk towards the door the smell of pancakes wafting into the room,

"That sounds like a good idea, teach Nick first though, he's growing impatient not being able to speak to her." Denise suggested as she held my arm carefully, "And Miley we're so proud of you you've done an amazing job with both Daniel and Devonne considering…"

"You made the right choice to protect her Miley." Dani whispered,

"You're not mad,"

"Not anymore, we just want to learn about her. It's still a shock,"

I moved down the stairs with them trying to get my tired body to actually function. I knew as much as this was hurting that they were right, even without Daniel I had to keep living because Demi wouldn't want me like this. Devonne needed me, especially now, she didn't know these people and even if they were her family she couldn't speak to them not like me anyway. We moved downstairs into the kitchen as I heard Nick laugh,

"Finally something she actually likes to eat,"

"Well now you can just feed her pancakes continually,"

Denise smiled and opened the doors, "How is she?" Nick instantly asked,

She turned looking back to me as I stepped in looking at Nick nodding,

"I'm okay,"

Nick quickly moved over to me and without a word he pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder as he clutched me,

"We'll get him back Miley let's just concentrate on-"

"Finding who killed our best friend." Nick released me a pained expression on his face, "You don't want me to keep searching do you?" I whispered as he looked at me and shook his head,

"But I know you need too."

He leaned forward and kissed my head, "The Iphone is charged, you want a pancake?" Nick asked as he motioned to the phone sitting where I'd left it as I nodded,

"Yes please,"

I walked past Kevin and Joe ignoring the brothers heading towards my daughter first. She held out her arms to me as I collecting Devonne and brought her into my chest picking the Iphone up too,

"Mommy loves you," I whispered even though she couldn't hear,

I pressed the top button and watched as the apple appeared,

There was deadly silence as my search hit another wall,

"It's passcode protected," I announced giving a sigh.

* * *

**A/N- **Hey guys, no I'm not dead although I did feel like I was dying briefly. I had suspected appendicitis and was in agony for a week which is why I've been absent. Before I get complaints yes I will update my other two stories soon, I'm half way through writing the next chapter for the tape :) Thanks for all the reviews :D


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Nick.**

"Any luck?"

I yawned looking at Miley whose eyes were focused on the brightly lit screen of her dead best friend's Iphone. She gave a small shake of her head while her eyes continued to be locked on the screen. I watched for a moment, her fingers tapping away, her entire attention focused on the numbers and letters. I leaned over Miles watching as she tried to crack the code we all needed so desperately to know,

_0435, wrong passcode_

_0436, wrong passcode _

_0437, wrong passcode_

_0438, wrong passcode_

_0439, Iphone is disabled try again in give minutes_

I watched as Miley's lips clenched but she didn't move her eyes off the screen. I leaned forward pressing my hands onto her shoulder leaning my lips towards her ear, "How about you come upstairs and we get you into bed? You can keep going in a few hours?" I whispered quietly,

"I have to keep going, I have to crack the passcode."

I sighed looking at the clock, "Miley it's six am, you haven't slept all-"

"I'm fine Nick,"

"Miley please-"

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay," I whispered knowing I wouldn't win.

I kissed the side of her head carefully as she instantly turned and looked up at me. Her eyes stared into mine for a moment and then looked away,

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked carefully,

"No," She responded, "I like when you do that,"

"Do what?"

"Kiss my head, I missed it."

I slowly kissed her head again as I saw the smile come to her face. I edged down kissing her cheek as she turned her head staring at me our lips inches away. Miley leaned forward staring straight into my eyes as our noses brushed, only for her to suddenly move away looking back to the phone.

"Why did you do that?" I asked disappointed, "Why did you turn away?"

"Because…someone is watching us."

Miley motioned behind us as I turned around to see our daughter standing there holding a teddy bear her face red but a small giddy smile across her face. I smiled and motioned for her to come over as she quickly ran to me as I scooped her up and she let out a laugh. I kissed the side up her head putting Devonne on my hip,

"Your mommy," I stated slowly as Devonne watched, "Is being naughty, she needs to go to bed. Can you tell her to go to sleep for daddy?"

Miley turned around and looked up as Devonne started signing to her,

"What is she saying?"

I watched as Miley's face turned to one of surprise, "She just said exactly what you did, she told me to go to bed and that I was being naughty." Miley whispered as she reached out grabbing Devonne's leg shaking it playfully, "When did you get so good a reading lips missy?"

Devonne laughed motioning to Miley who smiled back, "You learnt at school, well we're going to have to put you back into school soon. Then you can make news friends and maybe we should enroll daddy too." She announced slowly as Devonne instantly started to laugh and I frowned insulted, "In all seriousness though, you probably should attend,"

"What?" I hissed,

"Adult classes, for sign…"

"The school will have them?"

Miley nodded, "They will, maybe you should ask your family too? That way you'll be able to all speak to Devonne," She announced and looked back to the phone as I sighed watching Miley contain a yawn,

"That's sounds like a good idea, but you sleeping sounds like an even better one."

"I'm fine Nick," She announced her eyes glued to the phone,

"How about we get breakfast Devonne?"

I carried Devonne into the kitchen, placing her on the bench as I began to scour the cupboards trying to find a suitable breakfast. I'd only just found the cereal when I heard the front door fly open as I frowned,

"NICK, MILEY, YOU UP?"

"Joe," A voice spat, "They might be sleeping,"

"Well now they're up,"

I frowned walking into the hallway staring at Selena scolding my older brother who held a plastic bag which he was shuffling through. Selena's eyes found mine as she smiled,

"Nick you're up, hey Devonne."

"And what are you doing here…together?" I asked confused,

Devonne who had clearly followed me instantly reached out for Joe who smiled taking her from the ground as she put her arms around his neck. "We didn't come together actually, I came over to see how you were doing, I was in the area you know, and I met Joe out the front by chance actually." Selena stated seriously as I looked at my her,

"You were in the area at six am?"

"I'm going to work."

"Selena you don't work." I stated in response,

She instantly closed her mouth realizing she'd just dug a hole for herself.

"And why are you here?" I looked at Joe holding my daughter.

He held up the plastic bag smiling, "Breakfast,"

"You're both over at six because-"

"We love you." Joe announced, "And I still personally feel bad about leaving you and-"

"Yeah that's a load of bull shit."

I frowned between them giving a sigh, "What happened?"

Both of them shrugged confused, "Okay seriously what happened? You're both here earlier then both of your capability to get up and look over eager to make me happy. What happened?" Both their smiles fell as Selena looked over my shoulder trying to see around the corner,

"Where's Miley?" Joe asked,

"She's on…why does it matter?"

"Can she hear us?" Selena asked,

I frowned and motioned for them to follow as I returned to the lounge room. I walked up behind Miley to see the blank Iphone in her hand as I frowned confused and leaned over to see she was fast asleep. Joe frowned giving me a questioning look as I sighed leaning forward taking the phone from her hand and putting it on the table.

"She's been up all night trying to crack the code?" Joe asked realizing,

I nodded pushing a cushion behind her head and throwing a blanket carefully over her body, the sofa wasn't an ideal sleeping location but at least she was resting. I looked back to them and motioned to follow me into the kitchen,

"So what's the problem?" I asked,

Joe put Devonne onto the counter top pulling out a bright sugar coated bun as her eyes widened with excitement reaching out for it, "No," I hissed slapping my brother, "No sugar before noon, she gets hyper,"

Joe rolled his eyes giving it to Devonne, who had it in her mouth instantly,

"Thanks, you're dealing with Miley if Devonne wake's her up."

Joe started unpacking as I waited while Selena smiled at Devonne who was eating the glazed bun like she'd never seen food before. "Okay seriously what is the problem? You can't just turn up here and then start ignoring my questions!"

"The photos came out of Miley visiting her house the other day."

"So?" I asked,

Joe pulled a magazine out of the white bag finally and looked down, "In an exclusive with E! Billy and Tish talk about their fight for custody of grandson Daniel and daughter Miley returning to ex and murderer Nick Jonas." Joe read out as my eyes widened snatching the magazine from his hands,

"It's all over the news, they spilled everything Nick." Selena whispered,

"Everything meaning?"

Selena and Joe both sighed, "Your son's photo…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I looked at the front cover and then skimmed through, sure enough there was a photo of Daniel and Noah together smiling. I sighed knowing this was bad, Miley had protected him from this but they'd just destroyed that.

"It gets worse…"

"How?" I muttered through gritted teeth,

"They blurted your address to the press."

"So the paparazzi are-"

"Everywhere outside." Selena muttered,

"How did they even find out I live here?" I hissed, "How did Billy and Tish know?"

Both of them shrugged as I closed my eyes leaning on the counter, "The article talks about how unstable Miley is, how you've corroded her mind and that they want to save their daughter from you. They are trying to apply for a restraining order against you for Miley." Joe announced,

"What?" I hissed, "They can't do that."

"Yes they can, if Miley is declared clinically insane."

"But they can't diagnose that unless she goes to a doctor-"

"Or her parents pay off a doctor," Joe whispered,

"And what then? I'll be told to stay away from her? Like that will work."

"No you'll be thrown back in jail for one, breaching your probation, and two breaching the restraining order. They've thought it out Nick." Selena stated grabbing one of the buns off the counter as I just stared at the two of them,

"You can't tell Miley,"

"Why do you think I asked you if she was within hearing range?"

"It'll destroy her," Selena whispered,

"So what now?" I asked huffing,

"Nothing, we wait and see what happens."

"Did the paparazzi see both of you?"

Selena nodded as Joe smiled, "Our alliance stands with you now, might as well let the world know which side we stand on. I expect the rest of the family will venture over during the day too."

I nodded gravely pressing two fingers against my forehead,

"Nothing is simple is it?"

"Not anymore,"

**Miley.**

I blinked confused as I moved my hand up rubbing my eyes. I looked at the little hand against my cheek realizing it was the reason I was now awake. Devonne smiled at me sugar around her lips as I frowned sitting up, what had happened? I looked at the blanket covering my body and the phone now located on the table. Great I must have fallen asleep,

I pulled Devonne up to my chest smiling,

"_Uncle is here…"_

"Uncle?" I asked her confused as she nodded,

I frowned realizing voices were coming from the kitchen, I looked at Devonne confused shrugging as she smiled, _"Daddy thinks grandma and grandpa will come over!" _She smiled excited as I nodded.

"Why?" I asked her confused,

She copied my shrug smiling as I kissed her forehead. My eyes however focused on the Iphone as I noticed it was lit up, I sighed looking at Devonne who smiled at me mischievously. I leaned over grabbing the phone tapping her lightly on the head,

"Don't play with the phone Von," I motioned,

She frowned as I looked at the screen confused, why was it on the main menu?

My eyes widened as I turned back to the four year old who stared at me a giddy expression across her face,

"No way," I whispered,

Suddenly the phone started vibrating in my hand as I watched message after message filling the screen. My eyes locked watching texts my best friend would never be able to read, how did this happen? I turned back to Devonne who had no idea why the hell I was surprised as I just gave a small shocked laugh. I shook my head amazed, I'd spent twenty hours on the phone to get a whole lot of nothing only for Devonne to play with it for less than five minutes and get the right pass code.

"You know how much I love you," I announced pulling her to me,

I laughed completely bewildered by how she'd done it, but honestly I didn't care. I hugged her tightly kissing Devonne on the head thankful for her innocent intelligence. My happiness was short lived as the screen went blank and I clicked the button only for it to ask for the pass code again. I sighed looking at Devonne for assistance, yeah I doubted she'd remember what she pressed.

She giggled as I frowned, "Now what numbers did you press Devonne, can you tell mommy?" I asked as she looked at me confused and continued to smile as I sighed again, okay…

I looked at the phone and realized three numbers were perfectly coated in sugar,

I grabbed my daughter's hand staring at the sugar, bingo.

3,4 and 8

So one number was pressed twice? I started pressing the numbers in random orders unsuccessfully as Devonne watched. Finally after the fifth attempt I got it and relief flood over me,

3348

"What would they represent?" I whispered,

I knew Demi, everything had a meaning her pass code would have been something important to her. I smiled kissing Devonne's head again as she moved leaning on my chest while I stared at the phone. I closed my eyes and hesitantly pushed the icon representing the messages. It instantly gave me a list some read, other's not as I noted the most recent…

Two weeks ago?

Surely they'd cancelled her phone? Then again just because that had been cancelled didn't mean her card wouldn't still be active. I knew from experience that the holder of the phone was the only one who could cancel it, clearly no one had bothered to try it. I clicked on the first message confused,

_I wish you were here Demi. _

_It's my birthday today, did you remember? _

_I framed a photo of us today, it's hanging on my new bedroom wall._

_Do you miss me?_

Those were only the last four, there were hundreds most likely. I stared at the name and closed eyes. Maddie, Demi's younger sister, I hadn't seen her since…well I hadn't seen her since Demi was alive. I ran my finger over the name letting out a sigh as I returned to the other messages. I hugged Devonne closer happy that I had her at least to comfort me, while Maddie relied on sending texts even though she knew her big sister would never respond.

I looked at the next message and saw Selena's name. It was dated the afternoon before Demi was murdered, just before she came over.

_So you're not going to speak to me now? That's real mature Demi. _

My eyes widened as I looked at the text quickly scrolling to the next one dated the day before.

_Coffee at four?_

Had Demi attended the coffee date? More to the point if she had what went down? I looked at the message confused, so Demi and Selena had been in a fight the night she came over to my house? How did I not know this? I looked at the screen realizing I had more reason to doubt the girl Nick trusted. What if she was the one who hurt Demi? What if she did something? My stomach filled with dread at the concept of it.

I flicked back scared clicking on the next message from a number I didn't know.

_Demi you bitch answer my calls, I know what you did! For fucks sake Demi I'm going over to your house, you better explain! _

My eyes widened as I felt my whole body tense, oh god! I clutched Devonne against me as I pulled out my new phone acting before I could even grasp the concept of what I was doing. I had to call this person.

Demi had a fight with Selena? I could assume that much. But this was an entirely different person who was mad, really mad. But were they insane enough to murder Demi? Did they find she wasn't at her own home and decide to just come to my house? Or did someone tell them? How much planning was even involved!

Then my breathing just stopped…because I could hear a phone ringing.

I stayed silent feeling everything in me just freeze as the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" I heard the voice ask confused,

Joe.

The voice echoed as I looked to Devonne realizing, she'd said uncle was here, and she meant Joe, Joe was in the house, Joe who could have murdered my best friend. I didn't say anything, as there was deadly silence on the other line,

"Hello is anyone-"

I hung up and stood up holding Devonne, realizing…

I couldn't stay here.

"Miley you're awake"

I spun around pressing Devonne's head into my shoulder to protect her. I stared at Nick who gave me a smile only for it to drop, "Oh god, I told Joe he shouldn't have given her that sugar bun, Miley you just go back to sleep I'll look after-"

My brain ticked over as I tried to decide what I was going to do, how was I going to act? Like I didn't know? That I didn't almost have evidence that suggested that Nick's brother and his best friend hadn't killed Demi? I just stared at him as I made a decision I knew I'd regret but right now I wasn't a good enough actress to pretend I was okay, like I didn't just read what I had. I leaned down collecting the phone as I stood up and started walking,

"Miley?"

I pushed past Nick as I walked into the corridor, "Hey that's where she went I swear that kid of yours is going to be the next Olympic runner, she must have literally run at the speed of light because I didn't see her," Joe's voice announced as I looked up,

Joe stood smiling as I held onto Devonne staring at him. He frowned confused as a hand wrapped around my waist,

"Miley what-"

I jumped away scared staring at Nick my whole body beginning to shake,

What did Demi do?

What did Selena and Joe do to her?

"Miley what happened?" Nick whispered moving his hand out,

"Don't touch me." I hissed panicked,

Nick's eyes widened as I turned around only to see another person,

"Miley is everything okay?" Selena asked her concern evident,

I looked between the three of them as I felt my lip quivering, I couldn't deal with this! I wanted to kill them, both of them. I had no idea what the fuck happened but if they had touched her I would kill them for taking Demi from me. Instead I said nothing and walked past Joe towards the front door, could they really have done this? Could they have murdered her? There was so much doubt in my head but god it looked bad to me, and honestly anyone could commit murder no matter who they were. It was why that I didn't understand.

"Miley!" Nick called out quickly rushing after me as I threw open the front door,

"Miley stop where are you-"

He grabbed my arm as I flew around slapping his hand, "Don't touch me! Stay away!" I repeated looking at Nick's confused expression as he shook his head,

"Miley what's going on, what happened?"

Joe and Selena moved up as I looked at them as I felt a tear fall,

"I need to leave." I whispered simply,

"What?" Joe hissed, "No you can't you only just got back, you can't-"

"Stay the fuck away from me."

Joe's eyes widened as Selena moved over to me, "Miley it's okay, what happened? Did someone do something? We can help you, don't be scared we can-"

"You can leave me alone, all of you, just-"

"Is this about Demi, is it-"

I grabbed my car keys off the table and without another word I rushed down the steps feeling completely panicked. I rushed to the car opening the back door and placing Devonne in it,

"Miley,"

Nick grabbed me pulling my body away from our wide-eyed daughter,

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Nick screamed in my face,

I leaned back closing the door in the process as he stared at me terror in his expression mixed with complete confusion. I just shook my head moving my hand out clutching the driver's door.

"I have to leave,"

"No you don't, the paparazzi are outside god damn it, if you go out there they'll see you Miley!" He pleaded as I shook my head, "They'll see Devonne, do you want that? Do you want her to be taken from us too?"

I hesitated feeling overwhelmed, how did the paparazzi know we lived here?

"I'm not safe here, she's not safe here, and you're not safe here."

I pulled open the door and threw myself in slamming the lock down on the window as Nick banged his fist on the window. I pushed the keys into the ignition looking forward to see Joe and Selena standing their perplexed. The chances of me cracking Demi's code were basically impossible, but Devonne had and how long would it take them to realise that I knew what they said to my best friend just before she was murdered? I reversed while Nick continued to hit the car screaming at me to stop but I couldn't, I had to protect my daughter, I had to protect myself, they wouldn't hurt Nick, but me? I knew something and I didn't know what that would mean to them.

The gate opened as Nick ran down following the car and I sped out seeing the paparazzi. I didn't give them a chance for a glimpse at our daughter though, and instead of waiting for them to move I reversed like a bullet sending them flying onto the grass for cover as I hit the street.

It wasn't until I got onto the freeway I realized I was crying. Not because of Demi, or leaving Nick but because two people I had relative trust for had lied, I knew everything the police did and I knew neither of them had mentioned that they'd had a fight with Demi.

Why did they hide that? Unless they were guilty.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine.**

**Miley.**

"Miley you're here."

Mandy opened the door staring at me, "What happened?"

I just looked at my best friend as her eyes stared at me concerned. Without another word she let me inside her apartment as Mandy instantly took a sleeping Devonne from my arms. "Okay you sit down on the couch, I'm going to get you something to eat. Don't run off okay?" I nodded slowly as Mandy quickly walked away and I headed to the plush sofa couch.

I sat down my eyes stinging from all the tears I'd shed, my body aching from the uncomfortable plane trip and my heart broken into a thousand pieces. I closed my eyes pulling out both phones as I placed Demi's on the glass table and instead took my new Iphone pressing in the number I had no choice but to call. I pressed call and waited to hear it ring, it was the middle of the night I doubted he'd even be awake. It only took one ring though,

"Where are you?" Nick asked his voice strained,

"Safe."

"Miley what-"

"Who's with you?" I asked exhausted,

There was silence for a second as I listened, "Just me," He was lying,

"I'm fine."

"Miley don't play this game with me for gods sake," He hissed.

"This isn't a game Nick," I whispered meekly, "I found something."

"What? Did you crack the phone code because-"

I waited a moment knowing people were listening, if I said yes it would mean that Joe and Selena would know, but if I lied then I couldn't tell Nick the truth. I bit my lip feeling tears coming to my eyes, I wanted to tell him so bad but I couldn't, not when I didn't know who he was in the company of.

"I have to protect Devonne,"

"Miley you need to come home." Nick whispered pleadingly anger evident, "Baby you need come back home, I can protect you, I can make this okay." I could hear the pain in his voice, the idea of losing both of us too much for him.

"You can't protect me from _this_, you can't do anything."

"Miley-"

"I need to stay away just for now, I need to protect Devonne."

"Baby," He whispered as I felt another tear fall adding to the thousands I'd already shed, "Please come back, come home, I love you and we can fix this." I frowned at what he'd just said as I bit my lip,

"I love you too, but…"

I stopped trying to think of a way I could hint at it, but how? "I need you to be safe too, I need you to protect yourself, I don't need to be protected Nick. No one can help us because…" I stopped trying to think, "You can't trust _anyone_."

I hung the phone up and turned it off pressing it against my head as the first sob ripped through my throat. A second later I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me gently onto their chest. I looked at Mandy like a child would as she stroked my hair, to say this was the first time she'd done this would be a lie. I kept crying as she said nothing and just sat with me until finally my panic and fears for everyone in my life started to calm. I realized for now we were all safe, for now no one knew the truth.

"I got you some cookies, and coffee,"

Mandy motioned as I sat up and she looked at me, "In return I want an explanation, can you give me one?" I just looked at Mandy and nodded handing Demi's phone to her unlocking it

"Read the message from Selena, the random number is from Joe…"

I leaned forward as Mandy sighed and I looked at her tired expression reading the texts that changed everything. Mandy was used to it now, me turning up in the middle of the night in tears when I found something out that I didn't want to know or when suddenly I just felt like I couldn't cope. It happened a lot.

"They had a fight with Demi," She whispered,

I leaned forward grabbing the mug holding it tightly giving a small nod,

"They mentioned this to the police?"

I shook my head as Mandy frowned and looked at me, "So you ran away because you think they're guilty?" She asked and I nodded,

"They were in my house Mandy, Nick trusts them and-"

"Miley I think this is the biggest lead you've ever had."

Mandy looked at me straight in my eyes, she never really believed the new evidence I gave her but to hear her say this it meant something. "I think that this is very damning evidence that they had something going on that night. The thing is by running here you're going to struggle to work out what happened." Mandy announced as I sipped at the coffee,

"I can't go back, I can't look at them, they murdered her-"

"You don't know that Miles, not for sure."

"But-"

"What happened to you?" She asked,

I frowned as she shook her head, "Miley you haven't been like this in so long," Mandy stated grabbing the plate offering me a cookie, "You realise you haven't cried like that with me for at least two years, you've grown confident and got your Demi emotions in check and now the old crying Miley is back why?"

"What do you mean-"

"Miley you walk around with a gun, you were breaking into houses and hanging out with the lowest of the human race to get information and now you're running scared?" Mandy stated confused, "You wanted to solve Demi's murder, and surely you must have realized by now that you most likely were going to know her murderer on a personal basis."

I took one of the cookies and shrugged, "I hoped that I didn't-"

"You have information now Miley, use it, get your heart in check-"

"I'm fine, I just…it was so much to handle. They were right there, with my daughter, with Nick-"

"It's Nick."

"What?"

Mandy smiled, "Being with him it's making you dependant."

I stared at her insulted frowning, "No it-"

"You're relying on him aren't you? You're back together?"

"No and definitely no."

Mandy looked at me, "You need to concentrate on the case Miley, you need to get back on track. Sure Nick getting out of prison was a slight distraction but now you need to focus again. Do you want to be able to settle down? Do you want Daniel back?"

I nodded as she sighed, "Then you need to become that gun wielding psychopath who isn't completely helplessly in love with Nick Jonas."

"I'm not helplessly in-"

"You are Miley, I can see it in your eyes."

I bit into the cookie as Mandy smiled, "Love him all you want, hell go get married for all I damn care but don't get too distracted."

"That's a mixed message." I responded,

"You need to find Demi's killer Miley, without that you'll never be complete or happy."

"So what are you recommending I do? Go back home tell Nick to fuck off and then go act like I don't know Joe and Selena may or may not have murdered Demi together or separately? I'm sure that'll work." I spat at Mandy, who shrugged,

"Yes to the second, no to the first."

"So what do I do with Nick? Because you are making him sound like he's a problem."

"He is, you just don't see it."

"He's not-"

"Miley, Nick controls you when you're with him." She spat, "If he says jump you say how high."

"But-"

"No, you need to stay independent."

"So I don't tell him about the case?" I whispered, "What I know?"

Mandy looked at me sadly, "Miley I can't answer that for you, it's up to you. Just remember the more you involve yourself the more likely people around you are going to get hurt. Isn't that one of the reasons you left in the first place? The less Nick knows the better at this moment right now."

I looked at Mandy and nodded gravely, "Then I won't tell him."

"No, you won't…"

"And I'm not helplessly in love with him, I'm just in love with him."

"You need to be independent," Mandy repeated looking at me, "You're strong and you need to get that bitchy confident attitude back where one little piece of evidence doesn't lead you to my couch in tears."

I nodded knowing she was true as I bit into the cookie again, "Then I'll go home,"

"Good idea,"

"But I'm going to pack all my stuff up."

Mandy frowned staring at me, "I'm going to move all the evidence back to L.A, I'm going to start a fresh, a new perspective." She smiled and nodded standing up and walking over to a small box that I usually opened every time I came to Chicago.

I watched as Mandy opened it and pulled up a single silver key smirking at me,

"Then you'll need this to open the storage room…"

**Nick.**

"I'm not worried." I repeated for the twentieth time, "I'm not."

"Then why are you pacing the room?"

I stopped and looked over at my mom and the rest of the family lounged out across the couches all watching me. I huffed staring at my feet feeling completely useless, I didn't know how I could help I didn't know what Miley wanted me to do. I had been mad, but not anymore, she'd called and I knew that Mi knew better than to run off without a valid reason. Something suddenly clicked in her mind, and I could literally see the light bulb lit when she rushed out of the house. Miley had worked something out and panicked, running was the only option she could think of at that moment.

"Nick it'll be okay, she's not stupid. Plus she called." Dad stated,

I knew that, and I trusted Miley. I just wanted to know what had happened.

I looked over at my brother's and turned away. I'd heard her loud and clear on the phone, she knew I'd lied to her when I said no one was here, the whole family was and I regretted accepting the call with them listening. Miley had wanted to tell me, I could hear it in her voice, but she wouldn't say it in front of them. Miley knew who would have been here she knew I only had my family and Selena left.

_You can't trust anyone._

She had a hidden meaning and I knew I no longer could divulge anything to my family. I didn't trust them, nor would I again but recently their caring nature had looped me back into the circle willingly, I just couldn't let them get too close.

"Okay I've had enough of sitting around here all night I'm going home!" Joe declared, "I need to sleep."

"Yeah me too, the suns up and it's time we all get some sleep before the day is ruined."

"Same, you're okay here right?" Kevin asked,

I turned back and nodded, "Yeah I am thanks for all coming over."

"No problem, call if you hear anything."

"Will do."

The family slowly said their goodbyes giving me individual hugs but it was Joe's that lasted the longest. He clutched onto me and sighed, "She's going to be fine Nick, she's done this to me before too…last time I saw her I managed to get Miles to stay the night with Daniel. The next morning she freaked out like that too, but she came back, and she'll come back for you."

I slapped him on the back in a brotherly way nodding, "I know,"

They all left as I finally closed the front door leaving a silence present in the house. I moved around quietly trying to find something to occupy my mind, but all I could think about was Miley and Devonne. I distracted myself by getting to know my house a bit more, sure I'd been living here a while now but I was still learning things every day. I walked along the hallway and stopped noticing the door open to Devonne's bedroom…

I frowned looking at what was to be the spare bedroom. I gazed across to the opposite wall to see Daniel's name plastered on the bedroom door. I finally had a purpose, my daughter needed a bedroom to come back too. I headed to my bedroom and went to find the contact number of the interior designer as I shuffled through the bedside table papers,

I finally found the card only to notice I'd dropped something on the floor.

I leaned down picking up the blank piece of paper flipping it over. I instantly regretted that decision. It didn't belong to me, it was Miley's clearly…

I looked at the photo of Demi smiling happily, Miley by her side from when they were about eighteen. I stared feeling a gut wrenching pain, I would never not miss her smile, her laugh and everything about Demi. It made me realise though that I still hadn't gone to her grave, I hadn't got to say goodbye like the rest of the world had. I had to go see her one-day too, say one last goodbye to my friend.

The doorbell ringing sent my focus elsewhere as I put the photo down.

I let my mind dwell for one more moment before I hesitantly walked away. I returned to the front door opening it expecting to find my brother or sister in law only to frown,

"Noah?" I asked confused,

She smiled happily as I stared at the sixteen year old, she looked like a young Miley now but with her own little quirks. I frowned confused at why she was here, as Noah waited patiently finally turning around,

"You coming or not?" She yelled out,

I tilted my head looking past as I stared down,

"DADDY!"

My eyes widened in complete surprise as my mouth dropped and a involuntary laugh ripped from my body. Noah stepped aside as I rushed forward dropping to my knees as Daniel ran into my opens arms and I pulled him to my chest hugging my giggling son tightly. I buried my head into his shoulder feeling so thankful as his little arms wrapped around my neck. I chocked suddenly standing up and looking at Noah who was leaning back staring at me confused Daniel's smile falling,

"Daddy why you crying?" He asked,

Daniel dropped one arm and moved it to my cheek wiping away the happy tears as I heard the teenager laughed behind me, "I think your dad missed you Daniel, and where is your mommy?"

I turned back to Noah who I just stared at, "Why did you-"

"Risk my parents wrath?"

I nodded as I looked back to Daniel, "Because all he talks about is mommy and daddy, it's getting on my nerves I decided maybe bringing him here would shut him up for a day." I kissed Daniel's forehead hugging him tighly,

"I love you so much Daniel,"

"I love you daddy,"

"So you going to invite me in?" Noah asked,

I turned back as I moved Daniel onto my hip nodding slowly, "Yeah, yeah of course you can come in. Ignore the mess, my family just left-"

"I know, it was live on E!" She responded,

I looked at Noah as her eyes blankly looked into mine, "Miley's gone again isn't she?"

I stared down and nodded as I looked at Daniel apologetic, "Mommy has gone away for a little while, but if she'd known you were coming I'm sure she would have stayed! She's missed you so much Daniel, we both have." He looked at me disappointed but still giddy,

"I miss mommy,"

"I know, I miss her too."

He leaned forward burying his head into my shoulder as I moved back to the front door. I nodded for Noah to come in as Daniel moved his mouth to my ear, "Is Devonne with mommy?"

"Yeah she is, she misses you too. She cried for days when you were taken…"

"I cried too."

I kissed the side of his head as I closed the door and Noah stood looking around. "I would have come sooner, but mom and dad didn't tell me where you lived, they told the magazine interviewer though,"

"Why? They think you'd run over here the first chance you got?" I joked,

Noah rolled her eyes throwing her overly large prada bag to the floor, "What can I say? I play the I'm an innocent little sixteen year old card and they think I'm a good role model for Daniel. So when they go out I get babysitting duty, not that I mind keeps them away from corrupting my little guy." Noah announced smirking at Daniel, "What have I tought you?"

"Don't listen to mammy and pappy,"

"Good job," Noah encouraged as I gave her a look,

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you doing this?"

Noah ran her fingers through her hair, "Because I love my sister, and she isn't crazy. I know Miley better than mom and dad do, she tells me everything, she _used_ to tell me everything." Noah whispered in contemplation,

"So you think I'm innocent?"

"Jury's not out on that one, I'm willing to be convinced."

"I love your sister." I stated,

"I know that,"

"I tried to protect her, I thought she killed Demi."

Noah looked at me and nodded slowly, "Miley obviously believes you, or she wouldn't be here that's for sure. So I believe you too Nick. Now can you get me a glass of water I'm parched?"

I put Daniel down and nodded, "Daddy can I go get my teddy out of my room, I forgot to take it with me! I missed it so much and my racecar bed. Noah you have to see it…" He announced,

"I will little guy, just let me speak to your daddy for a minute,"

Daniel nodded and gave me a adorable smile before sprinting off. I motioned for her to follow as I felt a little intimidated by the teenager, she wasn't a kid anymore and that was really daunting. "So how exactly did you get over here? Guessing you wouldn't want to risk the front gate, mommy and daddy might see." I mocked,

"I drove,"

I spun around frowning, "You can't drive!"

She nodded giving a small laugh heading for a stool, "I can actually, I'm sixteen I have my license. I fulfilled my requirements quick, I did not want to be anywhere near my mother and father anymore. I parked two blocks away, came through the back gate, you should probably lock it."

"Wow,"

I grabbed a glass filling it with water and sliding it across to her,

"How's Daniel doing?" I asked,

Noah rolled her eyes, "He's a little brat, like massively with mom and dad. He called mom a ugly self centered bitch the over day, good to see Miley's been teaching him important vocabulary words." I laughed looking down,

"I told him to give you guys hell."

"He's doing a good job, he won't speak to mom or dad directly."

"Does he miss us?"

Noah nodded looking into the glass, "A lot. I mean we expected him to miss Miley, she's raised him, but he talks about you a lot. To the point where mom and dad yell at him every time he brings up his daddy, they're trying to get it in his head that you're dangerous, clearly it hasn't made an impact."

"I would never hurt him."

"I know that, so does Brandi and Trace. Mom and dad however…"

"You gotta convince them not to file a restraining order for Miley against me."

Noah laughed shaking her head, "Don't worry mom has been unable to get a doctor to give her the right amount of certification, no matter how much money she's offered they've all said no."

"Good, because I can't go back to jail."

"You won't," Noah responded,

Noah sipped her drink and put it down giving me a look, "Okay here's the deal, I get the kid every Saturday and I'll come here on one request" I nodded looking at Noah, "Shake on it,"

She pushed her hand out as I accepted it, "Deal, I'll answer anything."

"Who the hell is Devonne?"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten.**

**Nick.**

"Do you miss mommy?"

I looked at Daniel holding a paintbrush in his little hand, pink paint splattered across his adorable little face. I nodded slowly staring at my son, "Yeah of course I do, I miss mommy lots and lots. Do you miss her?"

"Yeah,"

"Me too." Noah added,

I looked across at the teenage rebel tipping her paintbrush into the pink paint. It was Friday and Noah had been unexpectedly put on babysitting duty. "I miss how she used to tell me everything, and now she only tells me the absolute least amount necessary, like the fact I have a seemingly invisible niece." Noah stated spite in her voice as I winced,

"Noah she didn't mean to-"

"I know Nick it's just, _I'm her sister_."

"Hey she didn't tell me either," I responded moving the pain brush up and down.

"I guess I can't be mad at her right?"

"You can be mad, just not forever."

I had no choice but to tell Noah about my daughter, thankfully Daniel had only spoken to her about Devonne but he'd talked about her so much Noah couldn't help but ask. I wanted to lie and say it was his imaginary friend, but honestly lies had got me no where in life, I'd learnt that the hard way it was easier just to be honest. So I'd told her the truth, taking a complete risk in doing so. She hadn't exactly handled it well but Noah had accepted the fact she now had a new niece to dote on when Miley finally got back. If she came back... Miley had been gone for two weeks now, I had received a few texts and another call but still I had no information on Mi's actual location.

"You still don't have any idea where Miley might be?"

I rolled my eyes continuing to paint, "Not the slightest,"

"Do you know Daniel?"

He shook his head splashing paint on the wall as we attempted to paint his twin sister's bedroom. The interior designer had come and done everything but I wanted to do something, so painting the walls candy pink was my job, or _our _job as a broken family.

"You sure?" Noah quizzed,

I stopped mid motion looking at Daniel's expression as he stared at the wall.

"With Devonne?"

"I know that, but where was Devonne? Before here?"

Daniel's lip twitched uncertain, "If I tell you…will mommy come back?"

I instantly nodded and dropped the paintbrush moving over to him. I leaned down in front of Daniel who stared at me, "Yeah buddy if you tell us, where is mommy? Where did Devonne live before she came back here?" I asked as he looked at me and then at Noah, who loomed over me hopeful,

"Chicago, with Mandy."

"Chicago?" I repeated,

"Chicago." Noah murmured,

I turned looking at Noah who shook her head, "Mom for a while suspected Chicago about two years ago because all the mail Miley sent was stamped there, but we had no luck finding her. I didn't know Mandy lived there…"

Daniel nodded, "She raised Devonne, when me and mommy went to investigate,"

I picked up Daniel and looked at Noah, "We could go to-"

"We have no idea where to start looking Nick."

"We just need to find Mandy," I responded and looked at Daniel, "Do you maybe know the address?"

He shook his head then bit his lip, "No, but it's not in the main city, I know that. The house is pretty, it's in the suburbs mommy said. I have my own bedroom there too." I looked at Noah realizing that this was basically no help what so ever,

"Know which suburb?"

Daniel shook his head, "The house is white,"

I kissed the side of his head as Noah looked at me, "Nick it's still a lead, we just narrowed down the whole world basically to Chicago, Mandy has to work somewhere, she has to have her address written on something! I still have her mom's number. Maybe she can tell us?"

I looked at Noah and nodded, "That sounds good, but-"

My phone vibrated as I stopped mid sentence pulling it out. My eyes stared at the unknown number and then at the message,

_4000 Santo Tomas Drive Los Angeles. Be there by 3pm outside on the corner. _

"Who's it from?"

I frowned re reading the address and message; it had to be from Miley all her calls came up as unknown on my cell. I handed the phone over to Noah who read the vague message a confused expression appearing on her face as well. She handed it back and looked at me shrugging,

"I don't know where that is,"

"Me either, but it has to be from Miley."

"How do you know-"

"It has to be, who else would be telling me to meet them somewhere?"

"Are you going to go?" Noah asked nervous,

I looked at Daniel hopeful as I nodded, "Yeah I am,"

"Can I come?"

I shrugged nodding at Miley's little sister, I didn't see why not? Miley didn't say I had to come alone. I wiped the dried paint off Daniel's face and looked towards Noah, "You can come, how about you get Daniel ready and I'll go work out where the address actually is?"

"Okay,"

I moved my son over to his aunty as I quickly began to put the lids on the paint buckets, the room would have to wait for the time being. I finished cleaning up and headed to the computer typing the address in hoping like hell this was actually a connection to Miley some how. I looked at the location that appeared, it was about a forty-minute drive from here and it was two o'clock now, it gave us plenty of time to get to the address. I looked at the map closing my eyes, god I wanted her to be there, for both of them to be there.

"Nick?" Noah called out,

I quickly jotted down the directions on a post it note pulling it from the pile as I left the room. I walked out to see Daniel now dressed in a different outfit all the paint gone, while he stood at Noah's feet.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, but are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked,

I looked at her picking my son up off the floor, "I don't know, but what other choice have I got? Sit here and try and sort through a million people in Chicago to find Miley? Or take a risk and follow this text to a closer location in L.A? We might as well go and see why Miley sent the text,"

"What happens if it wasn't her?" Noah warned,

"Then it'll be a waste of time,"

"What happens if this is a set up?" The tone in Noah's voice implied something which I didn't even want to consider right now, "What if it's a way for someone to seek revenge for Demi?"

"It won't be, let's just go!"

I moved past Noah who huffed but followed regardless of her doubts. We went out via the back gate deciding to take Noah's car rather than face the wrath of the paparazzi lenses and the likely hood of Miley's parents finding out Noah's secret babysitting methods. We got in the car, Noah reluctantly giving me her keys to drive as I stared at the address,

"Is mommy going to be there?" Daniel asked from the back,

"We don't know buddy, but we will soon."

We hit the road and started our journey towards 4000 Santo Tomas Drive. Noah was edgy the entire trip constantly fiddling and moving around beside me in the passenger seat, I suppose I couldn't blame her we didn't really know what we were getting into. Meanwhile in the back Daniel wouldn't let his excitement die down as his constant ramble about Miley became the only sound within the car,

"Then can we go for ice cream with mommy?" He asked.

"Sure Daniel,"

"Can I get two scoops,"

"Uhuh,"

I gazed out the window turning into the drive as I carefully started to read the numbers. "And I want chocolate, Noah do you like chocolate?" He asked as I watched the numbers quickly rising, "Because I like chocolate, it's my favorite, mommy's too she loves chocolate! Actually I like all-"

"We're here." I announced

I looked at the rendered building before me as I turned staring at Noah,

"It looks like a school."

"Agreed,"

"Why would she have sent us here?"

"I have no idea," I gazed at my watch staring at the time, "Well we better move to that corner I presume, it's almost three."

Noah looked at me giving a sigh, "You sure about this Nick?"

"Yes, I have faith this is Miley, come on let's go."

I climbed out of the car grabbing Daniel as I looked to see Noah staring around awkwardly. "Nick are you sure you want to be standing out here in the public? Wait I have a good idea…" She leaned back into the car and pulled out a cap as I stared her and she threw it to me with a pair of sunglasses,

"_Seriously?_"

"Do you want to get attacked, this is a school remember! Demi fans everywhere."

"We don't know that!"

"Put them on,"

Noah slammed the door and took Daniel from me putting him on her hip as I put on the accessories on frustrated. We walked across the road as I realized we weren't the only ones standing and waiting, there were people everywhere, mostly women, correction mother's most likely. Noah noticed as well and gave me a look when we finally reached the corner.

"Now we wait?"

"Suppose so…"

I stopped noticing suddenly a steady stream of uniformed children flooding from the building, so it was a school. I looked towards Noah who was watching with curious eyes as well, slowly we waited and then I noticed something…

"They're deaf, this is-"

"A hearing impaired school." Noah finished.

I looked at all the children ranging from kindergarten kids to senior students all trailing out and speaking in sign language. Did this mean that Devonne was here? I looked down to speak to Daniel only to note that he was staring blankly to the right of us,

"Devonne?"

I spun my head relief consuming me spotting the little girl. I watched as Devonne's face lit up and she ran towards us, her overly large school bag bouncing on her back as she slammed in my legs wrapping her arms around them. Daniel followed suite hugging his sister as I instantly laughed in relief sweeping her up into my arms kissing the side of her head looking at my daughter. Devonne's eyes radiated happiness as I stared at the uniform that was far too long for her as she let out a cute giggle,

"Thank God Devonne," I hugged her tightly shaking my head, "Thank God you're okay."

"I missed you Von," I stated slowly so she could see,

I put Devonne down as Daniel hugged her again and smiled adorably nodding at me, as her eyes looked over us her smile suddenly faltering a little,

"This…this is Devonne?" Noah asked shakily,

I looked to see Noah staring nervous as she leaned down gazing upon her niece for the first time. I nodded kissing the side of Devonne's head as she let out a giggle her eyes still watching Noah intrigued,

"This is your aunt Noah."

"Her eyes…" Noah whispered confused, "They're different colors,"

"Yeah they are, she's special."

I'd never felt like this before to be honest, I hadn't realized how quickly I'd slipped into dad mode until now. I worried about my kids already and I still barely knew them but seeing Devonne the relief just felt so good, to know that she was right here in front of me even if I had a million questions. Devonne smiled and nodded signing something I didn't know as she just giggled and moved over to Noah smiling excited. Noah just stared at her in shock as Devonne decided to make the first move and hugged her, I doubted Von understood what I'd said but clearly she knew whom Noah was…

"Oh my god," I heard Noah whisper her lip quivering,

I watched Noah hug Devonne as I turned to see Daniel looking around,

"Buddy aren't you happy Devonne's here?" I asked him thankful,

Daniel looked at me and nodded, "But mommy's not…"

**Miley.**

I untwined the string my eyes barely open as I grabbed another pin walking across the room. I pressed the red piece of string into the wall stabbing a photo of a smiling Demi with yet another metallic sharp pin, connecting the string to a photo of Joe across the room.

I stepped back to the centre and just stood there.

It cost fifteen dollars a day to hire a storage room, and unlike the rest of the garage like rooms surrounding me in the building mine was not being used to store unwanted furniture and grandma's ugly Christmas presents. Mine was a map of progress, an investigation, and a five-year mystery.

This storage room was dedicated to Demi's murder.

Photos surrounded the room, faces in the business and outside of it all some how related to Demi or involved in suspicious activities on that night. It had taken me five years to make it in Chicago, four days to pull apart and six days to start the whole thing again in Los Angeles. Now I'd finished for now anyway. Multiple colored strings were tied across the room connecting the dots; prime suspects were red, family were orange, people not investigated were blue. As I spun in a 360 I took in the full extent of what I'd created, of how much I'd learnt and how close I might be to finding the truth. I ducked under and grabbed a small wooden peg attaching it to the red string attaching Joe and Demi, which also bisected another piece of red string from Selena. I pegged a piece of paper to it and sighed reading the note I'd made,

_Fight with Demi? Possibly murdered her?_

Pieces of paper hung like clothes drying on the colored string around me, thousands of items of clothes that I couldn't take off until it was solved. Then with one snip I could take the whole thing down for good. I ducked through the web and got to the door opening it and exiting into the hallway. I took one last glance before shutting and locking the storage room, it was time to go home.

I left the building and got in my car knowing that I couldn't go back to the hotel I'd been staying in for the past week with Devonne, it was time to go to my real home, with Nick. I stared the clock reading four am as I headed down the streets my brain demanding sleep. Within fifteen minutes I pulled up to the gate pushing my son and daughter's birthday in, as it swung open. The front door was unlocked just like Devonne promised and I silently moved back through the house I'd abandoned in a panic. I got to the bedroom door and opened it finding Nick asleep on one side of the bed, a small smile slipped to my lips as I moved over dropping my bag and climbing onto it alongside him. I crawled under the covers and moved over resting my head alongside his closing my eyes,

"So you don't know when she got back?"

"No idea, she was here when I woke up an hour ago."

My mind was confused as it slowly woke up realizing arms were wrapped around my body and my head was against warm skin, a chest. Lips kissed my forehead gently as I continued to lie still wanting to return to sleep lying in Nick's arms.

"Devonne says she's been at school a whole week, Miley enrolled her last Monday which means they've been here one out of the two weeks since they left." I heard a voice whisper, I knew who it was and that sent my skin to shiver, I couldn't trust Joe no matter what.

"How did you find out that?"

"A lot of difficulty, good thing Joe is good at charades." Kevin added lightly,

Nick made a small chuckle making sure not to disturb me as his hand gently ran up and down my back.

"Are you going to get up?" Danielle asked,

"No, I don't want to wake her…"

"We'll make breakfast for Devonne then, Noah is coming round?"

"Yeah at ten with-"

"I can't wait to see her face," Joe whispered happiness evident in his tone, "She couldn't have come back on a better day,"

"I know,"

"We'll leave you be, come down when she wakes up,"

The door closed, as there was silence for a moment. I listened to Nick's heart beating under me while his chest rose and fell my head comfortably on it. How we'd ended up so entwined during the night was a mystery to me but I wasn't complaining because with him right now I felt safe.

"Where have you been babe?" Nick asked quietly, "What happened to you?"

He ran his fingers through my hair as I decided to stop playing along,

I opened one eye gazing up as Nick just stared at me a weak smile on his lips, "Good morning, when exactly did you get in last night?" He asked quietly staring at me not mad, just concerned,

"Late," I responded my voice still betraying my exhaustion,

"Clearly, you didn't even take your shoes off…"

I gazed down confused at my attire to see I was wearing a tank top and shorts, I wasn't wearing this before. I looked back to Nick my head still on his chest as he gave a slight laugh, "You looked uncomfortable so I put you in those," I felt my cheeks heating up as I looked down, "Don't be embarrassed, you were tired and where ever you were was clearly important," I slowly sat up and closed my eyes running my hand through my hair,

"It was…"

"You okay now? Everything is good right?"

I smiled opening my eyes, "I'm fine, we're fine, and _everything_ is fine." I lied,

A bang erupted from downstairs as I flinched and Nick suddenly grabbed me. I jumped in fright as he just laughed and pulled me closer, "You don't need to jump at the smallest things, I'm here to look out for you, you know that right?"

"I do,"

Nick smiled moving his hand up slowly cupping my face, "God I missed you,"

I stared into his eyes and nodded, "I missed you too."

He leaned towards me pressing our noses against one another, "I know something happened, I know you worked out something and you don't want to tell me but if you do…I'm here, I'm right here okay?" I nodded closing my eyes letting Nick's aroma consume me,

"I love you," I whispered,

"I love you too."

It was me who finally made the decision as I closed the gap between us. Nick's lips melted against mine instantly and I felt a relaxing sensation run through my body as I fell against him naturally. His lips so soft against mine, memories instantly sparking of the last time I kissed him, the night we went a little too far. This time the kiss was gently, it was sweet, it was everything that represented why I loved Nick with all my heart. I had never realized how much I missed this, missed us being so close until now. We continued to kiss as his hand continued to rub my back,

"Say something, we can't just stand here and watch," I heard a murmur,

"Oh come on, we can't ruin this for them,"

"We can hear you," Nick announced against my lips,

I pulled away opening my eyes as Nick kissed my head and we turned looking towards the door I didn't even hear open. My mouth dropped as I chocked,

"Daniel,"

"Mommy,"

I pushed the sheets down as I watched my younger sister put him on the ground. Daniel jumped straight onto the bed and threw himself at me as I pulled him against my chest enveloping him in my arms. I heard Nick laugh beside me as I started crying in relief, Daniel was here, he was okay, he was here, my little baby was here.

"I missed you mommy," He cried into my ear sobbing,

"I missed you too Daniel,"

I felt Nick's arm wrap around my waist, "Surprise," He whispered against my ear, "Now don't go running out on me again okay? Because Daniel, Devonne and me miss you too much when you're gone."

"I won't," I whispered crying as I cuddled into Daniel relieved,


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

**Miley.**

"I think we should go out today…"

I placed Devonne's hat on her head giving Nick a look, "Like we should go out _out_, Devonne's at school, everyone is at work and we deserve a day to be together." Nick announced picking up Devonne's school bag as I just looked at him unsure about the idea of us going outside _together_.

"We'll get recognized…"

"So?"

"So I don't want you to get abused by Demi fans."

"Well I can take it."

"I don't think I can Nick." I responded seriously,

"Miley-"

I turned around giving Nick a look, "Nick you've barely left the house, you haven't dealt with this new world yet. Everyone hates you, and if we go out together it will just make everything so much worse." I announced seriously,

I picked Devonne up opening the front door as Nick sighed, "Miley we can't live like this, like we're hiding. It's ridiculous I was found innocent remember?" He stated throwing his hands in the air dramatically, "I love you and we deserve to be able to do normal couple things, like go to the movies and the beach without having to worry we're going to get attacked."

"So we're a couple now?"

Nick's expression instantly fell, "I just…I thought because we-"

"Because we kissed a few times that makes us together?"

Nick just shrugged a hurt expression on his face, "Well yeah but-"

"You haven't asked me yet."

"Asked you _what_?"

I looked at Nick and stepped outside, "To be your girlfriend, so how can we possibly be together?" I questioned in retort,

I didn't wait for a response and instead headed towards the back gate. Taking Devonne to school every morning was a hard task because we couldn't let the paparazzi see her, so we decided that leaving one car in the back street was the best way for us to be moving her around. I slipped out the back gate as Devonne looked at me confused,

"_Why is daddy upset?"_

"He's fine," I stated,

I opened the car door placing Devonne inside as she instantly went for the seat belt and I turned to see Nick looking frustrated and confused, "So if I asked you to be my girlfriend right now what would you say?" He asked slamming the back gate as I looked at him and rolled my eyes,

"I'd say no,"

"Why?"

"Because I expect something a little more romantic then that proposal."

"What like take you to a restaurant? To the beach? Oh that's right we can't go out because you reckon we'll get abused." He snapped at me,

I turned around to see Nick giving me deathly glare as I slammed the car door closed. Why was he being like this?

"I'm only looking out for you Nick! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't need anyone to look after me Miley!"

"Yes you do-"

"No I don't"

I huffed and flung open the car door climbing in without another word I slammed it shutting myself inside. A moment later he climbed in a long side me, I stared out the window unwilling to look at Nick right now. He just didn't understand the world anymore, sure I believed he didn't kill Demi but the rest of the country believed he was guilty and that I'd gone crazy! Going out was not a simple event now, it needed to be planned. I heard Nick sigh frustrated as he started up the car but he didn't say anything, the car trip to Devonne's school was completely silent neither of us willing to back down,

"Be good, okay?"

I leaned over kissing Devonne as she smiled, "_I will, bye mommy_,"

"Bye baby,"

"Bye Von,"

I moved back as Nick kissed her head and she smiled hoping out of the car. We both sat and watched as she ran amongst the other kids and then disappeared inside the school building.

"So we going to talk or not?"

I shrugged looking at Nick; "I don't know? Are you going to actually listen to me for a change?"

"J_esus_ Miley," He hissed throwing his hands down on the steering wheel, "What's with you at the moment? One minute you're all over me, and then next we aren't together! You are giving me whip lash here, you do one thing and say another."

"I'm trying to protect-"

"Stop with the fucking excuses," He hissed,

Nick turned glaring at me, his eyes billowing with rage "I can look after myself, I went to jail Miley, I didn't have you in there to _protect me_," He mocked as I felt tears coming to my eyes, "And the world can't be as fucking harsh as that jail was, look at me Miley I could take most people down before they had a chance to throw the first punch. I can protect my fucking self."

I looked out the windscreen staring down the road, "I know you're concerned or what ever bullshit but Miley do you really think I can't cope facing the world?"

"You don't understand how bad things have got Nick." I whispered,

"I know how bad it is," He yelled at me, "I know no one will ever accept me again but I don't give a fuck. I don't need to fit in anymore, because I only need my family and hopefully you to stay with me, because I don't care what the rest of the world fucking thinks."

"Nick please-"

"Just at the moment, I have no idea what you're thinking because you are being such a god damn bitch! I mean running off all the time, what is with that? And suddenly you come back but then you won't tell me what happened? Miley this is getting ridiculous, I now you miss Demi but for god's sake she's dead Miley and she doesn't give a fuck about you anymore. So move on and get over it!" He yelled,

There was a deadly silence as I looked down at my fingers,

"You finished?" I whispered meekly,

"Miley-"

"Are you done?" I spat,

"No, I'm not." Nick whispered slowly, "Miley I'm beginning to see why everyone thinks your crazy, and I want to help you."

I turned and just stared at him as Nick just looked at me, I knew he was just blurting everything out and maybe he didn't mean most of it but I wanted to hear this. "Because I can see it in your eyes, you still think Demi is here. Not with us, but I can tell the reason you want to solve this murder so bad is because you think Demi's going to come back. But she's not Miley, and in running away all the time you're losing everyone else. You're not doing this so we can all live happily ever after, you're doing this because you're still trying to grasp onto Demi's life when everyone else has already moved on."

"Okay," I whispered simply,

"_Okay?_ That's all your going to-"

I pushed open the door and climbed out not even bothering to close it. I bit my lip refusing to let the tears fall as I started walking, that had hurt more than I expected it would, it hurt _a lot_. I kept walking as I waited for Nick to call after me, because I knew he would regret what he'd said but when he didn't call out my name, I just felt my heart breaking. Had I really screwed up everything? Did Demi really not care about me anymore? Was I really trying to keep holding onto her, when everyone else had moved on without her, without me?

I just kept walking and walking until I didn't know where I was.

Then I stopped realizing he was right. I had no one left now.

Sure I had Devonne, but did I really? If she knew what was going on, would she in fact be with me? Or would she have decided I was crazy too? I put my hand up and waved down a taxi knowing there was only one place I could feel at home.

"Los Angeles cemetery," I announced,

My mind played tricks on me as I stared out the window, thinking of times with Demi and it almost felt like she was still here. If I kept thinking of those memories she would always be here, and why was that so bad? What had I done so wrong that everyone deserted me or decided I was crazy? I paid the taxi driver and climbed out realizing it was raining, that's all I needed right now.

I got to Demi's grave and smiled sitting down looking at the withered flowers,

"Hey Demi, what's happening?" I asked simply,

I felt a tear fall down my face as my lip quivered and I leaned down putting my head on the grass. The cold rain started to soak my skin mixing with my tears. Soon they turned into sobs and before long I was screaming until I just couldn't do it anymore.

She was still here, even if no one else believed me. She would always be here with me.

I laid down crying, "I miss you so much, no one understands, no one gets me."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked to silence as I cried,

"I just want you back, I want everyone back. I want to go back to before..."

**Nick.**

"I just can't believe you were so stupid!" Selena yelled at me,

"Nick you shouldn't have said anything to her, she's not crazy!" Joe continued the yelling as I just sat there taking the onslaught, "She isn't okay but Miles isn't damn crazy! Miley was Demi's best friend Nick, her _best friend_." He repeated, "Of course she acts like Demi is still here because it's helping her cope with the knowledge that Demi was murdered practically in front of her."

"Do you realise how stupid that sounds?" I muttered,

"It's not stupid!" Selena snapped, "Don't you ever feel like Demi is still here?"

"No,"

"Then there is something seriously wrong with you, not her." Sel spat,

"I didn't mean to upset her,"

"But _you did_, you knew exactly what damage you were going to do."

She was right, the second I started yelling at Miley I just burst. Everything I'd been trying to ignore, inner feelings of confusion just spilled out and I couldn't stop them. I reached far beyond the point of turning back, so the more I yelled the worse everything got to the point where I'd just gone too far. Half the stuff I didn't even know I felt, until I was yelling them, hell I still wasn't even sure I believed half of what I said.

Joe sat down on the armrest of the sofa shaking his head not understand, "And you just let her walk away? Why would you do that Nick? If you love her-"

"I didn't want to upset her more." I whispered honestly

"Bit late now." Selena spat,

There was silence for a moment as I leaned back on the sofa closing my eyes. I regretted what I'd said, I did, but at the same time some of the things I said were the honest truth. Miley did need to move on.

"Do you think we should go look for her?" I asked,

"No." They both responded without hesitation,

"I'd be surprised if she ever comes back." Selena announced,

"Don't say that."

"What? It's the truth Nick!"

"She'll come back, Devonne and Daniel-"

"She'll take them back, you wait." Joe hissed looking at me his eyes terrified, "Miley will take them from you without a second thought Nick, one day they'll be here and then they'll be gone. We've already been through this, we all yelled at her too but god nothing like what you said. You practically murdered her _too_, just like you murdered-"

"I didn't touch Demi," I spat,

"You sure? Because-"

"I didn't, and like you're so innocent,"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Joe yelled at me furious,

"Why did Miley run out the over day?" I retorted to both of them.

Joe and Selena stared at me completely confused but I wasn't stupid, "I can read Miley like a god damn book, and when she ran away a few weeks ago, it was because of both of you not me."

'Nick what are you-"

"Well why else would she have run out and left? It wasn't because of me. Think!"

"I have no idea Nick, it had nothing to do with us." Sel stated seriously,

"_Unless_," Joe whispered looking at Selena, "The phone."

"What?"

"What if Miley cracked the code?"

"So? That's a good…_Oooooh_." Selena whispered stopping.

"What?" I hissed, "Why are you both-"

"In which case-"

"Shit." Joe hissed,

Joe and Selena just stared at one another looking horrified, "She left because of what we text Demi, right before she died." Joe reasoned as he closed his eyes leaning back letting out a huge groan, "Could this get any fucking worse? She most likely thinks we went and freakin killed Demi, Selena."

"Well if we hadn't had a fight with her maybe she wouldn't be dead Joe!"

"What Demi did was reckless,"

"She was scared Joe, she panicked!"

"She didn't even think."

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled interrupting them,

Both Selena and Joe turned looking at me realizing I was still present, Selena sighed and shook her head, "Nick it's a long story, and nothing that we need to worry about right now, correct Joe?" She spat looking over at my brother, who gave a laugh pressing his fingers against his temple,

"Doesn't it have to do with _everything_ going on right now?"

"No," Selena spat, "Miley-"

"Ran because she thinks we murdered her best friend."

"So that-"

"Nick's mad because she keeps running away, so this is basically our entire fault, just like Demi's death because if we hadn't fought with her she would never have been at Miley's that night. She would have been with me." Joe hissed at Selena while I just sat there completely speechless as I looked at the two of them,

"You…you had a fight with Demi and-"

"Nick shut up. For once just shut _the fuck_ _up_." Sel hissed,

She moved over to Joe and began to whisper something, as I stood up confused. I clutched my hair and paced away trying to work out what just happened? So Miley had cracked the code and lied about it. She found something on Joe and Selena, which clearly she thought meant that they were guilty, but by the way they were talking they weren't? What the hell did they fight with Demi about though? This was too much for me to handle right now!

"Nick we'll explain once Miley comes home." Selena announced,

I turned around as Joe gave a light laugh, "_If_ she comes home."

"What did you fight with Demi about? Did you kill her?"

"No, but god I wanted to." Joe spat furiously.

"_Joe_!" Selena hissed,

"_What?_" He spat standing up, "Demi went behind my back, you're back she-"

"We're home!"

Instantly the fight fell silent as we heard mom's voice radiate from the front door. I huffed and pointed at the two of them, "This isn't over, you are both going to explain what the hell happened with Demi, or I will be talking to the cops. And don't think I won't I still have Miley's gun for protection if either of you try something," I snapped,

They both just stared at me speechless as I walked into the hallway only for arms to wrap around my legs. I smiled picking Devonne up and pulled her into a hug, mom gave me a sad smile looking flustered. "The school is nice, hard to find but nice…I haven't told her about Miley, _I can't_," Mom announced,

"That's okay, thanks for picking her up,"

"No problem, did I hear yelling?"

"No of course not, Joe and Selena were just talking loudly…"

Mom gave me a look and I shook my head confused, "You okay?"

"Uhuh,"

I kissed Devonne and placed her on the floor as she instantly ran into the lounge room. I listened to my daughter suddenly giggle as Joe laughed too and I quickly walked in to find Joe hugging Devonne while Selena smiled,

"How's the princess?" Joe asked,

I glared at the two of them feeling panicked, what did they do to Demi? Clearly it was bad because why else would Miley have run? Was Devonne safe with him? Were any of us?

"Did something happen?" Mom asked,

"No." We all quickly responded,

"_Okay,_" She stated hesitantly, "And Miley?"

"No word."

"Any ideas?"

"None." I responded,

"Okay well-"

"NICK WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice screamed,

I looked around confused and quickly moved back out the hallway assuming the voice was screaming from the front door. Instantly mom, Joe and Selena followed as I turned to see Noah standing there clutching her car keys,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" She screamed,

Noah lunged at me as I looked at the teenager confused dodging her attack,

"What? What do you-"

Then suddenly she just started crying, "_What did you do!_"

"Oh Noah," Selena whispered moving forward and brought the girl into a hug as I just stood there my mouth hanging open.

"What did you do?" She chocked out, "What did you say to Miley?"

"Is she okay?" I whispered,

Noah sobbed shaking her head, "Demi's family found her, she was at Demi's grave asleep in the fricken rain! They rang mom and dad because when they woke her up she wouldn't stop crying!" She sobbed shaking her head. "They dragged her from Demi kicking and screaming and took her to the first place they could think of…"

"Where?" I asked scared,

"A rehabilitation centre for mental illness."

My eyes widened as I stared at Noah sobbing, "She's not crazy! Miley's not crazy, she kept saying that she was upset, that you'd made her upset and questioning whether she was crazy. Mom and Dad forced her to sign into the centre, and then these doctors came and took her away, she was screaming for them to stop. This is your _entire_ fault!"

I just stood there staring at Noah crying, "She only signed it because Miley said you called her crazy, that everyone thinks she's crazy."

"_No, no_ I didn't mean it like that." I whispered scared, "I didn't,"

I chocked on my words as I felt mom's arm come around me,

"Nick it's okay, she's going to be fine, we'll just go and get here okay?"

"No you won't!" Noah screamed looking at us hysterical,

"Why not?" Selena asked,

"Because the doctors announced she was medically unable to make decisions for herself, and believes it's your fault. Mom and dad have applied for a restraining order on behalf of Miley against-"

"WHAT?" I screamed, "No they can't do this-"

"All of you, the entire Jonas family."

"No," I chocked, "No they-"

"You will never be able to see my sister again now,"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12.**

**Nick.**

"How could I let this happen?" I asked groaning,

I leaned my elbows on the table staring down at the wooden pattern while my entire family with the addition of Selena and Noah surrounded me. How could I have been so cruel to make Miles actually believe she was crazy? "I've fucked up big time, and now Miley is locked up in some kind of place for god damn insane people. This is all my fault,"

"Nick she decided to go in there."

"Mom and dad were with her though, I doubt it would have been voluntary."

I looked at Noah bouncing Devonne on her lap as I watched my daughter innocently drawing pictures with her crayons. I should have closed my stupid mouth and never said those things.

"Why did she do this though, why did-"

"Because you told her she was crazy." Joe spat,

"But everyone has been saying it, why did she believe me?"

"Nick are you really asking that?" Selena questioned looking at me annoyed, "The whole world could be screaming and telling Miley she was crazy, but she wouldn't believe them, not until you said it. She loves you and your opinion of her matters more than the whole six billion people in the world. You told her she was crazy, she believed you."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know you didn't Nick," Mom whispered, "But Miley thought you did clearly."

"So what are we going to do?" Joe asked,

I just glared at him unimpressed, "Well you could start by telling us all what you had a fight with Demi about right before she died." I spat and continued my gaze over to Selena who instantly looked down,

"We'll tell you but with Miley."

"Why?"

"Because what good is it to you now?" Selena snapped,

"I want to know-"

"You _want,_ you don't need to know." Joe announced, "Not like Miley does."

"Nick," Selena stated giving a frustrated sigh, "Can you just believe both of us when we say, we didn't hurt Demi. Not physically anyway, that night though a lot went down and it isn't our place to say, nor was it our place to tell the police. It was Demi's personal issues and now she's gone I want to respect my best friend's wishes, meaning the least amount of people knowing what happened is the best."

"Could it be linked to her murder?" Dad asked seriously

Joe shook his head, "No, we would have told the police if it had been,"

"It was just really personal stuff," Sel repeated,

"Okay but are you sure it had nothing to do with-"

"No." Joe announced, "It would have made no difference."

"Okay then," Noah stated, "Nick let's just drop that for now."

"Fine,"

"Let's concentrate on Miley then, and how we're going to get her out."

"We could break in?" Joe suggested,

"Yeah not a chance, the place she's in no one would escape. It's like a maximum security prison." Noah stated seriously looking at all of us, "We can't get her out like that,"

"Then how do we get her out?"

"Maybe we shouldn't," Noah announced seriously,

I looked over at her confused along with the rest of the table who all just stared at her waiting for an explanation. "Miley needs my family on her side, we need them to get off her back and yours." She announced, "Why don't we let her _'get better'_ in the eyes of the world so then mom and dad will trust her. Then she can come here secretly and maybe Miley will get custody of Daniel back. We need to make mom and dad trust her again."

"That's too much of a risk," I spat,

"What choice do we have?"

"What if she actually listens to them? And is infiltrated by her parents?"

"That won't happen Nick." Danielle stated, "She hasn't changed much in the past five years, no matter what her parents have said and done. I doubt a few weeks can change her opinion of them,"

I nodded understanding but still, "How can we leave her in their with those…nutcases?"

"Nick," Mom scowled me, "They aren't-"

"Miley isn't like them mom, compared to her they are crazy she isn't."

"Well got a better idea?" Noah questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I can't just sit here and wait, it could be months!" I spat frustrated,

"Then don't sit here," Selena snapped, "Do something."

"What?"

"Help Miley."

"You just said not to,"

"To get out, I didn't say you couldn't help her with the investigation."

I tilted my head looking at Noah as she just stared at me, "Miley has been working for five years on it, and don't you think she's learnt something? Miley must have information somewhere right? We need to find out where it is and Nick you need to keep working on finding Demi's killer for her." Noah announced as I stared at the teenager,

"But we can't exactly go and ask her," Joe announced, "Your parents kind of have a restraining order against all of us and I'm not too keen on an orange jumpsuit."

"My parents have issued it against the Jonas family not-"

"Me," Selena whispered,

We all looked at her as Noah smiled, "And not me, they still think I'm on their side."

"We could go see Miley and find out where everything is, and tell her she needs to pretend to be getting better to please her parents." Selena stated looking at Noah who nodded confidently, "It could work right? That way we won't have to worry about the Stewart's anymore and then you can concentrate on the bigger issue at hand."

"Finding Demi's killer."

A sudden noise caught all of our attention as I looked at Devonne holding a piece of paper high in the air. Noah tried to take it as she pulled her little hand away leaning over the table towards me,

"Oh it's for daddy, you better take it."

I took the piece of colored paper smiling, "Thank you baby,"

I looked at the picture confused as Kevin gazed at it alongside me.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea,"

"It's a phone…" Danielle stated turning it upside down,

"A phone?" I asked unsure,

"An Iphone." Dani whispered,

Instantly all eyes were back on Devonne, "Is this Demi's?"

Devonne instantly held three fingers up, then put them down,

"Honey you're four." Mom stated confused,

Devonne just shook her head, motioning three fingers, then another three then a four…then eight. She looked around as she pointed at the drawing and suddenly it clicked.

"Demi's code is 3348."

"What?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because Devonne just told me, now we just need to find the phone."

"And how much do you want to bet that's with Miley's evidence." Noah whispered simply,

**Miley.**

Was I crazy?

I didn't know that answer, but everyone else thought I was.

So did that mean I was 'clinically insane'? That I was 'depressed' 'lost' and 'traumatized'? Did that mean I was 'medically incapable of making decisions for myself'. Because that's what the doctors said…

Was I _crazy_ because I still believed Demi was here? Was I _crazy_ because I wanted to solve her murder more than anything? Was I _crazy_ to still be in love with Nick after everything he'd done to me? Was I _crazy_ for signing myself in here even though I had the choice to stop this whole ordeal? Was I even crazy? What did that word even mean? Or was the pressure just getting to me? I didn't know.

But I knew one thing being in here wasn't helping.

I sat in the box shaped white room on the small white bed, next to the white bedside table, which had to no surprise a white jug of water on it. I didn't want to come here but in my emotional state and complete lack or understanding some how my parents had convinced me I had no choice but to sign myself in. So I had. Because what else did I have left to lose? I honestly thought maybe it would help, but it wasn't. The drugs they gave me made me feel tired and even though I wasn't sad, the feelings and memories were still there, they just didn't hurt anymore. It didn't feel right.

I trailed my fingers down the window pane looking out the window staring at the large security gates. At least twenty paparazzi were outside the gates eagerly watching and waiting for someone to turn up, or for me to attempt an escape. I couldn't escape though, my door was locked…let's just stay I didn't go down without a fight when I signed the paperwork and realized maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

I wasn't crazy. I was obsessed, but not crazy.

A light knock sounded on the door as I gazed over, the key unbolted the door and it opened without me permitting entrance, so why bother knocking? An elderly nurse popped her head in smiling, she was kind to me, and she genuinely cared. I wasn't just a patient like everyone else saw me, I was a person to her. I returned the smile as she walked in holding a tray with my lunch on it,

"You have a visitor miss,"

"Who?" I asked intrigued,

"Your sister, and another girl. The doctor said no of course, you aren't allowed any visitors for two weeks, but I said I could sneak them in…" She stated giving me sad smile, "You don't deserve to be in here hun, you're not like these people."

"Are you sure?" I whispered,

She nodded, "You're just sad and heartbroken. We can't fix that."

I looked at the pills, all seven of them. She clicked her tongue,

"You take them and I'll go get the girls."

"Kay,"

I took each separately drinking it with the small foam cup of water. I placed it down and she nodded, "I'll be back in just a moment, don't tell the doctor though okay? This is our secret…"

I nodded looking at the food as I picked up the knife and fork…they were plastic. I dropped them insulted as I heard the door lock again. Did they really think I was that much of a threat to myself? I picked up the sandwich nibbling on it a little as I leant my head back on the window closing my eyes the tablets swirled in my stomach making me feel queasy.

I didn't like this. I just wanted to go home.

I continued to nibble on the sandwich as I heard the door unlock again.

"The door is locked?" I heard a familiar voice hiss,

Noah not Brandi. I sighed in relief, she knew me better than the rest of my family did. She knew about Devonne, about why I acted the way I did. The door opened as the nurse sighed,

"Your parents have really got the doctor in a frenzy, they've convinced him she is completely unstable. So yes, she is locked in here…" The nurse whispered, her head appeared as I smiled weakly my eyes tiring,

"Hey your visitors are here,"

"Kay,"

She stepped back as suddenly my little sister appeared. Her concerned face instantly filled with absolute agony as she rushed over and without a word pulled me into a hug. I slowly moved my arms up burring my head into her hair as she let out the smallest and faintest of sobs,

"We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

"Kay," I responded,

Noah let go of me and moved her hand to my check a few more tears falling,

"Why is she like this? She's so absent and-"

"She's on high amounts of sedative, you parents doing." The nurse said harshly as I just stared at my little sister's petrified face, "I'll give you some time alone, please don't try and run away with her you won't get far."

The door closed as Noah looked at me, "Miley why did you sign yourself in here? Why did you let them do this to you?" She asked,

I shrugged, "Because…I'm crazy,"

"No your not." A new voice announced,

I swiveled my head gazing at Selena who sucked in a breath and walked over, "Miley you are not god damn crazy! Nick was wrong okay? Everyone is wrong about you. Now you need to get your damn act together and stop telling people your crazy, because your not."

I looked at her, I should be scared, but the drugs took that feeling away.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your only link to your daughter now, with Noah."

I looked back to Noah confused tilting my head as she moved onto the bed beside me, her hand resting on my back. "Miley, mom and dad got approval for a restraining order against the Jonas family for you. They can't come and see you here, or…ever." I frowned blinking confused,

"What?" I asked feeling angry,

"Miley they're ruining everything, that's why we're here."

"We're going to get you out okay," Selena stated sitting down beside me as I looked between them, "But first you need to tell me, how long do you think you can last in here?"

"I can't…I hate it here."

"How long?"

"A few weeks."

"Miley you need to convince them that you're okay. You need mom and dad to believe that you are okay, understand?" I nodded slowly as she smiled, "That Nick did brainwash you but you've realized you made the wrong choice to be with him. I know that's a lie but you need to convince them it's the truth, that you love them so much and the past five years were all a mistake."

"Why?" I asked confused, my head spinning.

"Because Miley you need to keep your enemies close."

I looked at Selena and stared at her, "I am," I stated to her face,

"We know you cracked the code, actually we know Devonne cracked Demi's phone code." Selena announced and looked across at Noah "And I know you think I killed Demi with Joe, but I didn't, I swear Miley. We will explain everything once we get you out of here,"

"Kay,"

I saw Selena's lip quiver as she looked at Noah, "Miley why aren't you mad?"

I shrugged looking out the window, "I wanna go home."

"How many drugs have they given her?" Selena hissed,

"I don't know, I just…"

"I wanna go home." I whispered.

"We're going to get you home okay?" Noah responded,

"You just need to stay in here until your parents think you've recovered. Then we'll work out what's going to happen okay? Miley Nick's going to start investigating Demi's death while you're in here." Selena announced as I just looked at her, "He feels so bad Miley, he never meant to hurt you. Nick wants to help, he wants to find her killer…"

"Kay,"

"Can you help us?" Noah asked,

I nodded slowly feeling completely out of body, nothing felt real.

"I have a storage garage in the city."

"Yeah okay…"

"There's a silver key in my bag, in the car." I murmured resting my head on Noah's shoulder as she sighed, "It has the address written on it and the room number, tell Nick to go alone. No one else, just him. Promise?"

"Promise." Selena whispered,

I felt tears as I shook my head, "I promised Mandy I wouldn't tell him, that I wouldn't let my emotions get the better of me, that I'd stay independent and find Demi's killer." I announced looking between them, "I failed."

"No, no you haven't…you just need some help."

"Kay,"

"Daniel and Devonne miss you." Noah added,

"I miss them too, and Nick."

"You mad at him?"

"No... I shouldn't have gotten so upset, he was just angry. I just lost myself. When Demi's family turned up at the cemetery, I just couldn't stop crying, I couldn't even though I wanted to. They think I'm crazy too. Then mom and dad turned up, I was so hysterical they easily brought me here…" I chocked out regretting everything that had happened, "I shouldn't have come here."

"Miley we'll work this out."

"Kay," I murmured out closing my eyes,

"I love you." Noah stated her voice heavy with tears,

"Love you too."

The door unlocked as I heard a sigh, "You need to go,"

"Bye Miley, you keep fighting. Pretend you're okay." Sel whispered,

"Tell Nick, Von and Daniel I love them and that I'm sorry."

"We will."

The door closed and I was left alone as I fell into my pillow wanting to escape.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys update number 2 for today I'm a roll here! Thanks for the reviews, in case you don't read my other stories I'm going to China tomorrow so I won't be back for two weeks and I shall update when I return!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13.**

**Nick.**

"She said you had to go alone Nick."

"Why?"

"Because Miles trusts you, us not so much." Sel stated swinging her legs,

I held the key in my hand looking at Selena sitting on the counter top overly frustrated. It was like prison all over again, she wouldn't tell me how Miley was, what she looked like, how she was feeling or anything in regards to the girl I was love with, except the location of this key. Selena didn't want to hurt me, and she believed if I knew nothing it was for the best, I however disagreed.

"Was Miles coping or-"

"_Nick._"

"I just want to know! I love her Sel," I whispered pleadingly,

"I don't care, and I'm not answering that, now go."

"But-"

"Nick you've wasted the last two days doing nothing. I told Miley you'd keep investigating the case and instead you're sitting here doing nothing but holding that key and doubting yourself and Miley. Now go, I'm going to pick Devonne up from school and nothing is going to go wrong. Miley will be fine." She announced picking up her coffee as I sighed,

"You'd tell me if she was really bad right?"

"I would, and she's not." Sel stated, "She's _fine_."

"Then why won't you tell me more-"

"Nick please," She groaned jumping off the counter, "Leave!"

"Fine, okay, I'm going."

"Good."

I grabbed my wallet and car keys giving Selena a glare, "Don't do anything stupid with my daughter, understand? If you do I'll-"

"Kill me, hit me, what ever Nick. You can trust me."

"I might not after going into this room of Miley's,"

"I doubt she has anything on me you don't already know."

"Oh she will." I stated smirking as Selena frowned although unfazed.

I turned and headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I had been avoiding going to the storage room because I was still kind of worried about what I was committing myself too. Did I really want to bury myself in the grief and feelings attached to Demi's murder? I suppose I didn't have a choice though. I left my house hopeful Selena wouldn't burn it down in my absence, the workers were finishing Devonne's room today and I needed someone to supervise. Selena offered and I had no option but to reluctantly agree,

I got in the car and looked at the key one last time before finally setting off. The paparazzi captured photos as I drove out the gate, but I didn't care that much, they could photograph me all they wanted, just not my daughter. I followed the directions and I eventually found the storage building. I drove up the gate pressing the buzzer as I looked at the screen,

_Garage number _ _ __

Easy…I typed 213 in and then frowned.

_Cod __

Shit.

I racked my brain sitting there as I noticed the paparazzi had followed me here. Fantastic that was all I needed. I decided to take a stab in the dark and pressed Daniel and Devonne's birthday in to no success, then mine, then Miley's. Then it clicked as I leaned my hand out yet again,

_3345_

The gates instantly unlocked as I smiled, smart Miley.

I drove through and parked my car gazing to see the paparazzi all at the gate locked out thankfully. I walked inside the building and found the right level, and travelled down the hallway finding the bright orange garage door with 213 written on it. I clasped the key and sighed,

"I got to do this for Miley, and for Demi." I whispered to myself,

I slid the key in and rolled the door up flicking on the switch for the light.

"Holy fuck…" Escaped my lips.

My eyes widened as I stared around the room in complete shock. I'd expected boxes of crap, Miley was the most unorganized person I knew. This was not what I had expected, _at all_. This was the most perfectly filed system I'd ever seen. I stepped in ducking under a piece of string closing the garage door. What had she created? A web of evidence?

The room was covered in pieces of string running around the room pinned to photos of literally everyone. I ducked under a few more finding Miley's family on a wall staring at the notes she'd written below, on and around the photos.

Leticia Stewart:

Alibi: At home sleeping with Noah and Billy.

Reason: None.

Evidence: None

Me: Wouldn't harm, although questionable now?

I frowned reading through all her family trying to understand as I moved to Trace's looking at the red string. I moved my fingers touching it and slightly moving the thread watching the line trail back to Demi's face on the other side of the room.

Trace Stewart:

Alibi: At home asleep, no witness

Reason: Ex girlfriend? Really bad break up ages ago.

Evidence: Could easily get GHB illegally?

Me: Would never hurt me, dragged?

I nodded my head understanding, okay that made sense. Alibi was obvious it was what they were doing at the time of Demi's murder. Reason was why they would kill Demi and evidence was any kind of other information Miley had in support of them being able to kill Demi. But 'me'…that was confusing? I moved around reading silently assessing everything. The three largest notes were dedicated to Joe, Selena and...me?

I scrolled down my own information sheet seeing the end,

Me: Loves me, would never do anything to hurt me. Wouldn't give GHB.

I moved away smiling, she was listing the people who would be likely to give her GHB to protect her. I was reading it wrong, so all the people who wouldn't hurt her were obviously questionable while people like Selena. I looked at hers and scrolled down to the bottom,

Me: Hates me with a passion, if she went to kill Demi would have killed me too.

"You're smart Miley," I whispered to myself, "More than I give you credit for..."

I learned a lot going through the room, like the fact Joe had no apparent alibi and that he'd been seen with Demi having coffee two days before her murder. My dad also strangely had no firm alibi and claimed he was out driving to get Frankie medication because he was sick. The pharmacist however denied that he had seen my father that night,even though dad claimed it was that store he visited. Strangest of all was Miley's account…

_Trace and Brandi came over they heard I was sick. Left before Demi arrived._

She'd never told me that…

I looked at the string and started to understand the colors, Miley had ten main suspects all with motives and strange alibis. My dad, Joe, Selena, Trace and then a bunch of Demi's ex friends including Anna, so which one was it?

I finally stopped finding Demi's phone on the floor pulling it out from the charger Miley had set up. I unplugged it and quickly typed the password reading the messages from Selena and my brother which had got Miley so blindly scared. I could understand why too, it did make them look guilty, very guilty in fact, especially Joe. I pressed back and stared at Demi's other messages freezing,

_Wilmer,_

_That's cool just leave me here Demi. God I make the effort to come to the hospital with you and then I find out you left without me! What the fuck is wrong with you?_

I instantly sucked in a breath, clearly Miley hadn't read this one.

I looked over and saw Wilmer's photo had barely anything, Miley had ruled him out but that had just changed. Why was Demi at the hospital with him? I clicked back and stared at a number with no name attached,

_I found it Demi, you lying bitch. I'm going to kill you if you don't fix it._

My eyes grew wider as I stared at the phone number. I quickly typed the number into my own phone, yet no contacts came up. I bit my lip trying to make a decision was it a good idea to call Demi's possible murderer or not? I let my finger hover over the green button as I touched the screen and moved the phone to my ear,

"I'm sorry but this number has been disconnected."

I hung up quickly realizing for sure, one of these people had murdered Demi and I was very much going with the last text sent exactly eight hours before she was murdered. A perfect amount of time to plan a killing…

**Miley.**

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to see her?"

"Yes actually," My very gullible doctor announced,

"But doctor you clearly said complete isolation for two weeks."

"I know what I said, but Miley wants to see you and I believe you're really going to like what she has to say. I didn't think we'd make genuine progress this quickly, but the drugs and sessions seem to be working really well," He announced happily as I rolled my eyes, no they weren't, I was just pretending I was okay. "I feel like she isn't as bad as we first thought,"

"But you were really concerned."

"I honestly think it was all Nick that caused these thoughts in her head, the recent ones anyway. In her counseling sessions I've been getting reports back saying she was clearly manipulated and overpowered by him to think a certain way, he just seems to have a power over her she can't break. We will though," He announced as I leaned on the window looking out,

"_Really?_" Mom whispered relieved and hopeful.

"I think she'll be fine,"

"So she can leave here soon?"

"No, I think a couple of weeks would still be ideal."

"Of course," Dad whispered, "So there is no other problems…"

"Well there is no addiction issues, she would have manifested with anxiety without said drug but she seems fine. I think your daughter is just really confused, Miley never truly mourned her best friend's death and the trauma from it has left her in an unstable state. I hope to fix that and make her less reliant on people such as Nick." He announced as I heard the door unlock,

I could agree to an extent with what he was saying. I never did truly mourn Demi, because I didn't want to admit she was gone. The rest though, that was a load of shit. "Keep the conversation simple with her, try not to get mad and don't touch on Nick or anything related unless she decides to bring it up."

"Okay, thank you," Dad whispered, "_Thank you so much_."

"It's no problem at all,"

The door opened as I gazed up from my book I was reading, or staring at either way it helped the time pass that little extra faster.

"Miley your parents are here," The doctor stated smiling, "And your older brother and sister."

I instantly withheld a frown, Brandi and Trace were here too?

"Oh," I whispered smiling, "You said they couldn't come."

He just gave a dazzling smile, "I know but you've been working hard the last couple of days so this is a little reward okay…"

"Thanks," I stated simply as I looked down quickly at my attire, which was a white t-shirt and sweats that I'd been forced to wear, "But I'm not exactly dressed for them to be here, I look a mess."

That was something the old Miley would say.

The doctor instantly shook his head, "You look fine, would you rather they give you a minute to-"

"No, _no_ I want them here." I announced loudly making sure they heard.

"Okay, don't make me regret letting them visit."

"I won't,"

"Good."

He pushed open the door a little wider as I put my book down, now I just had to act like I was still eighteen and everything in my life was perfect. Mom walked in first a hard smile on her face as she stepped in uncertain,

"Hey hun,"

I stood up as Dad entered giving me a weak grin, "Hi smiley,"

I moved over carefully knowing I had to hug them but the thought made me sick. I didn't want to even touch them let alone hug their ignorant bodies. I didn't look at Trace and Brandi instead I walked over opening my arms as mom stared at me surprised but quickly brought me into a hug,

"Oh honey, it's so good to have you back."

I wanted to scoff but I clenched my lips, _I'd never fricken left._

"I'm sorry," I whispered playing along,

Mom released me and shook her head, "Don't be okay? Everything is going to be fine and once you're done here we're going to move you back into the house with us." She announced smoothing my hair down on one side staring into my eyes, "And you can live with us and Daniel until everything calms down,"

"With Daniel?" I asked,

I looked towards Dad who nodded, "Of course, he's your son Miley."

They didn't consider that when they stole him from me.

I gave a weak smile and moved from mom hugging dad who practically crunched my bones with his arms. I moved to Trace who just stared at me a look of concern and worry, did I see guilt too? He hugged me as I rested my head on his shoulder,

"Don't worry I've been looking after Daniel, he's bad ass Miles,"

I gave a weak laugh moving away and looked at Brandi who smiled and pulled me into a hug only to huff. "They may be fooled by this little act but I'm not, I know you Miley Ray and I know exactly where Noah goes every Saturday so don't you dare bull shit me you understand?" She hissed in my ear as my eyes widened,

I was going to kill Noah when I got out of here!

I pulled away and sighed, "I missed you," I responded through gritted teeth.

Brandi just smiled her lip twitching slightly, "I missed you too smiles."

"So how's everything going?" Mom asked,

I moved back to my bed sitting down, "Well not great, but I knew this wasn't going to be easy when I signed in. It's hard talking about everything, _everyone_…" I stated as mom sat next to me wrapping her arm around my body, I literally had to grip the sheets to distract myself form her proximity.

Brandi's eyes caught mine again as I held them giving her a confused look as she stared at me with the same uncertainty. Whose side was she on here? Regardless I had to be careful, because if she knew where Noah went then...maybe she knew about Devonne too.

"Of course, but it's helping."

"Yeah, it's helping me with the Demi issue anyway."

"How?" Brandi asked with raised eyebrows,

"They're teaching me how to mourn," I responded,

Brandi subtly rolled her eyes as I just looked at my sister glaring, what the hell was she doing? If she didn't start acting in my favor I'd have to take matters into my own hands. I'd fought too hard to let my parents win, I wanted my son, I wanted my freedom, I wanted my new family back together.

"That's really good hun, and everyone is nice here?"

"Uhuh,"

"Not lonely,"

"Of course I am, I miss-" They all looked at me as I realized what the expected me to say, "Daniel, a lot."

Dad and mom looked relieved but Brandi didn't as she just glared at me.

"Maybe next time we could bring him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's really missing you and Nick." Brandi announced,

Mom instantly closed her eyes flinching as Dad sent Brandi a warning look, "_What?_ It's not like she doesn't know who he is, screw what the doctor said we might as well talk about him. Right Miley?" Brandi asked as I looked down,

"Brandi you said you would contain yourself." Dad hissed,

"I am dad."

"It's fine, Nick's not apart of my life you don't need to worry."

"Hun you've said that before and-"

I turned looking at mom staring straight into her evil eyes, "He's out of my life okay? I regret taking his side. He's a bad person and I don't want to be associated with the individual he's become." I announced as she smiled,

"That's a really good idea, right Brandi?"

"Yeah," She announced,

"So you've been having counseling?"

"Yeah,"

"Your doctor said you're considering doing some work with hypnosis?" Mom stated smiling as I looked at her,

Why was she smiling? That wasn't a good thing? Just to add to my issues the police had got involved, they wanted to try and push the doctor into convincing me to do hypnosis. Why? I wasn't quite sure, clearly they really wanted to prove Nick was guilty. I looked over to see Trace just looking surprised,

"Why, how will that help?" He asked.

"They think if I remember more about what happened the night Demi was killed the more likely I'll be able to move on." I announced very skeptically as dad nodded encouragingly,

"You never know it might help, what else have you been doing?"

"Group stuff, it's been great," I stated sarcastically,

Mom instantly smiled at my attempt at humor, "I'm sure it's helping."

"It makes me feel a little less crazy-"

"You're not crazy." Trace cut in.

Mom and dad both fell silent as I looked at my older brother who shook his head, "You're not Miley, and don't let anyone make you feel like you are. You shouldn't be here, no way."

"Trace," Mom hissed, "Miley needs help."

"Just stop mom."

"Trace,"

He stood up and moved over to me leaning down, "Miley you aren't crazy okay?" he stated putting both his hands down on my legs, "You are a good person, and putting you in here was wrong. Don't worry okay, you don't have to live with them and there is no way in hell mom and dad can keep Daniel forever."

"_TRACE!_" Mom yelled,

Trace stood up and just glared, "You're never going to get the old Miley back mom, so just give up and accept what you've got. Can't you see this is an act? She wants to leave, she's lying to get her way. She still loves Nick, Miley will always chose him over us, accept it."

I looked at him bewildered realizing I couldn't lie to him clearly, or Brandi because they just knew me too well. Trace gave one last huff, "Don't worry Miley, you'll be out of here really soon if you just keep playing the game. Just don't let anyone else roll the dice, you're winning at the moment."

He stormed out without another word as mom instantly went into damage control, "Honey don't listen to Trace,"

I stood up shrugging her off, "I'm fine, I just am going to the bathroom."

"Miley are you-"

"I'm fine." I announced,

I moved into the small bathroom closing the door and leaned back against the wall letting my expression drop. I processed what Trace had said and knew he was true, the more I became perfect the quicker I would get out of here. I needed to cry more, bitch about Nick and cry some more, I'd be out of here in less than two weeks that way. I didn't hear the door open as I felt hands gently fall on my shoulders,

"You love him don't you?" Brandi asked,

I opened my eyes and looked at my sister, "_Who?_"

"Who do you think?"

She glared at me as I gave a light laugh, "Depends, whose side are you on?"

"No ones, but if I have to choose...it would be yours."

"Then yes, I love Nick. I've always loved him."

"Then why act like this? Why come here?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

I looked at her and smiled, "I need my son, because we can't be a happy family at home without the one member that truly makes us that word." I announced simply and she shrugged,

"But you have Devonne…Well Nick does."

My eyes widened and Brandi just smiled, "Your little boy isn't the best at keeping secrets, guess he got it from his dad right because you have so many secrets? Don't worry he hasn't told anyone else, minus Noah of course. I hear she's deaf because of the GHB…"

I nodded slowly, "I love them more then anything Brandi."

"More then Nick?"

I nodded slowly as she smiled, "Good, that's all I wanted to hear. As long as you put my niece and nephew before him I don't care which order of priority you put the rest of us in. And one last thing any luck with Demi's murderer?"

"What did Daniel tell you?" I asked sighing,

Brandi laughed looking down, "He doesn't know anything, he only talks about how much he loves his mommy, daddy and sister."

I smiled sadly, "We're getting there, and we'll work it out. Then I can have the perfect family and happy ending like I always planned." I announced,

Brandi nodded, "Don't hold your hopes too high."

"I won't, not after what happened."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

**Miley.**

It took a little over two weeks but I'd succeed with flying colors.

"So two of these red pills a day and one of the-"

"No," I stated before the doctor could interrupt, I had to show them I knew everything. "I take one at breakfast, one of those at dinner and if I still don't feel right I take that one." I pointed at the small pill bottles while mom nodded happily and the doctor patted me on the back,

"And she'll know if she needs to take this one?" Mom asked,

"Yes of course, you'll take it Miley."

I nodded, knowing I'd be throwing all them down the drain without a doubt. I had been disposing of the pills for the past week anyway and no one had even noticed anything different about me. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders giving a smile,

"So that's it, we can leave?"

"You sure can, but if you need anything-"

"I'll call." I stated before the doctor could finish.

He smiled and nodded, "Stay positive okay? The first couple of days being home will be hard, you'll most likely have urges to go back to…" He trailed off and gave a weak smile, "Well let's just leave it that. Call me though, okay? Any time."

"Thanks,"

"Mr. _Stewart_ can I have a word,"

"Sure," Dad stated,

I couldn't help but frown as the doctor smiled, "It's fine Miley, I just want to explain some things to your dad. Nothing to worry about," The doctor stated and I smiled nodding knowing that what ever they were about to discuss was _definitely_ something to worry about.

"How about we go get in the car?" Mom suggested,

"Okay."

I leaned to grab my bag as mom instantly took it and I gave her a look, was I crippled now too? She just smiled and pushed me forward, "So I was thinking we could just have a quite week at home? You can spend time with Daniel, of course we'll need to be with you at all times but you understand that right?"

What in case I decided to kidnap my own son?

"Of course," I announced,

A nurse opened the door for us as we walked outside and I relaxed feeling the sun against my now pasty skin. "And maybe next week we might go to the park or something small like that? What do you think? Or would you rather just continue to stay home." Mom asked opening dad's car door for me,

"The park sounds good."

Mom gave me a grin closing the door on me as I rolled my eyes, why the hell was she already planning what we were doing next week? I mean seriously we weren't even this organized when she was my manager. I leaned my head on the window trying to grasp onto the sunlight but it was now hidden behind a tree. I felt a smile slip to my lips, I'd fooled them all and now I could go home and spend time with my little boy. Still this wasn't good enough though, I hadn't seen anyone since my siblings disagreed with my parents. That meant no update on Nick or Devonne and I was so desperate to hear from them, to just see Nick would be a godsend right now.

"What would you like for lunch?"

I looked at mom perched in the front seat smiling, why was she so damn happy?

"Ummm a salad is fine."

Her smile instantly fell as I frowned, "And a sandwich."

"Okay,"

The smile came back as I looked down raising my eyebrows, wow just because they thought I had emotional problems that instantly meant I had eating problems too? Dad climbed into the car as mom gave him a look and he just shook his head, so it was about me? Most likely strict rules on what to do,

"Miley hun, you might want to lean down."

I looked at Dad confused as he started the car, "The paparazzi,"

"Who cares?" I stated before I could stop myself,

Mom looked down pursing her lips, "I do Miley, please lean down."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want-"

"Are you embarrassed by me or something?"

Dad sighed looking back at me, "Of course we're not honey, we just don't want your face plastered all over the magazines. It's better they don't get a photo, you know that." He stated seriously and I nodded,

"But I don't care about them anymore, I know the truth."

"The rest of the world doesn't Miley." Mom snapped,

I leaned down defeated knowing I was far too close to the rehabilitation centre to be having a fight right now, one wrong move and I was back in that gorgeous white hell. Dad started driving as I heard the shouts outside but I did what I was told like a little pup and kept my head leaning down on my knees. Finally the shouts stopped and I raised my head leaning it back on the window staring out at the buildings going by,

"So Daniel should be home from school by the time we get home!"

I raised my head "You enrolled him in school?"

"Of course we did, a lovely private school."

"I wanted him to go to a state run school." I whispered to myself,

"What?"

"Nothing."

"He's really loving it Miley, I think it was just what he needed" Mom continued as I zoned out thinking and wondering how Devonne was going with school. Was she liking it? Was Nick remembering to make her lunch or was he already giving our four-year-old cash to buy it? "He's been in such a good mood recently and he's really connected with Noah, of course he misses you but…"

"I'm his mother of course he misses me."

"I know Miley, I think you should only spend a couple of hours with him today."

"What?"

Dad sighed from the front seat and even mom looked confused, "The doctor wants us to do just a couple of hours a day, just until you're off the pills. We don't want anything happening to Daniel." Dad announced as I just stared at the back of the seat my mouth open,

"What are you implying, that I will hurt him?"

"No of course not Miley, it's just the pills have side effects like drowsiness and we don't want you to fall asleep if Daniel is let's say swimming." Dad proclaimed as my eyes widened,

"Then I'll stop taking them if you're that worried."

"No," Mom stated forcefully, "You will take them."

"My son's more important."

"He needs his mom back Miley and you've never really been that great of a parent for him so I think we should really just follow the doctors orders." Mom announced as I felt myself snap,

"I'm not a bad parent."

"I didn't say that Miley, I said-"

"I heard what you said," I hissed, "I knew exactly what you meant."

"Well telling him I'm a evil witch is lovely Miley…"

I laughed as mom's mouth dropped, "Well if the shoe fits-"

There was a deadly silence as I realized I was digging myself into a hole, okay I needed a shovel quickly. "It's not like you've been the best parents to me over my life. Remember when you split up? When you use to leave me with babysitters so you could go to dad's concerts? No one is perfect; I have a song about that if you remember. I'm not a perfect parent, no one is, but I love Daniel and I would sacrifice anything for him. You may not believe that but I care about him more then you will ever understand."

There was deadly silence as dad sighed, "I'm happy to hear that Miley, but we'll still be following the doctors orders and you will still be taking your medication regardless." He stated.

I remained silent the rest of the trip until finally we turned into my old house driveway and went down the familiar track to the house. My eyes instantly pinpointed one of my favorite people in the world. I didn't even wait for the car to fully stop as I pushed open the door and jumped out rushing towards Daniel, who jumped down the steps,

"Mommy!"

He rushed forward stumbling on his untied shoelaces, holding a bunch of balloons. I fell to my knees as Daniel jumped into my arms buring his head amongst my hair as I pulled him against me,

"I love you mommy and you're not crazy,"

I laughed as I heard his warm happy tears against my shoulder,

"I love you too, and I'm not crazy."

"Daddy said he misses and loves you lots and lots."

I let go of Daniel as he moved his face kissing my cheek. "That's from me," He announced and leaned kissing my other cheek, "That's from Devonne," Daniel leaned up kissing the top of my forehead, "And that's from daddy."

Without a word I pulled him back into a hug, "I love you so much Daniel."

"I love you too mommy, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

Daniel stepped back pressing a finger to his lips, "You'll see."

"Okay Daniel,"

Mom stated scooping him up as I reached out only for her to wrap her arms tighter around him. I frowned as Daniel looked at his mammy annoyed, "Let's go and have lunch shall we?"

"I want mommy to hold me."

"She can't," Mom announced, "Not yet Danny,"

I instantly winced, "Do not call him Danny."

Mom stared at me as Daniel suddenly screamed, "I HATE THAT NAME! I hate Danny! I'm not a girl! I'm Daniel!" I watched my son begin to throw a hissy fit to the point where mom had no choice but to put his screaming body on the ground. Daniel instantly went from my legs, "I'M DANIEL! Not Danny! I have an aunt Dani and she's a girl, I'M NOT A GIRL."

I looked at my mom picking Daniel up as she just glared at me,

"Looks like I still know my son better than you do,"

I walked past her noting Noah for the first time who smirked, "Welcome back to living hell sis,"

**Nick.**

"She's been asleep for a couple of hours."

"Parents?"

"Have their alarm set to wake up every three hours."

"Likelihood of them waking up before then?"

"Very possibly,"

"Worth the risk?"

"She needs you Nick."

I nodded and leaned over clutching the wooden window panel as Noah grabbed my other hand helping me balance. I stepped onto her bed from the tree into the _Stewart's_ backyard quietly slipping down onto the mattress as Noah gave me a smile,

"Very graceful Mr. Jonas."

I snorted as she closed the window panel, "It might be a different story when I leave,"

"Oh I thought it might have been from all the previous practice, considering this is Miley's old bedroom. I'm sure you climbed that tree quiet frequently back in the day." She gave me an intrigued look as I innocently shrugged my shoulders,

"I don't know what you're implying Noah." I responded smiling lightly,

"Yes you do,"

"No I really-"

"Uhuh, now let's go see my sister."

She motioned for me to follow pushing her finger against her lips. I nodded as she opened the bedroom door gazing out looking from left to right then back to left to again. Noah gave me the thumbs up and we moved diligently into the hallway acting like we were both in some kind of murder movie, Noah looking forward me walking backwards. I was thankful that Tish and Billy had clearly fixed all the creaks recently because they used to be my biggest fear walking down here as a fifteen year old, Miley however knew where every uneven spot was and directed me around them,

We stopped as Noah smiled, "You have two hours and forty two minutes."

I looked at her and mouthed a thank you as she opened the door.

"Remember be quiet."

"I will."

I walked in and smiled seeing the outline of Miley's body before me. I gently walked through the spare bedroom and leaned down gazing at my sleeping beauty. Her hair sprawled out across the pillow with her head buried it, a typical Miley sleeping position and I knew them all well.

I sat down and rolled onto the absent spot beside her,

I gently moved my hand up running it down her face. Miley let out a murmur as I mentally prepared my speech. I leaned forward kissing her nose as she let out another confused murmur moving her hand forward as her fingers grazed my hand and I clasped it quickly,

Miley's eyes shot open and her mouth opened, I instantly threw my other hand across it as her eyes just grew. I let go of her hand and motioned to be quiet as she bolted up,

"What are you doing here? You need to leave?" She whispered pleadingly,

"Noah's on watch don't worry."

"Nick if they find you-"

"They won't,"

She turned staring back at me her worried expression falling as she let out a sigh, a smile crossing Mi's face. I moved my hand back to her cheek as she did the same thing, "I'm so sorry, I never meant those things. You aren't crazy and I was stupid calling you that Miley it's just…you really hurt me with your constant denial of us being together. I just wanted you so bad to say yes, and you know I don't deal with rejection well so I'm really-"

Miley leaned forward pressing her lips against mine cutting my ramble off,

She moved back slightly smiling, "It's fine, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, you're so gorgeous I started to forget your face."

Miley gave a small laugh and kissed my lips quickly again, "This would be the perfect time Nick, right now…" She whispered her eyes staring directly into mine, as I looked at Miles confused, "Ask me to be yours, ask me to be yours forever."

"I don't have a ring to propose."

"I don't care, just ask Nick…"

"Miley I love you." I whispered our noses pressed against one another, "And every moment I'm thinking about you. I miss you when you're gone, and I even miss you when you walk into another room. I've never felt more in love with anybody my entire life, you've given me two perfect children and hope that I didn't realise I could ever feel again. I want you to be mine, forever and always."

"Okay," She whispered giving a giggle, "I'll be yours."

I smiled our lips meeting again as her hand pushed me back onto the bed. A moment later Miley was on top of me our gentle kiss turning into something more, we hadn't been like since…before I could remember actually. I wrapped my hands around her neck as we continued to kiss her skin tingling against my own as she finally pulled away her hair falling around both of us.

"I missed this,"

"Me too, I am sorry."

"I overreacted, Demi was getting to me."

"She's been getting to me too." I whispered,

Miley looked at me interested, "You've been to the-"

"Storage room? Yeah it's amazing Mi"

"And-"

"I have so much to tell you,"

Miley looked at me nervously as I kissed her forehead, "But right now, it can wait. You need to tell me how bad rehab was and what your crazy parents are up to," Miley smiled and kissed my lips,

"It was terrible, but some of the stuff with Demi was good."

"You think it helped?"

"No, not really. Actually not at all, it just gave me perspective."

"On what?"

"On what Demi felt like when she was in there and when she came out."

"Hard?"

"Yeah, really hard." She whispered, "And my parents don't even get me started,"

"You'll get through this."

"I know we will, soon I'll be in our bed together again,"

"With Daniel and Devonne."

"The perfect family."

"How is she?" Miley asked looking at me,

I nodded smiling "Devonne's good, I've been to a few classes too. I'm getting the basics of the whole sign language and I think slowly Devonne and my language barrier is getting better. I can tell her to shut up and go to bed now which is good."

Miley laughed against my ear, "That's all you need to know with her."

Miley kissed me again as I rolled her over, she let out a surprised laugh and I kissed her again. I ran my hands down her body as Miley smiled up at me, "I wish you could stay here with me, I don't want your hands to leave me. I feel safe with you here."

"I don't want to leave either but-"

The door creaking sent both of us flying apart as we stared at the looming figure,

"Daddy?" Daniel whispered,

He jumped up onto the bed as I pulled him into a hug, "Daddy you shouldn't be here you'll get mommy in trouble." He whispered as Miley scuffled his hair and we both laid down pulling him down on top of us,

"I know, but some things are worth the risk."

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! Here have a cute chapter :P Hope you have a great day thanks for the reviews


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15.**

**Miley.**

"Miley hun there's a letter for you."

I looked at my mom waving a red envelope proudly from the back door like I'd just been invited to a royal ball or something. I slid my sunglasses to my nose looking over the pool at her, could she not just walk over? When I realized her feet were going to stay firmly planted on the ground I decided I'd have to make the effort. I put down my book and stood up,

"Who's it from?" I asked strolling over in my bikini,

Mom smiled handing it to me, "Well we get one every year of course, but you've never been invited so this is _really good_. See this is one good thing of you being home again, and not associating with…well you know who." She announced eagerly as I just frowned and ripped the top of it off.

I slowly pulled out the invitation and clenched my jaw,

_Demi Lovato charity family luncheon_

Seriously? A luncheon?

"And you got a plus one invitation, that means that Daniel can come with us too!" Mom stated ecstatically as I just nodded, "Your father and me always go, Dallas, Demi's older sister created the charity after she was-"

"I know mom,"

I turned and walked away staring at the invitation confused, "Okay well you just think about it kay?" Mom called out as I rolled my eyes looking at the invitation,

_Dear Miley,_

_On behalf of the Lovato family we would be honored if you would attend a luncheon in remembrance of our beloved friend and sister Demi. The concept is for families to come together and raise money for Demi's charity while also enjoying a bright day in the sun reflecting on the wonderful young spirit that Demi was._

I snorted sitting back down, what a load of bullshit.

I continued reading over the location, Griffith Park observatory? Of course they had to make it somewhere very public, I wouldn't be surprised if the media hadn't been invited. I couldn't bitch though, Dallas was doing a great job with the charity and I'd been donating a million every year since she created it. It was aimed at helping young children under the age of eighteen who had experienced a murder in their family or friends; you'd be surprised by how many there truly were. Regardless Dallas was a good person and for the first time I'd been invited, clearly being on the 'right' side with mom and dad had granted me an invitation to the fancy luncheon.

I flicked the invitation over and noticed the messy handwriting on the back,

_Before you say no I want you there Miley. The plus one can be extended to as many people as you want. Just tell me who is coming when you rsvp. _

_I want to talk to you. All of you. _

_Dallas._

_P.S I'm sorry we called your parents at the cemetery that was clearly a mistake._

I flicked the invitation back over intrigued…what was that supposed to mean?

I placed it down and picked up my book opening it, I stared at the neatly cut hole with my Iphone sitting inside it. Mom was happy I was reading, little did she know what I was truly doing. Nick and Noah had come up with it, Noah bought the book, Nick gave her the phone and _tada_, a secret hiding spot for a contraband item my parents didn't allow. I pressed my phone on and requested a face time meeting with Nick hoping he'd answer,

"Yes babe, what do you want?" A voice asked,

I frowned looking at Joe smirking, "Not you darling Joseph,"

"Nick's in the shower, you'll have to deal with me."

"I don't trust you though so…"

Joe rolled his eyes, "Miley-"

"I want to know what the fight was about Joe."

He groaned glaring at me, "I'll tell you in person, I can't right now. Miley I'm being serious though it doesn't have to do with her death, and I swear to God I didn't touch her. She never even came to see me," Joe announced seriously as I leaned back on the deck chair,

"Talk to someone who cares Joe."

"Stop being a bitch."

"Tell me what happened and I might,"

"Miley?" Mom called out,

I looked up from my book falling silent as she gave a confused look. Oh shit. I just smiled as mom looked around the backyard intrigued

"Who are you talking to honey?" I just shrugged giving a light laugh,

"Myself, I'm reading out loud. Being with Daniel is affecting me…"

Mom's eyes widened and she just nodded, "You've taken your pills today right?"

"Yes mom I've taken my meds."

"All three of them?"

"Yeah mom."

"Okay then," She announced and hesitantly returned inside staring at me.

I glared back to my Iphone screen staring at Joe and now Selena. "Oh look you two together _again_, what are we doing? Working on how to murder me this time?" They both just glared at me as I sighed, "Okay fine, I'm coming over, right now. I have something to tell you anyway,"

"How are you going to do that?" Sel asked,

I stopped and thought about it, okay they had a good point.

"What are you two doing with my phone?" Nick's voice yelled,

I smiled hearing his charming sweet voice, he came every night to visit, hadn't missed one even though he could only stay a few hours. Mom and dad weren't checking on me nearly as often though so generally Nick would stay until I fell asleep, well that's what he'd been doing the last two weeks. However he was refusing to talk to me about the case and that made me worried.

"Your obnoxious misses, she's taunting us…_again_."

"She has every right to." Nick announced appearing at the back,

"Hey baby, how's the book treating you?"

"Mom thinks I'm going insane reading out loud to no one but yeah it's an interesting read." I joked as he smiled, "I'm going to try and sneak out tonight, I want a meeting with everyone at the park behind the house."

Their eyes all widened and Nick shook his head, "No way Miles."

"It's happening, meet you outside at lets say eleven?"

"Miley no,"

I huffed staring at the three of them, "Please? I have something I need to tell you and then you two," I stated staring at Selena and Joe, "Need to tell me what's going on. Nick you keep telling me you've learnt something but you aren't telling me what it is!"

"Because I want to find more out first…"

"Please?"

"What about mommy and daddy crazy?" Joe asked,

I rolled my eyes, "I'll hold them off for a few hours."

"Miley I don't know about this,"

"Nick please, it's so lonely here, I feel pointless. I know nothing."

The three of them exchanged looks as I waited patiently for the final decision, which clearly was on Nick's shoulders. He nodded finally as I smiled, "Fine eleven at the park behind your parents place, we'll meet under the tree with-"

"Our initials carved into it."

"Awww cute," Joe stated smiling,

"Now can I talk to Nick alone?"

"Why?"

"Just give me the phone Joe." Nick snatched it as I watched the screen,

Nick suddenly appeared alone as a door closed, "Hey baby,"

"Hey,"

"You doing okay?"

I shrugged, "I have nothing to do here…Daniel and Noah are at school."

"And you parents?"

"Are being overbearing and insulting."

"Hold in there,"

"I will."

I looked at his face and smiled weakly, "I miss you Nick, so much."

"I miss you too angel,"

"Do you trust them?" I asked slowly as Nick frowned,

"Joe and Selena?"

I nodded as Nick looked at me, "No, no I don't, I don't think they killed Demi but..."

"Bring the gun."

"Already had that in mind." He whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know,"

I gazed to see my mom watching me from the window, "Look I better go, mom thinks I'm going insane because I'm reading the book out loud." I stated seriously looking back to Nick, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah love you,"

"Love you too."

I stared at Nick's gorgeous face one more time as I quickly pressed end call.

I sighed staring back to the book as I suddenly I heard the back gate click behind me. My eyes widened as I practically fell off the deck chair quickly gazing panicked to see whom it was, and more importantly what they'd heard. I gazed at my older brother, who just stood there staring at me,

"Hey," He stated simply,

"Hi."

Trace walked over as I closed my book, "How's the book?"

I just stared at him confused and nodded, "Good."

"Yeah sounds good." He announced clearing his throat.

"Why are you here?" I asked quickly unsure,

"Came to visit, mom invited me for lunch."

"Why did you come in the back gate?"

"Wow what are you the police Miles? Because you being here has caused a serious amount of paparazzi to be out the front," Trace announced simply running his hand through his hair, "And I didn't really want to be noticed Miley, I mean you must know what that feels like sneaking around all the time."

Trace just stared at me. He'd heard then.

I just nodded giving him a pleading look as the back door to the house opened. "Trace honey you're here!"

He smiled and headed over to mom and I just watched my brother intrigued. I opened my book again glaring across at mom, who had a dazzling smile across her face as she pulled Trace into a hug. I decided after a moment I didn't need to worry. He'd keep my secret because he hated mom just as much as I did.

**Nick.**

"She's late."

I moved into a more comfortable position as I looked down upon Selena and Joe who were both leaning on the base of the large oak tree. I thought this was a bad idea and I knew how much of a risk we were taking so I made one move to keep Miley safe if something went wrong. I was sitting in the tree, above everything, no one could see me unless they literally stood underneath and looked up, it gave me a good vantage point if something happened.

"Give her time Nick."

"She's twenty two minutes late." I hissed,

Selena looked up at me glaring, "We can wait, you can stop shuffling around up there and shut your mouth. Clearly she's got issues with her parents and bedtime, if we need to wait till one fricken am then we goddamn will okay. Anything to stop your dirty looks and Miley's hate for us," Sel whispered in reply,

"Well what did you expect? Those messages look bad."

"Why won't you just believe us."

"Because you didn't believe me." I retorted,

"I did." Sel snapped, "I did everything for you, I bought you a house Nick!"

"I know but-"

"And yet you still doubt."

"You know I can hear you from my backyard right?"

I sighed in relief as Miley walked over slinging a plastic bag onto the ground, her eyes staring between Joe and Selena. "And because I was late I bought you snacks. Where the hell is Nick? I just heard him, he was-"

The both pointed up as Miley's head tilted and I smiled giving a wave. She laughed and instantly moved to climb up, "Oh no you don't, you are keeping those two feet on the ground missy," Joe stated grabbing Miley before she could even get a grip,

Miley frowned looking at Joe, "But I want to-"

"Kiss him? Yeah that can wait Miley."

"But-"

"I'm serious Miley, this is dangerous being here especially for you." Joe snapped at her,

Miley looked up at me defeated but nodded slowly taking a seat on the ground as everyone fell silent. I glanced at the gun in my pocket ready to use it if I needed too. I loved my brother, I loved Selena even, but if they touched Miley or admitted guilt for Demi's murder I would take my revenge without a second thought.

"Anytime now," I spat out frustrated.

"Okay, okay," Joe, whispered, "Umm…how can I explain this simply-"

"Actually I have something I need to say first."

I looked at Miley surprised as she opened the bag pulling out a box of crisps handing them to Joe who instantly put them alongside him. He wasn't going to open them? I frowned intrigued by this move by my brother; he could eat anytime, anywhere but not now? What was on his mind that had him so badly distracted? Miley suddenly pulled out a red envelope waving it,

"You got one," Selena hissed.

"Yeah, you always go right?" Miley asked,

"Yeah but I didn't get an invite this year."

I looked between the two girls confused as Miley tilted her head,

"Why not?" She asked.

Selena just looked at Mi who sighed, "Right well clearly you got rejected for choosing Nick and I got accepted for leaving him, or something like that. Anyway it's not so much that I got an invite it's more-"

"Hold up can someone explain please?" I snapped,

"Oh that's right someone has been in jail." Sel stated smirking at me,

I rolled my eyes as Miley smiled at me, "Dallas started a charity in honour of Demi, long story short they have this huge luncheon once a year which is about _family_. I've never been invited, Sel's always been invited," Miley announced motioning at Selena, "Because clearly I was seen as the threat, you were Demi's best friend and now the tables have turned."

"Right, I understand so what's the issue?"

Miley pulled the invitation out and flipped it handing the letter over to Selena. She slowly read it a frown appearing on her face as she pased it to Joe,

"It's like she's trying to get you to bring _him?_"

"I know right, that's what I was thinking too." Miley whispered,

"But why not invite him then?"

"I don't know, it's strange though right…"

"Can someone tell me what's going on!" I spat,

"Come down and I will babe," Miley stated smiling cheekily at me.

I sighed as Joe stood up throwing the invitation up, "I'm up here for your own protection Miley if one of your parents come out I'd much rather them find you with Joe and Selena than me because you'll be straight back to rehab and I'll be in prison…again." I announced beginning to read the back,

"I know Nick, and thanks I appreciate it."

I frowned reading what Dallas had written, "Do you agree Nick, it's like she is implying to invite you?" Selena asked as I nodded in agreement, it really did sound like that.

"And us too…" Joe added,

"So want to come?" Miley asked lightly,

I laughed shaking my head dropping the invitation back to the ground,

"No…"

"I wonder what she wants to talk about…" Sel whispered,

"Who knows?"

Selena looked at Miley as they exchanged a look, "So you coming?"

Miley waited for a response as Sel nodded, "I'll be your wing man, seeing the angel above us wimped out." She announced looking at me,

"I'm not wimping out I just-"

"Wimp."

"I'll go too." Joe added,

I froze as we all turned just staring at my older brother who shrugged, "I want to know what she wants. Only problem is the restraining order, it's in a month, maybe by then we'll have worked out the family issues between ours and yours." Joe stated hopeful as Miley shrugged,

"Hopefully, so you both want to come with me?"

"Sure do, and tell Dallas we all need to be present for this conversation."

"Why?" I asked looking at Joe,

"In case something happens Nick, you're not the only one worried about Miley."

"I don't need anyone worrying about me." she whispered, "I can take care of myself."

"I don't want another one of my friends murdered, I'll be standing there Miley." Joe snapped at her.

I looked at my brother and nodded realizing he did care about Miles, he loved Daniel and Devonne so maybe, just maybe I had to consider forgiving him soon. "I think it's a very good idea for Joe to stay with you, both of you." I whispered.

Miley rolled her eyes but accepted it, "I'll text Dallas tomorrow then."

"So can we move on to the more important issue at hand…"

Joe's face instantly fell and he nodded, "Look it's hard to explain and I don't really want too. It's just…God, ummm how can I say-"

"Demi was pregnant too."

My mouth dropped as I stared my Selena who just blurted that out. What? Wait had I heard that correctly? _Pregnant? _

Joe instantly turned glaring at Selena, "Way to tell them slowly!"

Selena shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like it matters right? She's dead Joe."

I clutched the tree realizing I was almost falling out because of this new information. I gazed to see Miley's mouth was just open a dumb expression on her face as she shook her head. How did we not know this? I mean how did it not come out? Everything came out in the press, including Demi's autopsy results, yet we had never heard of the baby. A baby? Demi?

"But…but…that's not possible-"

"Yes it is, I mean you got pregnant you know it's pretty damn easy-"

"She didn't even have a boyfriend when she died!" I hissed down,

Joe snorted and kicked at the dirt with his resting foot, "Neither did Miley, yet I have a niece and nephew to prove you can have sex without the relationship part."

Miley gagged and turned away as I frowned completely thrown, "But she said I was stupid! She told me I was a complete idiot for getting pregnant! While she sat across from me hiding her own God damn pregnancy, what the hell was wrong with her?" Miley yelled angrily as Joe sighed,

"She wasn't pregnant when she died Miles,"

"Wait what, you just said-"

"She got rid of it." Selena snapped frustrated, "The day before she died."

"No fucking way," I whispered,

"She wouldn't do that, she was too kind this is Demi we're talking about!" Miley hissed at the two of them tears beginning to well in her eyes as I just shook my head in complete shock, "Demi wouldn't do that, she-"

"Did, Miley and that's why we were mad at her."

"She didn't fucking tell me," Joe hissed looking up at me his eyes filled with tears, "Until after she'd killed _my_ child."

"Your child?" I whispered my whole mind spinning,

Joe's child? Demi and Joe? What the fuck?

Joe looked down shaking his head disappointed, "Like I said you can have sex without the relationship part Nick-"

My mouth closed as I instantly felt sick. I leaned back against the tree completely horrified that this had all happened, not only under my nose but Miley's too. I could hear Mi start crying as I watched Selena move over to her, but I couldn't actually see Mile's face as she had it buried in her knees. I just watched my hand moving naturally to the gun only for Sel to wrap her arms around Miley giving Joe a look. I sighed relaxing as I closed my eyes,

"And this is why we didn't want anyone to know," Joe whispered, "It was enough for me, for _us_ to know."

"We knew you'd be upset, because we were too."

"It was my god damn kid." Joe stated a slight sob coming form his lips then a light laugh, "Ironic isn't it, best friends get pregnant one wants the baby, the other doesn't and both of us Nick…we wanted the opposite to what the girls did."

"I did want my kids, I just-"

"You didn't in the beginning." He interrupted,

"Okay fine, but seriously why wait this long to tell us?"

"Because it wasn't our place Nick." Sel stated, "_It wasn't_…"

"I understand." Miley chocked out, "But how could she be so heartless. She destroyed an innocent baby"

"That's what we were trying to work out Miley." Sel whispered,

We all fell silent as I took in all this new information. How did we not notice? How could we have let this happen?

"Why didn't you tell me Joe!" My lips suddenly yelled.

He stood up huffing, "Nick I didn't know! Not until it was too late!"

I tried to process everything yet I just felt so unbelievable sick. Demi had been pregnant with a baby the day before she was murdered, could there be a link? I looked at my stressed brother as a tear fell down his face and Joe quickly swiped it away sucking in a breath. He wasn't a murderer, neither was Selena. I could see it in there eyes, this had been haunting them for so long, looming over both of them like a storm. They wouldn't hurt her. So who had?

"There has to be a connection."

"We couldn't find one, don't worry we looked into it too." Sel whispered, "_We did." _

"What about the other message?" I stated clicking,

Miley looked up at me her eyes still filled with tears, "I was looking through Demi's phone, that's what I was going to tell you Miley. I found a message and it threatened to kill her, to kill Demi. I called the number and it's been disconnected, but it was sent the day Demi killed the…" I stopped my stomach swirling as I clutched the tree again,

"Why didn't you tell us!" Selena hissed,

"Well you only just told me all this now! What if…someone else knew about the baby?"

"But it was just us!" Joe shot out quickly,

"Are you sure?"

A sudden realisation dawned across me, "Wilmer he was with-"

A sudden snap caught all of our attention as all three pairs of eyes widened below me, there was a deadly silence as all the color drained from their faces. I instantly went for the gun as I heard a huff,

"Miley I think you should come inside now." A familiar voice announced,

"Trace I-"

"Miley now." Brandi snapped this time as my eyes widened,

"I can explain-"

"I don't care, mom and dad are looking for you. I think you should come inside before they come out here and find you themselves." Miley's older brother announced as I edged forward scared trying to see him,

Miley quickly stood up, "You won't tell them that I was-"

"With Selena and Joe? No." Brandi announced,

"Or Nick, because he's in that tree right?" Trace added,

Miley just stood there her mouth open as I saw Brandi's hand grab her elbow, "I won't tell if you stop this Miley, do you know how dangerous this is? Hanging out with them? Do you want to lose Daniel?" She asked seriously her eyes panicked, "I know you four are doing something and honestly I wish you the best of luck finding Demi's murderer, I really do, but I can't lose you Miley. I won't lose you like you lost Demi. You three should already know the risk you're putting Miley in."

"Brandi I asked them to come."

"Of course you did Miley, but they decided to come didn't they?" She snapped,

"Just come inside," Trace whispered gravely,

"Kay,"

"Bye Miles," Joe whispered tentatively,

"Yeah bye, be safe okay?"

"Love you angel." I announced, "We'll be fine, I'll work this out."

I saw Miley stiffen as Brandi and Trace sighed, "Let's go, right now."

"Love you too Nick, bye guys."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year guys! Got any idea who the murderer is yet? I can promise you they have definitely been mentioned in the story ; )


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter sixteen.**

**Nick.**

"_When will Daniel get here?" _

I looked at Devonne giving a small smile, "Soon."

"_How soon?"_

"When Noah brings him over…"

"_When will that be?"_

I gave Devonne an unimpressed look as she frowned,

"Soon." I repeated as she let out a huff,

Devonne was getting used to me being around, she was growing attached and with that came her acknowledgment that daddy was clearly easier to manipulate than mommy was. So I was baking her a cake, why? Because she wanted one. I knew I shouldn't be because I was spoiling her, and I didn't want Von to end up a brat but with Miley and Daniel both gone at the moment it was the only way I could really make her smile. Plus it was distracting me from the whole 'Demi was pregnant issue'

I tipped the mixture into the baking dish as Devonne whined. I turned back as she held her hands out trying to get the spoon. I sighed handing it over as she smiled happily and began licking it as I deposited the cake into the oven to cook,

"We're here!" Noah's voice called from te door,

I smiled at Devonne who was now preoccupied with the spoon as I tried to get her attention. Her eyes however were focused else where, I sighed deciding to leave her and walked out to the hallway.

"Daddy look I got a balloon!"

Daniel rushed over holding one blue balloon out a huge smile across his face as I looked over at Noah holding a pink one. "We went via the beach, there was a clown there and Daniel wanted a balloon so we had to get a pink one for your sister right?" Noah announced smiling,

Daniel nodded in agreement tugging the balloon up and down as I kissed the top of his curly, "How are you?"

"Good daddy,"

"And you?" I smiled at Noah

"Good, good, and yourself?"

"Would be better if your sister was here."

"Agreed, she's driving me insane." Noah muttered frowning,

"How is she doing with the whole Demi thing?" I asked carefully,

"What that she was preggers?" Noah murmured quietly,

"She told you?"

"She did, she's confused…I suppose you are too."

"I just can't believe we didn't know, I don't think it has to do with the murder though,"

"Yeah Miley doesn't either," Noah stated casually,

"She hasn't called today which is a little strange."

"She can't, counseling session with mom and dad. Then she'll be forced to help clean" Noah stated giving me a look with raised eyebrows staring at Daniel who continued to pull the balloon up and down, "Miley is starting to rebel again, and when I say that she's picking fights, talking back you know normal things which mom is blowing up as the pills not working. Little does she know…"

I sighed looking at her, "Fantastic,"

"Plus she keeps catching Miley talking to her book so…"

"Oh," I mumbled as Noah nodded,

"Anyway I have some good-"

A sudden bang echoed from the kitchen followed by a violet scream.

I felt my heart instantly stop as Noah's eyes widened and the blue balloon suddenly hit the roof when Daniel didn't catch it. I turned and sprinted back to the kitchen as the screaming continued and my eyes widened finding Devonne on the floor screaming,

"Oh god, oh god," Noah chocked out,

I dropped to my knees quickly scooping her up as she screamed burying her head into my shoulder, "Shhh Devonne it's okay, shhh baby what's hurting?" I asked panicked but she just kept screaming,

I looked at her pale white face as Noah clutched her cell phone,

"How far did she fall…?"

"Kitchen counter top."

"I'm calling an ambulance," She whispered,

"No, no you can't," I hissed,

I held Devonne who continued to scream in my arms while I felt panic consuming my body, oh God what was I supposed to do? I moved over putting her onto a chair as I stared at her deadly white face. I started looking for anything that looked like it could cause the screams escaping her lips,

"Daddy what's wrong with Vonni?"

"I don't know buddy." I whispered looking at her legs,

I moved my hand up touching them, finding nothing wrong as I slowly traced my hands along her body. Suddenly the screams started to die down and I looked up to see the tears were still falling but her mouth was now firmly closed. Instead she just looked at me her lip quivering,

"You're okay." I stated giving a sigh in relief, "I think it was just a bit of a fright."

I suddenly noticed a red mark on her wrist as I took her arm examining it. I pressed it as she let out a sob, it definitely wasn't broken though. I kissed the top of her head taking both her hands in mine "You good now? You okay? How about daddy kisses it better?"

Devonne nodded as I kissed her arm and she wiped the tears from her eyes,

"She okay?" Noah asked panicked,

I turned around and nodded looking at the two of them, Noah in a complete frenzy while Daniel was close to tears. "She's fine, I think it was more of the scare of falling off the bench. She might be a little drama queen like Miley, one little knock and the world comes to an end."

"She fell off the counter top, that's quite a fall." Noah whispered.

"She's fine," I stated picking Devonne up who had now completely stopped crying,

"I'll put this down to you're still getting to know the basics of fatherhood."

I gave Noah a look as she held out the balloon to Devonne whose eyes instantly went up staring at the pink floating oval. Her hands reached out taking it as I placed her back on the floor, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"I got one too, come on, I'll show you!" Daniel announced,

Her grabbed Devonne's arm and pulled her out the room as Noah gave me a look,

"Don't make me regret what I'm about to do."

"What are you about to do?" I asked confused.

Noah smiled and opened her bag, "Well mom made me clean the house, actually she forced me to clean the house, we are doing spring cleaning in summer which is ridiculous But anyway while I was cleaning I found this…" She pulled out bunch of documents and handed them over to me as I gave her a bewildered look,

"And these are-"

"Daniel's paperwork and that-" She motioned to a blank form, "Is you're application to apply for custody of Daniel."

I looked at Noah and shook my head, "Noah I can't apply for custody we lost-"

"No, _you_ didn't, Miley did."

Noah stared at me with a smile as I nodded, okay I'd hear her out. "California State Laws have taken custody of Daniel and given it to mom and dad. They however generally would push towards giving the other parent custody of the child before they would agree to give it to the grandparents."

"So I could apply-"

"Problem is you have a criminal past, but that's okay."

"How? I'm an accused murderer,"

"Have you actually killed someone?"

"Well no, but I was-"

"But you didn't kill anyone, abused a child?"

"No."

"Alcoholic?"

"No,"

"Drugs"

"No."

Noah gave me a smile nodding, "Then Nick you have every right to apply for custody, you need a doctor to do the tests like for drugs and stuff. Then you need a psych evaluation, mainly because you're an ex inmate but there is nothing saying you can't go to court for custody." She stated,

"Seriously?" I whispered my mind whirling,

"It gets better," Noah stated,

"One of the things in the small print says if one parent has lost custody but is willing to work with the other parent who does hold custody then a social worker becomes involved. They will visit once a week to see how everything is going, and after six months an evaluation is done, this decides if both parents are suitable for custody or if one is still not capable in which case you can't live together anymore." Noah explained as I smiled,

"So Miley could still live here, as long as-"

"You have custody of Daniel."

"Correct." Noah announced grinning.

"Noah you are genius!"

"I haven't finished!" She stated smiling, "Now it's time to talk about the daughter you just dropped-"

"I didn't drop her-"

"You left her alone on a counter top."

"She fell off it!"

Noah just stared at me and sighed, "Anyway I kind of did some illegal stuff and got Devonne's records…"

"And?"

"She is registered with the state, and is under Miley's protection."

"What?" I felt myself hiss, I'd assumed Miley hadn't registered her seeing as no one seemed to know our daughter existed. Then again how had Miley got her into school if Devonne was indeed basically invisible, "But how has this not come out in the press? How can she still have custody of Devonne but not Daniel"

"Because the press knew she was pregnant Nick, just not with twins."

"But what about the people who filed the record! Surely the must have leaked it."

"No because it's a sealed file, Miley applied for it to be sealed when Devonne was born. Because of you…" Noah stated smiling as I stared at her intrigued. "Nick Devonne is basically untraceable, you have no idea how much digging I had to do to find out this much."

"How did you even find this out?"

"I know people, who know people."

"Seriously?" I stated,

Noah smirked looking down, "I may or may not be dating a boy whose dad is the head of the Los Angeles police department." She announced as my eyes widened, and she looked at me panicked, "But don't tell anyone, know one knows! Not even his family, you can't tell okay?"

"Okay fine, so if I fill all this out-"

"I'll get Miley to sign it and then we'll send it away."

"But the restraining order?" I whispered,

"Is between Miley and the Jonas family, not you and Daniel."

"But that means Miley can't live here."

"Not until she passes a psych evaluation too and proves she's medically capable to make her own decisions. Good news is I told her all this already, booked an appointment for tomorrow so once the doc gives her the tick we'll be set to go with this. You just need to fill out the forms where I've indicated," Noah finished as I heard sudden laughter coming from Devonne outside as Noah smiled looking away "Soon you'll be all together..."

I looked at Noah speechless and threw my arms around her holding my almost sister in law in a huge hug, "Thank you so much Noah, thank you,_ thank you_!"

"Okay chocking me," She wheezed as I let her go,

"Sorry-"

"It's fine, just don't screw this up kay?" She whispered looking at me pleading.

"I won't,"

"This is your chance at being a family, a real family Nick."

**Miley.**

"So I sign here?"

Noah nodded as I quickly scribbled my name across the dotted line and she pointed at yet another location before flipping the page, "And finally there. I will mail this tomorrow. Nick called his doctor and managed to get all the tests done this afternoon. The psych though will be tomorrow for both of you separately, hopefully that goes okay…then we'll send this in."

I looked at my little sister thankful, "Thanks for all this…"

"No problem, I want you out of my house."

"I want to be out of this house." I responded as she smiled at me.

"Are you two cleaning or chatting?" Dad called out,

I blinked staring at Noah, "We're cleaning and talking dad, is that an issue? Or are we in a prison where chatting isn't permitted?" I questioned picking up the broom as Noah gave me a warning look,

"Stop with the attitude Miley,"

"Stop being an overbearing dick," I murmured under my breath,

"What was that?"

"Nothing dad." I called back,

"You got to be more careful Miles," Noah murmured.

"Why?" I responded, "I'll be out of here soon."

"You don't know that, not yet, it's best to play it safe." Noah stated as I started sweeping the corridor giving her a look, "What did the doctor say anyway? Did he prescribe you with more pills or-"

I laughed pushing the dust and dirt to one side of the corridor turning around to face Noah who shoveled it up. "No actually, he decided to take me off them. All of them, said I'm making great progress, mom almost died. I only have to take an anti depressant which supposedly half the world basically takes,"

"She told them you were reading books out loud?" Noah questioned smiling.

"Doctor thought that was good, showing my maternal instinct." Noah couldn't help but laugh as I nodded, "He says I'm practically 'cured' which is a complete joke, so it'll be fine, I hope. I really want to go home." I announced as Noah smiled looking at me,

"That's good, and with this custody thing it'll all work out.'

"I know, and I have an idea of my own…"

I smirked letting go of the broom watching it fall against the wall. Noah gave me a confused look, "So I know for a fact the reason I didn't know about the court case to begin with was because it got sent in the mail. Three times." I stated leaning on the doorframe, "And it will be sent to the house that Nick is applying for custody, but what if mom and dad never got that letter."

Noah smirked, "I like where this is going,"

"Sure they may find out eventually, but think you could I don't know steal the mail and get the letter out?" I asked hopeful,

"I think that is very possible Miles."

"Thanks Noah,"

"No problem," She stated with a smile,

"But seriously thanks for this," I stated looking directly at Noah who just looked at me, "It means a lot that you're going to this much trouble for Nick and me, I mean you're turning your back on mom and dad, I know how much you love them so this is a big deal. So thanks,"

"Miley I love you too, I can see what they're doing is wrong. Plus when I move to New York for college I'm kind of expecting you to buy me an apartment."

I laughed and nodded, "Sure you can have what ever you want," I stated as she smiled smugly.

"Okay that's it!" Dad yelled from downstairs,

I fell silent grabbing the broom as dad appeared at the top of the staircase, "Look you two are doing nothing to help us right now. We clothe and feed you, the least you could do is clean the damn house." He stated seriously as I couldn't help but laugh at the statement he'd just made,

"Funny I'm pretty sure I funded you with the money to clothe and feed us."

I just stared at dad who glared at me, "Miley can't you see the position you are in? You're living at home with no friends, you lost custody of your son, you are in love with a murderer and now you're mocking one of the only people you have left." Dad stated seriously as I rolled my eyes,

"Well hey at least I'm not dead."

Dad huffed and pointed to Trace's room, "Clean it, now."

"No, he doesn't even live here anymore."

"I said clean it Miley,"

I went to retort only to see Noah glaring at me, "Fine, but if I clean it can Noah take me out tomorrow? I need to go buy some…" I stopped trying to think of something that he couldn't deny, "Bra's because none of the one's here fit me,"

Dad just looked at me for moment, "I'll ask your mother, but you need to clean Trace's room first okay?"

"Okay,"

He nodded and turned walking down the stairs as I looked at Noah,

"_But you need to clean Trace's room,"_ I mocked in a whisper as Noah gave a small laugh, "It's like I'm sixteen again I swear, they talk to me in such a condescending way it makes me insane. Right I'll clean Trace's room if you drive tomorrow?"

"Done," Noah stated, "If we get approval,"

"Regardless I'm going."

I opened the door to Trace's room and stepped in letting out a groan,

"_Seriously?_ Could this be any more…disgusting?"

Noah moved in next to me looking around at the mess, "He's a boy…"

"So is Nick but he doesn't leave…" I picked up an empty pizza box frowning, god when was this from? Five years ago? "Shit everywhere, this is going to take me for the rest of the year. This is punishment I swear,"

"Well you better get on it, you need to be in mommy and daddy's good books."

I rolled my eyes and threw the broom down and sighed, she was right I had to get the tick of approval on this room or tomorrow would be a no go zone. I started to pick all the clothes off the ground throwing them out the doorway. I swept the room and threw out the rubbish as I got down to the finer things. I collected all the shit off Trace's bedside table, including some lovely white undisclosed pills and some suspicious grass. I found a very dirty pair of stilettos, God knows which girl left them in his room! And numerous bottles, one of which looked very illegal. I started at the writing on it trying to understand, but all I could decipher was the word Gamma? Probably some slut brought it over from her sorority I pushed it aside and kept cleaning in complete disgust. I pulled the sheets off Trace's bed and threw them onto the floor. A sudden clink caught my attention as I frowned leaning down. I shuffled through the sheets and found something I didn't expect…

My bangle?

"From one of his girlfriends?" Noah asked peeking in,

I laughed shaking my head, "No it's mine," I responded slipping it onto my wrist, "I haven't seen it in ages! Actually…guess who gave me it."

"Nick?"

I smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, for a one-year anniversary present. I used it as a good luck charm for a while, not so much after we broke up. Suppose it could be lucky again?" I joked as Noah shrugged and picked up all the washing I'd dumped,

"He wanted to know how you were doing with the Demi thing." She asked quietly.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you're confused, he agrees though he doesn't think it has to with her death,"

I nodded still unsure, right now I just wanted to remember Demi as the girl I adored and who was my best friend, and not the one I was beginning to picture. "Yeah it just doesn't fit, at least we know what Selena and Joe were up to-"

"Hey Noah," Trace's voice suddenly announced,

"Hey Trace, how was the park with Daniel."

"Great, we lost his balloon though…there were tears."

I sighed knowing loosing anything of Daniel's meant instantaneous tears. "So how's cleaning going, Miley went badly at the doctors I hear." I heard him announce outside as I laughed,

"No she didn't, she went well that's the problem. Dad and mom are making her clean your old room if you hadn't guessed, she's already found your weed supply." Noah stated seriously,

I sighed collecting the last of the shit clothes as I turned to face Trace,

"Hey," I stated smiling at my big brother.

His eyes however were gazing around as I frowned, "Trace?"

He turned back to me giving a weird looking smile,

"Hey, so you've finished now?" He questioned and I nodded, "Good it needed a clean, I don't think anyone has touched it since well…I moved out."

"Clearly, it took me three hours."

Trace looked towards his bed as I just stared at him, "You okay?"

He nodded and moved over to his bedside table as I rolled my eyes walking out and throwing the last of it onto the floor, "Okay I'm done, does this mean I can go out with Noah tomorrow?" I yelled loudly knowing mom and dad were now both downstairs, "I promise I'll be good! I really need new bras because my boobs are practically falling out of-"

"Okay," Mom yelled cutting me off,

Noah gave a light laugh collecting the clothes off the floor, "The more you embarrass them-"

"The more likely I can get what I want."

"Mommy!"

I smiled turning to see Daniel as he dashed over and I pulled him into a hug, "Hey baby, have fun with uncle Trace this afternoon? I heard you lost your balloon, I'm sorry but we can get you a new one tomorrow."

He nodded sadly, "Maybe Devonne will let me borrow-"

I slammed my hand over his face as Trace walked out pushing past me and heading down the stairs. I gave my little sister a confused look which replicated on her face as I sighed releasing my hand from Daniel's mouth,

"I'm sorry I didn't know he was there mommy,"

"It's okay, I don't think he heard." I responded.

"No he didn't," Noah stated smiling, "Okay I'm taking this to the wash."

"So did Noah tell you daddy dropped Devonne?"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

I looked up to see Noah turning around glaring at Daniel, "I told you not to tell her Daniel!" She spat as I just glared,

"He dropped her?"

"No, she just fell-"

"Off what?"

"The counter," Noah whispered,

I winced slightly looking at my sister, "She's fine though, and Nick did a great job in calming her down!" Noah reassured me walking down the stairs, "He'll be a great legal guardian, don't worry Miles."

"What did you say?" Mom called out,

"Nothing." Noah responded,

I sighed ruffling Daniel's hair, we'd work this out eventually.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17.**

**Nick.**

"You want to what…?"

"Go jogging."

"Jogging?" Joe repeated, "You want to go out and go-"

"Jogging." I huffed,

"Right and the point of this?"

I sighed looking out the window gazing at the paparazzi outside the front of the house, "Because I need to get out of the house!" I stated seriously, "I'm sick of being locked up in here and I want to go outside to show the world I'm not hiding. I feel like I'm still in jail Joe. "

"Right, are you sure you want to go out?"

"I'm sure,"

"Nick they've only got a few crappy photos so far do you really want-"

"I want my face plastered over the gossip sites and magazines, I don't care really." I announced seriously pulling on my running shoes, "I don't give a shit right now, I just need to take a step away from all this Demi crap and get my head into a clear space because right now-"

"You're stuck."

"Pretty much,"

"Okay I'll meet you at…"

"The park? I'm going to run there."

"So I'll look for you being chased by the paparazzi then?"

"Yep sounds good." I stated,

I hung up the phone stretching my neck as I looked out the window. I was getting no where with Demi's case and I really just wanted Miley's opinion and understanding of everything because it was just too overwhelming. However we both had taken a huge step in the right direction in other aspects of out life. We were both given perfect results on our tests and we'd sent the paper work in for custody of Daniel. Now we were playing a waiting game, and when I had Miley home maybe then I could get my head back into the right frame of mind to talk about Demi.

I quickly left the house locking up as I headed for the front gate. There was just so much I was struggling to grasp, Demi had been pregnant with Joe's child yet terminated it. Why? Joe wouldn't have killed her but had Wilmer because he seemed pretty pissed off for some reason? Had he known she was pregnant? Was Joe actually the father? And who was that other random text from? I didn't know anything and I needed Miley to clear it up, or at least talk through it face to face.

I pressed the code into the gate and prepared myself. Devonne was getting into the routine of school and every day I had private classes for sign language which I was picking up slowly, but at least I was getting the hang of it. Problem was with her gone it left me to my thoughts and often they just took me over, like now, and I had to escape.

The gate opened and I slipped out instantly running.

"NICK! NICK!"

For disgusting human beings the paparazzi were quiet fast runners and within ten strides I was swarmed. I didn't become fazed though and just kept running pretending I wasn't in the middle of a crowed of photographers, I was completely alone.

"Nick is it true you are back with Miley?"

"Do you know who murdered Demi?"

"How is your son?"

"Are you speaking to Miley still?"

They were only the polite questions thrown my way as I kept up my pace and soon the larger paparazzi began to drop behind. By two blocks I'd lost all of the runners and remained with just one car trailing behind me, thankfully they weren't yelling though.

I got to the park and entered seeing a familiar face, what the hell was she doing here? I ran up to the bench staring unimpressed,

"I don't remember inviting you…"

"You didn't," Selena noted looking at me over her sunglasses, "Joe did."

She sat crossed legged on a bench while my brother was nowhere in sight. I decided to take a breather and sat down alongside Selena, who was just staring at me intrigued,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because you're still mad at me."

"I am." I stated casually looking up at the sky,

"Why? Because I respected Demi's privacy?"

"No because you freaked Miley out," I responded seriously, looking towards Selena who sat there so casually, "You knew she was investigating Demi's death, you knew Demi was pregnant, you knew that Miley wants to know everything! Hell you were the ones who told me to get her back on track researching it when we lost Daniel, but then you don't tell her everything? I mean what else aren't you telling us."

Selena huffed and glared at me, "It wasn't important,"

"It may be Sel, everything is important."

"Demi killed the baby, end of story."

"Did you know Wilmer had a fight with her too?" I questioned as Selena just looked at me,

"No, no I didn't, did Miley tell you that?"

"No, she doesn't know yet." I whispered looking away.

"Now who's not telling her everything." Sel retorted,

"It's a little hard at the moment to tell Miley a lot, so you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't, how do you-"

"Text message, she went with Wilmer to the hospital."

"To get rid of the-"

"I suppose so,"

I spotted my brother in the distance, looking panicked by our angered expressions most likely as Selena let out a large sigh, "Okay then I didn't even think that maybe…Joe was sure that-"

"Maybe he wasn't the father." I cut in.

"But Demi told him-"

"Demi lied a lot, don't forget that." I announced,

I stood up as Joe reached us a worried look on his expression, "Nick man I'm sorry she wanted to come and…" He took a breath staring between us, "I really want you to trust both of us, and I swear we took no part in Demi's death. She was one of our closest friends, you know that-"

"I don't think you killed her," I responded seriously.

"What does Miley think?" Sel asked getting up,

"I don't know, I haven't seen her,"

"Has she called you-"

"No, her parents found the phone. Noah told me…"

"Oh," Joe stated awkwardly,

"Thankfully they can't get into it, but still."

"So any leads on Demi?" Joe asked hopeful,

I exchanged a look with Selena as I quickly shook my head kicking a bit of mud off my shoes. "No, none at all. Everything has been filed for Miley to come home though, she's medically capable to make her own decisions and could leave now if she wanted to but-"

"Daniel." Sel whispered,

I nodded faintly as she sighed, "Right, well the paparazzi are photographing this conversation, do we want to go jogging or not?" Selena asked looking behind us as I nodded,

"Yep let's see if we can lose them again, and let's not discuss Demi."

"Fine with me," Joe stated spitefully,

We started running and the three of us got into a steady rhythm heading deeper into the park and further away from gazing eyes. It was good to be out in the fresh air, and I just felt myself relax a little. My mind instantly wondered what Miley was doing as a smile came back to my lips,

"You're thinking about her," Sel announced puffing.

"What?"

"About Miley. You can tell, you smiled…"

"I smile all the time," I stated looking at the two of them,

"Not like that you don't, so how is she?"

"Good, she's working on getting rid of the restraining order."

"How's that working out,"

"Noah said it's harder than expected, it'll take a while."

"As long as it happens, we want Miley and Daniel home as much as you do Nick." Joe stated seriously as he laughed, "Actually that's something you most likely haven't thought of…you realise it's the twins birthday next week right?"

I almost tripped over hearing what he said, "No it's not it's-"

"July 4th, Independence day…next week."

I stopped mid stride as Selena and Joe kept running only to quickly realise I was no longer following. "You need to throw a party for the princess or she'll get annoyed, she's like Miley that way right?" Sel stated with attitude as I frowned feeling sick. Birthday? Party? Holy shit I had totally forgotten! I grasped my hair panicking,

"Shit, I just didn't-"

"Realise, good parent you are." Joe stated adding a snort,

"Oh my god I can't plan a kids party!"

"Don't, just have the family around, some balloons, a pony and-"

"A PONY?" I hissed glaring at Joe,

Selena shook her head slapping Joe, "No ponies, or any other animal. Just have a family thing okay? It'll be great, we can finally have something to celebrate…for a change." Selena announced giving a slight sigh at the end,

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I quickly pulled it out. Selena suddenly replicated my actions and so did Joe as we all exchanged a look. What was this about? My eyes flew down to the screen as I looked at the sender,

_Danielle_

_Are you watching the news? Wilmer just got arrested for Demi's murder!_

**Miley.**

I stared at the invitation in one hand, my mum's cell in the other.

Did I really want to go to the charity luncheon?

That was the serious question I was faced with. I mean sure there was no reason I shouldn't, I mean I'd have company, I knew everyone but I didn't know whether or not I wanted to face those people. The past was the past for a reason, I'd hadn't moved on while they had. I wanted actual prove to who killed Demi while they already had their finger pointed at the love of my life.

Did I really want to be judged by those people?

"Are you going?" Mom asked staring at me, "Or not?"

She was pissed at me, she found the phone in my book and lost her shit basically. I was no longer allowed to leave the house and I was in a state of being 'grounded' if that even makes sense. I'd asked to borrow her phone to text Dallas but I hadn't managed to build the courage to do it yet. I just didn't know…

"Honey it'll be a good opportunity to see all your old friends,"

I looked at mom who smiled nodding encouragingly, she had no idea I'd broken free of my bounds. I didn't have to stay here anymore; I was medically capable to do what ever I wanted now.

"Plus you really need those friends," Mom added,

"Why?"

"Because we need to get you back to how you were before," Mom stated pouring me a glass of water giving a smile, "I can already see the old Miley shining through but I think being with some of your old friends will really help. Plus it might even give you closure with the whole Demi thing,"

I clenched my fist tempted to knock her out, _the whole Demi thing? _She made it sound like it wasn't a big deal, like my friend wasn't murdered! But she had a point, maybe seeing my old friends might help and send me in the right direction because right now I was spinning with no idea where to stop.

"Okay I'll go then." I whispered simply,

"Good idea,"

She put the jug of water back in the fridge as I quickly typed in the number.

_I'll come. Miley xx_

I laid the phone on the counter top leaning forward on my elbows. I was getting out of here soon, that's all I had to think about. As soon as I had custody and the restraining order gone there was nothing stopping me from disowning my parents all together, this time I was making a clean cut. I would never speak to them again, not after what they did to me.

The phone buzzed as I stared down,

_Good. And whom are you bringing? Dallas._

I quickly replied and looked at the message as it sent.

_Joe and Selena- seeing as you didn't invite them._

I knew I was being a bitch but I wanted to know what Dallas was up to, that was one of the only reasons I was going. The phone buzzed again as I frowned,

_Done, and it's not like I could Miley. They chose Nick._

I smirked and without a thought sent one back,

_So did I._

"Mommy!" Daniel called out,

I smiled and stood up swiping my hair from my face he was the one and only reason I was still here right now. "Mommy is busy right now, how about you show me all the drawings you made today!" Mom announced as I huffed,

"I'm in the kitchen baby," I called out,

I looked back to the phone deleting the messages as the phone buzzed again,

_I know. I want to know why Miley, I want to know what you've found out._

I quickly pressed reply as the door flew open,

_Nick's innocent, but there are others who aren't._

I left it at that and instead turned my attention to the smiling little boy before me. I leaned down wrapping my arms around Daniel, who wrapped his legs around my waist as I pulled him up kissing his head,

"How was school baby?"

"Good mommy! My teacher put my birthday on the calendar! Even though we aren't going to have school that day, she said the class will sing happy birthday to me the day after!" I smiled kissing his cheek,

"That's great, you'll be turning five!"

"I know, I'm so excited!"

I looked up to see Trace standing their holding Daniel's backpack with mom hovering over his shoulder. "Hey Trace, thanks for picking him up," I stated and he just nodded casually,

"Did you text Dallas?" Mom asked,

I nodded smiling at her, "I did, said I would come."

"Good, we'll have to go buy you a dress to wear,"

"Great!" I stated sarcastically,

Trace gave a little laugh at my sarcasm but mom just sighed,

"Okay Daniel honey do you want something to eat?"

"Ma I can do it," I stated seriously looking at my mother,

She stared at me and nodded as I looked back to Daniel whose face clearly showed he could feel the tension in the room. "What would you like little guy? How about some cereal, or maybe I could make you a toasted-"

"Cereal is a breakfast food that-"

"Fruit Loops?" Daniel asked as I smiled,

"Sure thing buddy,"

"Miley," Mom warned as I looked at her, "An apple or-"

"Mom give it a break," Trace stated smiling, "He likes fruit loops,"

"So does Devonne," Daniel stated,

I froze holding Daniel who closed his mouth quickly as I looked at him glaring,

"Who's Devonne?" Trace asked heading to the cupboard,

"My friend at school."

I smiled surprised at my son's quick response and let out an internal sigh of relief as mom looked intrigued, "You have a girlfriend already? Wow you are like your mommy starting dating young, hopeful this Devonne is more of a catch than Miley's first boyfriend." Mom attempted to joke as both Trace and I just stared at her,

"No, girls have germs mammy!"

"They do," Trace stated nodding in agreement,

I put Daniel down as Trace handed him the bowl of cereal ruffling his curly head, "You're beginning to look more like your dad every day little guy, these curls look so much like his!" Trace announced as I saw mom clutch the bench having half a heart attack in anger,

"Trace don't-"

"I miss daddy," Daniel whispered,

He looked at me as mom clicked her tongue, "No you don't Daniel, your daddy is a bad man he-"

"Loves me, I love him, I don't love you mammy,"

I couldn't help but laugh as Daniel walked away leaving mom standing there furious. She glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders looking at Trace who also had a smile across his face,

"I'll be upstairs,"

She turned on her heels storming out, knowing that she clearly was not wanted. I looked at Trace who laughed, "But he has your honesty that is for sure." He stated as I looked over at Daniel now perched on the dining room table eating his cereal,

"He looks like Nick but acts like me,"

"Sure does, he misses Nick just as much as you do." My smile fell as I sighed looking down, "You know you could just leave, walk out of here take Daniel with you Miles. You could run away with Nick and never look back," Trace stated seriously as I nodded, "Surely you've thought about it? Leaving this all behind? Starting again?"

"No, not really," I responded honestly.

"Why not?" He asked confused,

"Because I have too much here to deal with…"

"Like what?" Trace asked,

I leaned back onto the counter shrugging, "Demi,"

"Miley-" Trace whispered, "You need to stop, just give up."

"I can't, she was my best friend Trace."

I turned looking at my older brother who stared at me scared. "That night it ruined my life. I had to listen to some monster stab my best friend, yet they let me live? How can I just forget and move on? I deserve my revenge, Demi's killer deserves to go to jail, and she deserves to know that he's not out there still." I whispered simply,

Trace just stared at me and sighed, "I'm sorry Miley, I just don't want you to get hurt again…after everything that has happened! I want you to be safe,"

I gave a light smile, "I will be, I always will be, for Daniel." I looked over at him, "He's everything to me,"

"Noah told me the doctor said you were mentally sound."

I nodded looking at Trace, "I'm not crazy,"

He laughed and wrapped his arms lightly around my shoulders, "You never have been Miley, and you deserve to be happy. Once you get custody you'll be gone then? Again?" He asked and I nodded,

"To be with Nick,"

"Restraining order?"

"In the process of getting rid of it,"

"Good," He slapped me lightly on the back, "I want to see you with him."

"You hated Nick," I reminded him,

"_Hated, _doesn't mean I still do."

Trace smirked and waved at Daniel, "See you tomorrow bro,"

"Bye man," My four year old added in reply,

I gave Trace a look at their new nicknames as he just laughed and headed out. I smiled as the front door opened and closed indicating by he sound of it Noah had arrived home from school.

"MILEY!" She screamed panicked, "MILEY WHERE ARE-"

My eyes widened as I heard Daniel drop his spoon. I quickly moved out only to hear my mom thumping down the steps, "Noah why are you screaming? What is wrong,"

I rushed into the hallway to see Noah holding her phone up wide-eyed,

"Wilmer was just charged with Demi's murder!"

I looked at my little sister confused as something in me shifted. Wilmer had been charged? He was one of my suspects, he always had been. My eyes drifted to my mother's shocked expression as I felt a dull pain in me, yet also the need for celebration. Nick was in the clear to the world who now had a new murderer to point the finger at. Yet still I didn't feel completely right,

Had they truly found who killed my best friend?


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Miley.**

It was kind of surreal to think that finally justice had been served.

I sat on the sofa my eyes locked on the T.V watching the live coverage from outside the LAPD. To think all this time Wilmer had been a suspect to me, yet never had I really leaned in his direction. Now they had proof supposedly, what exactly that evidence was they weren't releasing. Yet as I sat here all I could do was doubt, all I could think about is how this puzzle just didn't fit together because so many pieces didn't and wouldn't fit.

"Miley I think you should stop watching this," I heard my older sister whisper concerned.

After a moment she sighed, "Noah just got home, why don't you get up?"

But I couldn't move, I couldn't stop my mind, needing, demanding to know everything. I wanted to know why he murdered my best friend. I wanted to make the pieces fit so badly.

Noah moved and sat down beside me but I didn't look or acknowledge my little sister's arrival home from school. "Has she been sitting here like this all day?" I heard her ask Brandi quietly.

"Hasn't move an inch, thank god mom and dad are busy…"

"If they saw her like this, who knows what they would have done." Noah agreed.

Noah moved her hand onto mine as I just stared at the screen.

"Miley you okay?"

_No, I wasn't_. Something just didn't sit right with me.

"I'm fine," I whispered simply staring ahead.

"How about we get you something to eat?" She suggested.

"I'm not hungry," I responded blankly.

"How about you get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired,"

Brandi let out another sigh and I could feel them exchanging looks as Noah squeezed my hand, "Okay but Miley you're happy right? About this?" My little sister asked me confused, "They found Demi's killer, you don't need to keep looking anymore. You can live with Nick now and not worry about all the scrutiny-"

"I know that, but-"

"There's always a_ but_…" Brandi stated harshly,

I closed my mouth and stood up. "I'm going out, with Daniel."

"Miley," Brandi warned, "You can't, you-"

"I'll be back before mom and dad return home," I turned looking towards my two sisters "I'm going to go see Nick and Devonne, I just want them to distract me for a while." _if that was even possible,_ "Because my mind is racing at a hundred miles an hour with images of Demi's death and the shadows that I now know were Wilmer. I'm just going there to get lost with him okay? I need to be distracted."

Noah and Brandi both looked at me sympathetically and I knew they were being honest, they were worried and so was I because I expected to be happy, to be relieved, yet I was neither. Noah stood up holding out her car keys, "Take my car, it's fine, just be safe okay and you need to be home by eight."

"I will be," I promised.

"And Miley," Brandi stated giving a smile, "You're going to be oka.,"

I nodded looking at them, "Eventually, not right now though," I added.

"Daniel," I called out moving away from them.

He hopped down the staircase as I gave him a light smile holding up Noah's car keys, "I'm going to go see Daddy and Von you coming?" Daniel's eyes instantly brightened and he nodded ecstatic,

"_Really?"_

"Really baby, let's go."

I turned as Daniel followed me quickly outside, my hand naturally moving down to ruffle my son's hair. Would it be better now? For me? For Daniel? I didn't know and that made me frustrated. I put the seat belt around him and climbed into the front of Noah's car. I just felt sick right now, and I knew I shouldn't, but something just felt wrong. Was it the fact I now knew who had drugged me? Or was it that I hadn't worked it out sooner? Regardless I just didn't feel like this was all over, it couldn't just be as simple as Wilmer was guilty. There was always more.

"Mommy won't the camera people see?" Daniel asked innocently,

I nodded as I reversed out the gates, "They will,"

"And mammy and pappy will be mad,"

"Oh well, we're going to leave them soon baby." I stated smiling,

Sure enough Daniel was right, the 'camera people' were in full force outside the house. I drove carefully and avoided hitting any of them as they got all their photos and ran to their cars to follow me. I honestly didn't care what my parents thought anymore, I would have Daniel back soon and that was all that mattered to me right now.

"I can't wait to see daddy and Von!" Daniel exclaimed,

"Me either," I responded,

"When are you and daddy going to get married mommy?"

I frowned confused, "_Ummm _I don't know baby-"

"All the other kids at school parents are married," Daniel stated seriously as I saw him frown slightly in the mirror, "And when I said mine weren't my teacher said that I was a special case, are you and daddy a _special case_ mommy?"

I winced and shrugged, "No we aren't Daniel, not anymore."

We arrived in the street only to find that the paparazzi already were here as well. I ignored them and drove up yet again avoiding the camera lenses as I pressed in the key code to open the gates which sprung quickly to life thankfully. I drove in to find a few familiar cars, I'd hoped to have Nick alone to myself I guess that wasn't going to be happening now.

As soon as I stopped Daniel raced out of the car, I however didn't.

I just turned everything off and sat there. I had a gut feeling, that's why I felt this sick. I just knew this wasn't right, because it was so obvious to me yet to everyone else, well they just wouldn't understand…

I didn't believe Wilmer killed Demi.

The car door opened beside me distracting me from my thoughts.

"You shouldn't be here," Nick said tensely,

"This is exactly where I need to be," I responded.

I released my seat belt and looked at him just giving a simple shrug. Nick didn't speak another word and pulled me from the car, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I buried my head into his shoulder noting the addition of white flour on both his face and clothing.

"It'll be better now-"

"I don't think it will Nick," I whispered confused.

He let me go and stared into my eyes as he gently moved his hand up to my cheek, "Miley they found who killed Demi, they now who did it." He whispered to me quietly, "We can stop looking, you can settle down here."

"Why didn't he kill me?" I shot out quickly.

"_What_?"

Nick stared at me as I frowned, "Why kill Demi but drug me? He didn't even know me Nick, so why bother saving my life?" I asked looking at Nick confused, "Why risk having a witness when he could have easily killed me? That's why I never considered Wilmer to be guilty, because he had absolutely no reason not to murder me too."

Nick looked at me gravely, "Miley-"

"You know I'm right, _you know_ I am Nick." I begged looking at him.

Nick licked his lip and sighed, "Okay, okay you have a point but they found evidence on him Miley…"

"I want to see what is before I stop Nick,"

He nodded and kissed the side of my cheek, "This is too dark for a welcoming conversation, can we brighten it up a bit? Hey Mi, how are you?" I couldn't help but give a small laugh and a light smile, I guess pleasantries weren't exactly on my mind at the moment.

"Hi Nick, I'm okay I guess."

He leaned forward kissing me gently on the lips, "Good, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"We'll work it out okay?"

"Uhuh…"

I kissed him back as I felt something tugging on my top, I tried to ignore it but finally I gave in pulling away from Nick and looking down. Devonne had a grin from ear to ear her arms raised in the air as I smiled and scooped my little girl up into my arms,

"Hey beautiful," I stated as she cuddled into my arms,

Nick smiled wrapping his arm around me, "Kevin and Danielle are here,"

"I noticed,"

"And Joe, we were making pancakes,"

"I can see that, you have flour on your face,"

Nick laughed and pointed at Devonne, "Blame your daughter, she went all crazy with the flour and threw it at me and Joe." He stated kissing my head again as I gave a weak smile and looked away, that sounded like something Demi and me would have done back in the day,

Nick pulled Devonne from my arms and kissed her head,

"Mommy and me need to talk Devonne, we'll come inside in a minute."

I looked at Nick speaking to our daughter not only in the language I understood but also in the hand movements she could comprehend. Devonne stomped her foot down and shook her head,

"Go play with Daniel," I added.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes nodding quickly running inside.

I watched and noted that Joe was standing in the doorframe he gave me a weak smile and picked up Devonne returning inside. Nick sighed pulling me into another hug as I just rested my head against his chest,

"Have you slept?"

I laughed into his shirt, "How could I sleep Nick? All I can think about is Demi's screams and…" I chocked on my words biting my lip, "And the shadow I remember hovering over me, that was Wilmer supposedly?" Nick held me tightly as I just felt my body shaking, "I can't believe this Nick, I don't think I can-"

"Me either, but if it's true then we should be relieved,"

I moved back Nick's hands now clasped on my hips as I looked into his eyes,

"But I'm not, and I know I should be but…I just feel so sick Nick."

"Yeah me too, it doesn't feel-"

"Right."

We both fell silent as I sniffled, "I've been trying so hard to remember what happened that night, but I just can't Nick. That's the worst part…I vaguely remember her screaming, I heard him stab her, yet I just didn't do anything. Why can I still hear her in my head, why won't it ever stop?" I asked looking at him,

"It never will but maybe one day it won't be as loud." Nick sighed as I gave a sigh leaning on him, "Let's go upstairs and get some sleep okay? Both of us, I haven't had much either and maybe us being together will help?" He suggested as I nodded,

"Sounds good,"

Nick pulled his arm around my hips as we moved towards the door. We walked silently towards the hallway, Nick briefly stopped and poked his head into the room,

"Can you watch them for a few hours?"

"Sure Nick, everything okay?"

"Not really," He responded simply,

We moved to our bedroom and we both collapsed onto the bed. I moved over pressing my head into his chest as Nick wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my forehead,

"We just got to keep saying, it will get better and one day it will get better."

**Nick.**

I was waiting for the apologies.

You'd think after spending five years in prison and looked upon as a murderer that someone, anyone, would call and just say I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I hadn't gotten a single call though, even if Wilmer had been arrested I would always be frowned upon, just like Miley was for choosing my side. Did I believe that Wilmer killed Demi? Well yes, because right now there was no reason to doubt the police, but I wouldn't be a hundred percent sure until Miley was and I could see she was so unbelievable doubtful.

I stroked her hair as she slept, I was happy to see I'd at least achieved that.

"Do you want dinner?" Joe asked,

I gazed over to see Daniel and Joe looking in on us, I gave a casual nod. Daniel moved over and stared at Miley for a moment before looking at me,

"Is mommy okay?" He whispered,

I nodded, "She's sad because of Demi."

"Are you sad because of aunt Demi too?"

Daniel looked at me and then over to Joe as we both nodded,

"We are buddy, we miss her lots," Joe muttered,

I climbed off the bed as Miley's head slipped onto the pillow yet her eyes still remained closed. I kissed her forehead and walked over picking Daniel up as he looked at us confused,

"Mommy told me all bout Demi, how much she misses her."

I smiled at Daniel as we closed the bedroom door, "Yeah mommy and Demi were best friends," I stated as he nodded,

"We used to visit her grave all the time, I almost feel like I know her too dad."

"If only you could of…"

I put Daniel down as I heard the door open to the bedroom behind us. We all spun around as Miley looked between the three of us blinking a few times, before slowly giving a yawn and rubbing her eyes,

"Go back to bed Miley," Joe ordered.

"I'm fine," She yawned out stumbling forward, "I heard the word dinner, "

"Okay, we're having pasta, Dani made it."

Miley smiled at Joe and looked at Daniel, "Then you and me have to go home bub or mammy and pappy will be beyond annoyed with us." She stated as I gave Joe a look and motioned for him to take Daniel which he finally caught the concept of and grabbed his nephew,

"Let's go down stairs Daniel,"

"Okay, but-"

"We'll give mommy and daddy some more time alone."

Miley looked at me confused as I smiled, "I have a surprise for you…"

She looked at me bewildered as I took her hand pulling her gently down the hallway, "I know I made Daniel a bedroom, but of course I had no idea about Devonne. The room was finished yesterday, she slept in it last night for the first time, I wanted to show you how amazing it looks." I stated as Miley nodded and we got to the door opposite Daniel's with Devonne written on it.

"Can I go in?" Miley asked,

I nodded as she opened the door and turned the light on,

She instantly smiled as I followed her staring at the bright pink walls. It was a princess theme of course, the bed was a miniature four-post bed and the whole room was covered with dolls and teddy bears lying around. Miley stared around a real smile playing across her lips as she looked back to me,

"Thank you Nick, it's beautiful."

"When this works out, you'll live here right?"

Miley frowned and nodded, "Of course,"

"And it'll be the four of us?"

She nodded smiling, "Yeah it will be, why?"

"Daniel asked me something…"

Miley's face instantly grew weary, "What did he ask?"

"When were we going to get married,"

"He asked me that too," Miley whispered, "Today actually,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything," Miley responded and looked at me seriously, "Nick when I came back just after you got out of jail and you made the promise to Daniel we'd be the perfect family I got mad remember?"

I nodded as she sighed taking my hand, "I shouldn't have, because as much as I hate my life right now I think it'll be perfect soon. I'll be your fiancé, I'll be your wife, just not right now. I need to shake off Demi's murder before I can dedicate myself completely to you, and I don't want to make a commitment that's only got most of my heart in it. I want you to be my everything, and right now your not." She stated simply,

I nodded feeling an inch of hurt as I nodded, "I understand,"

"I love you, I do, but I loved Demi too and I can't let go, not yet."

"I know that, and if Wilmer is guilty-"

"Then I'll move on." She nodded. "I'll stop running. I'll get over Demi's death."

I smiled looking at her, "Okay, that sounds good."

"So dinner?" She asked,

I gave her a light kiss as we headed back down into the living room. Dinner was good and Miley actually smiled a few times, but we could all see her thoughts were elsewhere. She spent most of her time talking to Devonne while I did the same with Daniel, dotting upon the child we didn't frequently see. Soon Miley had no choice but to leave and even though I hated seeing her leave, I knew I had no other choice but to say goodbye.

"Don't let this get the better of you," I whispered,

"I won't," She whispered kissing my lips,

I moved my hand through her hair gently as we stood on the driveway,

"I love you Miley Ray"

"I love you-"

"Guys serious problem!" Joe yelled,

"What?"

We both turned as he stood at the front door Joe jumped down the front steps as Daniel and Kevin looked just as confused as we were. Joe didn't respond and held up my Iphone as I shrugged,

"Noah just called you Nick, I answered the phone and-"

"And what?" Miley hissed,

"Good news or bad news?" He whispered meekly,

"Good!" All four of us stated,

"The restraining order has been revoked,"

I turned smiling at Miley as her face instantly lit up only to fall,

"And the bad-"

"You're parents know that Nick is going for custody of Daniel, they found the letter, they know you signed the documents too Miles." He whispered.

I looked at Miley who just shrugged while I clenched my jaw letting out a huff. That was the last thing we needed to deal with right this minute, "It's not like it could be avoided, I should definitely get home then. You have a lawyer right?" She asked kissing my cheek as I nodded,

"The best one I could find," I responded.

"Good, we'll need it Nick."

She kissed my lips again and gave everyone else a quick hug as I picked up Daniel kissing her head, "Soon I'll be here with mommy and you right?"

I nodded buckling his seat belt, "You will be,"

He grinned as I closed the door and gave Miley one last look,

"Like I said we'll get through this," I announced.

"I know,"

She gave me a smile and got into the car as I nodded and stood there,

"She's about to face hell on earth," Kevin murmured,

"She already has when Demi was murdered, her parents she can deal with."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19.**

**Miley.**

"How's she doing?"

"Not great, but she could be worse."

I heard the voices downstairs discussing my wellbeing while I sat on my knees in Devonne's room pulling a white dress over my daughter's head gently. "She's being brave for Devonne's sake, and mine, but I wish she'd just tell me what they said to her."

"Nick don't push, let her open up to you when she's ready too."

"Yeah because giving Mi time has really helped her open up about Demi Joe." I heard Nick retort only to give a regretful sigh a second later. "I'm sorry Joe, I just-"

"I know," He responded calmly, "I know it's been hard for you, especially now Miley's been kicked out of her house."

"It's a blessing and a curse having her here."

He was right, that was exactly what it was. Devonne's head emerged from the dress a mess of brown curls spiraled out of control across her face as I gently tucked them behind her giddy face. The second my fingers stroked them I felt the sickness, the hatred and spite, because they were like Daniel's…_My _Daniels.

"_You little back stabber!" Mom screamed at me mid fight. _

"_I want a family," I tried to explain, "Nick is apart of my family and so is Dan-"_

"_We have custody Miley!" Dad roared as I felt Daniel tighten his grasp on my hand while his body remained protected behind me, "We have custody, not you or Nick and hell we will fight this stupid little claim he is making until we uphold what's rightfully ours. There is no way you will win." _

"_He's never been yours, he is my son!" I yelled._

_Mom laughed at that point holding up a piece of paper, the lawsuit against them. "Funny because on this sheet it says we are he's legal guardians Miley, you may be his mother but currently the law sees your father and I as his parents." _

"_I'm going to get him back, with Nick we-"_

"_What? Think you'll live happily ever after?" Dad said mockingly looking at me._

"_No I just want my family back together dad."_

"_I thought we were," Dad whispered looking at me shaking his head, "Bu you went behind our backs and God maybe the world is right, maybe everything is true." Dad stated looking at me up and down, "Maybe you can't be saved Miley."_

_I just looked at him speechless, "I don't need to be saved, I love Nick."_

"_Fine, go ahead run off with him you selfish brat and end up stabbed to death like Demi did but hell Miley I'm not letting you touch or speak to your son again." Mom announced her face completely stone cold with not an inch of sympathy, _

"_Nick is innocent, Wilmer-"_

_Mom looked at me rolling her eyes, "Like it matters now Miley, you are spiraling out of control and I won't let you destroy his young life like you have yours."_

"_I won't let you cut me out of Daniel's life, he is-"_

"_Ours." Dad hissed. _

"_Mine." I retorted._

"_Noah call the police, I want her arrested for trespassing." Mom decided, _

_I looked at my younger sister who just stood their white faced and apologetic as I nodded._

"_Go ahead call the cops and brag to the press about how I'm a lost cause but remember…" I trailed off squeezing Daniel's hand, "When you're old, dying and you've got no one left I hope you realize what you threw away today. I hope you suffer in agony and in your final moments on this Earth I hope that this day, the day you kicked your daughter out and destroyed the last piece of hope our family was hanging onto repeats in your mind for eternity."_

_Mom just looked at me and smiled, "Well at least I won't be burning in hell like you will because no God will have mercy on your tainted soul." _

I didn't have a choice at that moment, I left Daniel and I knew he'd suffer for what we were doing but I didn't have an alternative. I needed a clean record and getting arrested would hinder my chances at having what was truly right, my family back together. I left him, and I hated myself for it.

But today I couldn't dwell, not right now because today was her day, _their day_

"Happy Birthday little princess," I signed with my hands kissing Devonne as she giggled.

"_Can I have presents?" _

I laughed and nodded putting a ladybug hair clip in her hair,

"Yep let's go open your presents! And we have a surprise for you, well Uncle Joe does."

"_A surprise?" _

I nodded kissing her forehead this time, "A big one."

She looked at me filled with excitement as she jumped off her bed heading for the door. I felt the smile drift to my face naturally, I had to make today special for her because lately there hadn't been much to celebrate and for twenty four hours she deserved to be the centre of attention.

I leaned up off the floor stretching my legs out as I turned to find Nick. I gave him a weak smile as he held up a small American flag,

"Happy Fourth of July,"

I gave a weak laugh, "Don't let Devonne see you say that, she's still convinced all the fireworks are for her. She deserves a few more years of thinking that the country revolves around her." Nick laughed at me and nodded,

"Agree on that one, you good?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm okay…"

Nick moved into the room putting the flag into my pants pocket as I smiled looking down. "I know today's hard without him, but look at it this way," I gazed up at Nick who gently put his hand on my waist smiling, "This is the last birthday that we won't spend together, because by next year-"

"You will have swept me off my feet and we will have eloped in Tuscany?"

Nick looked at me confused, "But you said we weren't going to get married until you could give me your full attention? And no that wasn't what I was going to say, I was thinking more along the lines that the custody battle will be over."

My smiled dropped as I nodded, "I'm hoping by next year _this_ is all over. You never know though, maybe I won't find the closure I need this year, or maybe my parents will make the custody battle go through the courts for years to come."

"Well we'll make sure we win first time round."

"Let's hope we will."

"And let's not think about Demi for today." Nick whispered.

I frowned but nodded, "She wouldn't want us to steal today from Devonne and Daniel."

I leaned up pressing my lips against Nick's snaking my arms around his neck. Nick kissed me gently, the way I liked his warm body against mine helping for a moment distract the sickening thoughts swirling in my mind. When he did break away he just stared at me for a moment, before kissing me again only to then repeat the same thing. It was by the third time I stepped back,

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked confused,

"Do what?"

"Break the kiss to stare at me."

Nick smiled shaking his head, "Because you're here."

"_Here?_" I continued confused as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Because last forth of July I couldn't have imagined me, a charged criminal, would be here with you and our daughter yet here I am. It's almost like I feel happy again." He whispered as I smiled.

"Good, I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too Miley," He murmured

"I want Daniel to be happy and-"

I stopped realizing I was about to say the one name Nick asked me to forget just for today as I looked at him awkwardly. "Proof of Demi's killer?" He finished and I nodded as he smiled.

"I'm gonna make you happy one day Miley, truly happy."

"I hope so," I responded biting my lip.

He nodded towards the door, "Come on let's go celebrate, the whole family is downstairs."

"_Great" _

"Yeah great," Nick responded frowning at my sarcasm, "Because mom and dad want to take Devonne tonight and I was thinking we need some alone time so you better be nice to them." I looked at him intrigued, _alone time_? I instantly felt the pressure as I automatically tensed- wait did he expect sex?

Nick must have noticed my look as he frowned, "Hey what's up now? Look if you want Devonne can stay, they offered and I thought it would be great so we could…_oh" _Nick hissed realizing as he shook his head confused, "Miley I didn't mean alone time like that, I just meant you know talking, being close not-"

"It's not that I don't want too." I whispered looking away embarrassed, "I just I haven't done that since…"

"_Since?_" Nick asked confused,

"Since last time with you." I murmured staring down.

I felt Nick's hand press against my back as I looked up at him, "I'm scared Nick, because last time it caused-"

Nick pressed his index finger against my lips and smiled weakly, "Today fives years ago to become the greatest moment of our lives, when Daniel and Devonne were born. I wanted to spend time with you, I don't need sex Miley, not until you want too anyway. I'd never pressure you too."

"I'm just-"

"Nervous about it? Well me too, because that was my last time too."

Nick looked at me and kissed my head, "I'm not ready either, so tonight lying with you tucked up against me will be more than enough to satisfy everything in me beautiful." I smiled looking at him.

"I love how kind you are," I whispered, "For putting up with me when most of the time I'm terrible to you I mean I don't want to get married, I don't want to have sex I just-"

"I want you." Nick cut me off, "And if I have to wait for all that I will, as long as I know I still have you."

I nodded, "You have me, you've had me since day one."

"That's all I need to hear, come on let's go."

**Nick.**

"You got her a pony?" I yelled.

Joe shrugged acting confused, like it was totally okay he'd bought my five year old a fricken miniature horse! "Yeah I got her a pony, she told me she wanted a pony so I got her one. I don't see what the problem is…" I stared at my brother incredulously as I watched my screaming daughter looking through the photos of her _new pet_.

I turned to find Miley holding back a laugh as I watched her suspiciously,

"Did you know he was getting her a pony?" I asked.

Miley shrugged looking away, "I might of"

"And you let him?"

Miley moved over to me running her hand up my back, "Nick it's fine Joe asked me because he didn't know where we could keep it. I called Noah who pulled some strings and we're keeping the pony at the stables with her horses. It'll be fine, plus look how excited she is Nick. Have you ever seen her this happy?" Miley pleaded.

I turned back to see Devonne still screaming, her eyes flicking through all the photos of the chestnut colored pony unable to tare her eyes from it. Around her was an assortment of toys, a new tea set, a doll and wrapping paper everywhere but this present was by far her favorite. A fricken pony.

"I think we're spoiling her," I whispered.

"I think we're being good parents." Joe announced wrapping his arms around both Miley and me squeezing us together. We both looked up at him and he laughed, "I'm so officially favorite Uncle now."

"Too bad you just became least favorite brother." I hissed.

"Harsh Nick," Joe stated smiling, "I just wanted to make the princess happy."

"And she is, this is probably the best day of her life." Miley announced towards all of the family who were busy around the kitchen, "So thank you for this, I couldn't have asked for anything better than to have all of you here."

"We wouldn't be any other place in the world today!" Mom responded smiling.

"And we're always going to be around for you, both of you okay?" Dad continued as he put the plates on the table, "If you need anything just call us,"

"You didn't come when I called you at the police station." I murmured under my breath as Miley gave me a look, "_Well they didn't_,"

"They're trying Nick," She whispered.

"I know, Joe's trying a little too hard though-"

"It's just a pony Nick."

I chocked looking at her, "_Just a pony? _She's five Miley! She doesn't need a pony."

"But she wanted one, and I had a horse at five."

"That was different you were on a farm." I snapped.

"Then we should move to a farm."

I felt a tug on my leg as I looked down to see Devonne her arms open wanting me to pick her up. The anger towards Joe diminished as I saw her gleeful face, they were right Devonne was so happy right now. I smiled hoisting her onto my hip as she turned to Miley quickly signing a few words I didn't know but I got the general jist as Miley frowned, _surprise surprise_ she wanted to see the pony.

"Maybe favorite Uncle Joe will take you to see your pony tonight?"

"What?" Joe hissed, "No I have a date to see the fireworks with-"

"Devonne" I responded smiling. "Have fun_ favorite uncle_."

Devonne grinned excited at Joe who just smiled back sending me a dirty glare.

"Okay come on food is ready," Danielle announced,

We all moved to the table as I gazed at the very patriotic decorations that my daughter instantly spied turning to look at me with questionable eyes.

"_Why is everything blue, red and white, why is mommy carrying a flag?"_

I turned to see Miley still had the flag in her pocket as she juggled the salad and burgers. I smiled turning back to Devonne. "Because today is a very important day in American history Von," I stated slowly and she frowned,

"_But today is my birthday_." She responded to me.

"I know it is," I whispered, "And that makes today double important,"

Devonne considered it for a moment then frowned, _"Am I more important today?" _I looked at her and smiled nodding,

"You're always going to be my number one with Daniel, no matter what."

With that she seemed reassured and instantly launched herself towards the bacon as Miley groaned and tried to deflect our hungry child's attention towards the salad only to eventually lose that battle. Lunch was great, everyone was happy which was an odd change to the table but I still felt the pain. I looked at the empty chair Miley intentionally placed alongside Devonne's so we wouldn't forget there was still one member missing.

"I wonder what Daniel is doing today?" Kevin asked quietly,

Miley's body became tense beside me as she shook her head, "I hope something he enjoys. I just hope he's okay with them."

"I'm sure he is hun." Mom whispered.

"I just wish I could see Daniel and make sure that-"

The doorbell suddenly rang out as Miley looked at me and I shrugged. "I didn't invite anyone else…" We both turned to the next viable culprit as Joe looked up giving a confused looking face shaking his head,

"Not me either,"

Miley sighed and got up throwing her napkin down as I followed suit,

"Stay," She stated looking at me, "I'll deal with whoever it is."

"Mi-"

She gave me a look as I sighed sinking back into my seat. She disappeared out of the room as I felt Danielle's eyes watching me,

"She's not too bad, Miley I mean, last time after losing Daniel she was a mess."

I nodded in agreement, "I think it's the knowledge that this time we're going to get Daniel back, while last time he was basically ripped from her chest with no warning. We knew what we were getting into this time." I responded putting a piece of pizza on Devonne's plate as she grinned.

"But she won't give up on the murder…"

I laughed sadly, "No, and I can understand why it's just…sometimes I feel like this will never end for her because no matter what happens Miley will always feel guilty and mad. Finding the killer won't fix that,"

Kevin shrugged, "It might give her closure."

"_It might," _I repeated, "And I hope it does, but it might not."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what evidence comes up against Wilmer."

"And maybe Miley can add it to the storage room information, work out how it connects see if there are any other links that the police missed?" Joe suggested as I frowned,

"That's insinuating Wilmer is innocent Joe," I murmured.

"Hell he might be, I'm not convicting anyone until I'm sure this time." Joe added.

An awkward cough filled the air as the whole room with the exception of Devonne turned towards the doorframe. My eyes widened as I noted the three familiar figures in the door as I instantly stepped up forcing myself in front of Devonne turning to Miley confused.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I hissed,

My eyes turned locking on Miley's siblings, all of them. How could she let them in? Hell Trace didn't even know about Devonne, why would she allow him to even glimpse at out daughter? Why take that risk?

"I come in peace I swear Nick," Miley's older sister whispered holding out a brightly wrapped present, "I want to meet my niece that's all. I'm not coming for mom or dad, like I told Miley. I'm firmly on no side here, I'm keeping out of it but she's our family too we should be allowed here. We haven't done anything wrong."

"If your keeping out of it why are you here?" I spat looking at her. "And it's not like you've done anything right."

"Nick," Miley whispered looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Because that's our niece behind you Nick! Or did you forget that?" Trace proclaimed walking towards me as I moved closer to Devonne, "One of which I only found about today, when I walked in on Daniel and Noah singing Happy Birthday to Devonne."

He looked at me furiously, "I have ever fucking right to be here, she's my blood too."

"Trace we needed to protect her," Miley tried to explain grabbing Trace's arm,

He spun glaring over her, "And what you thought it would be okay to tell everyone but me about this secret kid you had Miley? This isn't some fucking game, this is a child, a family member you hid from me! How long did you think you could hide this?" Trace shouted at his sister, "She's my damn niece."

Miley looked at him furiously her index finger rising to his face, "If you raise your voice any louder I will kick you out Trace, I let you in here because-"

"It's Devonne's birthday," Joe interrupted. "Stop fighting."

I turned around to look at Devonne only to find she was gone, I spun my eyes searching for my daughter only to find her lunging up at Noah who smiled awkwardly picking up her now giggling niece. That eagerness soon began to fall from her face, the laughter stopped as she looked at the foreign faces. There was just deadly silence as the tension radiated between the siblings,

"Today is about family and celebration." Joe proclaimed looking between Miley, Trace and me, "Today is about enjoying our time as a family, so you can go ahead and bicker about this tomorrow but today I want to have a good time with Devonne and my family."

I looked at him and towards Devonne feeling guilty he was right, what kind of example were we setting for Von? I glanced at Trace who was staring spitefully at his younger sister,

"Fine, but I'm not just going to let this drop." Trace hissed at Miley.

"And I don't expect you too, but today can we just forget everything." She pleaded looking around, "Can we just lose ourselves for a second and ignore the fact that we're all pretty screwed up?"

I nodded, "Fine,"

"Then I think now is a good time for cake!" Noah proclaimed grinning.

"And introductions," Brandi whispered staring at Devonne who blushed and buried her head in Noah's shoulder,

Miley turned looking at me, "And for me to hold onto my family because I've already lost too much Nick." She whispered as I nodded feeling still tense as I wrapped my arm around her.

I didn't trust them, I didn't, but they were Miley's family and I guess it was all about give a little, take a little. I just hoped they wouldn't use this to their advantage.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**Nick.**

"So how do I look?"

I walked out of the bathroom in my brand new Gucci suit making the last finishing touches to my tie as I gazed at Miley. She took one look before frowning at me and moving over shaking her head,

"You've done your tie wrong, _as per normal_."

She instantly started fixing it as I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm sorry there weren't many courses on how to look like a respectable figure in jail Mi. Plus this is the first time I've warn a suit since…God knows when." Miley pressed her hand against my chest staring at the knot she'd just _'fixed' _

"You look good," She murmured uneasily,

"_Good? _That's it? I was going for handsome, irresistible-"

"You look like someone who better bring my son home to me." Miley announced patting my shirt before turning and walking away.

I watched her disappear out of the bedroom as I closed my eyes. If I intended to have a future with Miley then this was the defining moment.

Today was Daniel's custody case.

There were two possible paths, the first was that I'd bring home my son and finally have what society deemed as a _normal _family. The second was I'd walk away like I did Demi's murder trial with a guilty sentence hanging around my neck for the world to see, tearing the people I loved apart all over again. Only difference was I wouldn't be in prison this time, I'd be forced to attempt to resume a life without my son in the real world. But I wasn't taking the second option because today I knew what I wanted and there was no way in hell anyone could take it from me.

"Miley," I called out keeping my position.

"Miley."

"Miley."

She finally returned to the room looking on edge. She'd wanted to come to the court case, but my lawyer had recommended that she stayed at home. I agreed. We were both worried about what would spill from her lips in the heat of the moment, and anything Miley said could be taken out of context, especially by her parents. We didn't want her making a statement because I was going for custody, not her, and we had to make it clear to the judge that there was a clear distinction between that, even if we planned to co parent.

"We're gonna be okay," I stated as she just looked at me.

"You don't know that Nick."

I walked over and smirked taking her hand in mine as she just stared at me, "Miley I promised we'd be a family, I won't break that promise." She looked at me and nodded still distant, "Because if we don't get Daniel, then I'll take matters into my owns hands."

Miley sighed, "Nick, the courts won't let us try again-"

"Who said anything about the courts?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened as I reached up cupping Miley's chin, "He's _our_ son, he's ours Miley." I repeated staring at her, "And if the world disagrees than so be it, I'm taking him with or without their permission."

Miley shook her head scared, "Nick that's kidnapping if we-"

I nodded, "It is, but if I lose today that's injustice. I'm bringing him home Miley."

I saw the mental debate she was going though, realizing what it meant. If we didn't get Daniel today we'd have to leave everything behind and run. I saw her tossing that up in her head until she finally nodded squeezing my hand,

"Let's try the legal way first okay? And if that fails we'll discuss your _crazy _suggestion." Miley whispered staring at me and I nodded in agreement, but she clearly had misinterpreted me, this was no suggestion. I was doing this with or without her approval.

"I love you,"

Miley smiled and nodded, "I love you too, bring him home Nick."

"I will, take care of the princess and yourself."

Miley smiled and nodded, "Always."

I kissed her forehead and looked down finding we had an audience standing behind Miley. I looked at Devonne confused seeing her in a puffy pink dress with a tiara on her head as I turned to Miley, "Why is she literally dressed like a princess?" I questioned as Miley leaned down picking up Devonne who was smiling like always,

"Because it's dress up day at school." Miley announced, "And she is a princess Nick."

"_I am a princess." _Devonne signed giving me a look.

I smiled and bowed my head, "Well your highness I must run and be prince charming and save your brother from your wicked grandparents." I announced as she gave me a firm royal nod and I turned to Miley, "You okay taking her to school?"

"Of course," She responded, "It'll help to be out of the house."

"I'll call you when we find out."

"I'll be waiting."

I went to kiss Devonne as she instantly held out her hand indicating that she was taking her role as princess to heart. I smiled and kissed it causing an instant giggle to escape her lips,

"_You're my knight in shining armor daddy," _She signed as I smiled.

"Thank you baby, love you."

She signed back the same message as I gave Miley one last look before turning down the hallway. By the time I got in my car the confidence was building because unlike my murder trial I didn't have any believe that today the world could rule against me. Plus there was always the benefit I only had to convince one person, not an entire jury that I was the best person to be taking care of Daniel. The rest of my family had decided to come and support me today as well, which itself was a blessing. I needed to show the Judge I had a strong family structure and having my parents standing beside me would hopefully be enough evidence that I had stable support if anything.

It was when I walked into the courtrooms through a back door and saw my frantic lawyer that I stared to question whether my confidence was a little premature,

"Nick! Where the hell have you been?" He yelled at me,

I looked at John Gordon scared, I hired him based on the fact he was the best lawyer in L.A and that his voice alone was the definition of power. I was beginning to understand why. I stared at him bewildered noting my family down the hallway sitting along the ornate wooden seats just as confused as I was.

"I'm sorry-was I supposed to be here earlier or-"

"What the fuck is this?" He snapped at me throwing a folder in my direction.

I caught it staring down look at the front page,

_Confidential_

_Sealed file_

The second I saw the second line I knew what it was. I opened it and found a school photo of my little girl, her birth certificate and all the records Miley had been so determined to protect.

"How did you find this?" I asked closing my eyes closing it.

"_How did I find this?_ Thank God I did Nick! It was by pure chance actually, did you ever think this might be used against you?" He blew up as I just looked at him apologetic, I just didn't want to get her involved in this. "If Miley's parents know about Devonne about-"

"They don't, like we said." Joe interrupted walking over, "No one knows but us."

"And most of Miley's siblings," I added uneasily thinking about Trace, to say he was still mad was an understatement.

John groaned shaking his head, "You should have told me Nick, this changes everything."

"How?" I whispered.

When the smirk came to his face I wasn't expecting it, but the next thing he said took me even more by surprise.

"Because this will get you back Daniel." He stated simply.

I swallowed the lump in my throat confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nick don't you get it, Miley already has custody of a child that you two are both co parenting. That shows that you can work together and seeing as there is absolutely no evidence of complaints towards your daughter's welfare, like there was Daniel then there is no way you can lose today." He explained as I just blinked staring at him, the confidence in my soaring to unimaginable height, "But in saying that…"

I looked at him and John frowned, "Devonne will need to be in the court."

"No!" I snapped instantly, "No way, I won't let Tish or Billy even glimpse at her-"

"She could save Daniel, Nick." He responded.

"No she-"

"Can tell the judge what good parents you are," He explained looking at the folder tapping at it, "Nick, not to be rude, but how can the judge deny you if you are already taking perfectly good care of a child who has a_ disability_. This is the perfect way to secure Daniel's fate, we just need Devonne to tell the Judge that you are worthy of having Daniel back."

I just looked at him as mom stepped forward chewing her lip,

"What about Devonne? Could they fight for custody of her-"

The lawyer smiled taking the folder back, "No, they would need to apply for an entire new case one of which won't get further then administration because they-"

"Won't be able to open a sealed file." I responded.

He nodded grinning, "And to put the icing on the cake, this is the children's court meaning no media, no people watching in- it's family based. Devonne's identity won't escape the court room, and if it does then the snitch could be up for charges of revealing a protected minors name."

"Oh my god…" Danielle whispered, "So we're going to get Daniel back?"

John Gordon nodded, "I have no doubt in my mind, now get your daughter in here, your case starts in twenty minutes and I need to put this in as late evidence."

With that John Gordon walked off and I stood there feeling for the first time like I finally had a bit more control over how this was going to play out legally. I was getting Daniel back and hell I couldn't wait for the moment Tish and Billy released all of this had been for nothing.

**Miley.**

"_Can we see my pony tonight?"_

"What if Daniel is home, don't you want to spend time with him?" I asked turning the corner one eye on Devonne the other on the road.

"_But what if he doesn't come home mommy?"_

I turned into the street Devonne's school was in and pulled up looking at her. I reached out straightening the gold tiara on her head as she looked up at me, "He's going to come home Von, have faith in daddy okay?"

"_I do mommy,"_

I leaned over kissing her head, "Love you, be a good girl today."

She nodded opening the door as my phone started vibrating. Devonne must have seen it to as she reached grabbing it before I could. Her eyes skimmed the screen as I held my hand out giving her a look as she reluctantly handed it over,

"_Who's Dallas?" _She spelled out as I looked down surprised.

Why the hell was she texting me? "She's…" I hesitated looking at Devonne who had one leg out of the car waiting for an answer, "Demi's big sister." She instantly smiled as I opened the text reading it,

_You're still coming tomorrow right?_

Tomorrow? What the fuck was- oh shit. The stupid luncheon.

I groaned reluctant, now was not a good time but it's not like I could suddenly cancel on her. Plus she wanted an explanation that I was willing to give, I just didn't want to face all of those judgmental eyes. The car door slammed marking Devonne's exit as I continued to look at the text unsure of how to reply right now, I guess it depended on the custody case.

I went to put my phone down only for it to start ringing this time. I expected to see Dallas' name but I was even more confused when I saw Nick's. I glanced at the clock answering,

"What's gone wrong?" I asked immediately, "The case is starting in-"

"You need to bring Devonne here." Nick stated in a rush.

I instantly froze feeling sick, "No, no way, Nick I'm not-"

"Miley you need to trust me she-"

"NO!" I yelled furiously, "I can't believe you'd even consider that-"

"Miley they can't touch her, John reckons there is no way in hell the Judge can refuse us if we already have adequate prove that we're good parents. Miley we need Devonne if we want to bring Daniel home." Nick stated very calmly as my eyes skimmed over to see my daughter standing at the traffic lights in her costume,

"Nick I can't risk that," I whispered scared, "I can't lose her."

"Mi you're not listening they can't take her. I promise."

"But the world will know and-"

"Miley her name can't leave the court room babe, you kept her safe the moment you asked to seal her file. No one can hurt Devonne babe, I promise she's going to be okay and this way we can definitely get Daniel back." I looked at Devonne feeling sick at the idea of risking her in a hostile environment let alone admitting to the two people I hated most in this world that she was mine.

"You promise?" I whispered.

"I swear Miley," Nick responded desperately, "No one will take her or Daniel away from us again."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"I love you."

"You better be right Nick." I replied hanging up.

I climbed out of the car managing to rush over to Devonne before the lights changed as I picked her up confused. "We need to go help Daniel baby, I promise I'll take you to see your pony tonight if you just help mommy and daddy okay?" I pleaded as she looked towards her school disappointed but nodded.

Devonne asked questions the entire car trip into the city, most of which I couldn't answer. By the time we arrived I was on edge not fully believing Nick's words. What if I lost both of them? How could I live without one or both of them by my side? They were my life now and I wouldn't change anything to do with them. I loved Daniel and Devonne and I felt like right now I was putting both of them in danger by risking both of them, just so I could have a family.

"_Mommy are we going or not?" _Devonne asked.

I looked at her and she just stared at me as I nodded,

"Yeah we are, we're going to pray daddy's right."

I moved in through a side door hesitating to look at the press outside. I'm sure mom and dad had made very public entrance today with my little boy, I just hoped they wouldn't be making the same exit. I'd only just walked in as Kevin and Danielle faced me,

"Good you're here, you okay?" Danielle asked at once as Kevin took Devonne.

"I'm confused," I responded, "And really worried."

Danielle nodded at me, "Well that case has already started, and I'm absolutely sure nothing is going to happen to either of them. Right Kevin?" Danielle turned to her husband, who nodded,

"Miley trust me, this is going to be okay."

"So everyone keeps telling me, yet nothing is ever that simple."

Both Kevin and Danielle just looked at me not sure what to say as I nodded, "Let's just go," I finished the conversation walking past them.

I opened the wooden doors entering to court room to find it was basically empty, much unlike the last time I came to a court case. Even thinking about that made me shiver, remembering the movement which Nick was charged with murder and assault then refused bail. I hoped today was a better result. I went to walk up to Nick as Danielle yanked me back motioning for me to sit down. Kevin handed me back Devonne sliding in alongside me as I caught sight of the back of my little boy. The smile attached to seeing Daniel lasted only seconds as I noted the people beside him. My parents.

"My client believes that Daniel is far too young to understand the nature of proceedings the past devlopments which have lead to why custody was granted to his grandparents." My mom and dad's lawyer explained looking at the Judge,

"Daniel just spoke," Kevin explained quietly, "Said he wanted to be with his mom and dad, he made it very clear which side he stood."

I smiled proudly as I ignored the blabber coming from the lawyers mouth. Instead I concentrated on Devonne making sure she was calm and ready for the task at hand. I silently explained to her what was happening until finally mom and dad's lawyer finished making his case and I knew by the nervous looks on both Danielle and Kevin's face that it was time.

"I have new evidence to provide the court, you should have the documents by now." John explained,

"We don't your honor." My parent's lawyer quickly interrupted.

I watched the elderly male judge staring down as he nodded, "And for good reason," He murmured then looking at John again completely shocked, "Are these documents legitimate?"

"Of course your honor,"

"May I ask where this child is currently residing,"

"With her mother and father of course,"

"Your honor to what child are we speaking of?" The other lawyer asked frustrated,

The judge ignored him staring at John, "So this is why you wanted an interpreter, okay I will allow this new evidence into the court. Please provide these to the defendants…" He motioned towards the court policeman who walked over accepting my daughter's file moving towards my parents.

"Oh God," I murmured under my breath,

The lawyer had barely opened the file before turning to my parents handing it to them as Daniel eagerly leaned over to look.

"Your honor this is surely false we-"

"It is clearly written that this child's file has been sealed for a reason, her mother chose to do so at birth due to circumstances which this court approved of at the time." The judge announced looking around the room more broadly, "And anyone willing to break the confidential nature will be prosecuted as set down by the law."

"What the hell is this?" My mom's voice suddenly yelled,

Her head spun turning to Nick who looked blank, "What the hell is-"

"My daughter. Daniel's twin sister, Devonne" Nick stated simply.

"_Your daughter? Twin_…" dad trailed off turning to the judge, "How could she keep custody of this girl when we didn't even know about her! Surely we should have full custody too!" My dad's voice got louder with every word and I could see the anger in every inch of their bodies ready to explode, yet this was the one place they couldn't act on the emotions they wanted to release.

"This is a separate child to which no complaints have been formally made so-"

"Where is this said child, I want to ask her a few questions!" Their lawyer announced his nostrils flaring,

The judge looked to John who turned spotting us motioning to me,

"I bring forward Devonne Demetria Jonas your honor."

Everything in me froze hearing the name I never wanted to be spoken publically let alone in front of my parents. Every occupant of the room turned but my eyes only saw my mom and dad's who just stared opened mouth completely taken by surprise. I didn't know whether to well in the joy as their faces paled and turned to looks of horror, or to be sick with worry thinking of the revenge they may impose on my new family. I clutched Devonne to me as Kevin sighed,

"Miley let her go," Kevin whispered.

I stood up deciding I would be the one to take her to the front of the courtroom. I walked down uneasily as Nick stood up giving me a weak-reassuring smile as we walked towards him.

"VON!" Daniel cried exciting jumping onto his chair waving.

I smiled towards him as Devonne's face broke into the biggest grin.

"You knew?" Mom hissed at Daniel.

"Of course I did," Daniel stated, "She's my twin sister."

Nick reached out to Devonne touching her hair as I heard a huff, "Don't you dare touch that child she-"

"Order!" The judge yelled at my mom as I put Devonne down,

"_You need to be brave Von,"_

"What is she doing with her hands?" Dad interrupted, "Is this a trick or-"

"She's deaf." Nick announced glaring at my parents, "Something that you should know."

I could feel their eyes giving me murderous glares right through my skin as I kissed Devonne's forehead and she smiled at me. John opened the door as Devonne hesitated and took off her tiara handing it to Nick. "Princess you don't want the crown?" He asked confused.

"_I don't need it, I'm Daniel's knight in shining armor now daddy"_

And with that she walked right up and stared towards the Judge,

"I want to ask questions," The other lawyer began as the Judge held his hand up,

"Silence, I will be asking the questions."

I looked at Nick who wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "We're going to be okay Mi, it's okay." Nick guided me to sit down placing me next to his mom who instantly enveloped me in her arms,

"She'll be fine Miley."

"Okay Devonne can you tell me about your daddy?" The judge asked slowly as an interpreter started to translate only for Devonne to nod without his assistance,

Devonne began signing at a hundred miles an hour, causing the interpreter to even look a little stressed as she explain. "Devonne says that she hasn't known her dad for that long, but she loves him a lot." The man spoke watching, "That he's learning sign language so he can talk to her and that he always tucks her in at night and calls her his princess."

The Judge nodded giving a small smile, "And your mom?"

Devonne grinned before signing something that made my life worth living

_She's my world._

The second it was repeated to the court Devonne turned to me and smiled as I looked back at her proudly feeling tears fill my eyes.

"So she takes care of you?"

Devonne nodded, "Mommy taught me sign language when she found out I couldn't hear, she said I was just special and that it wasn't something wrong with me, that it just made me unique. Mommy taught me everything, how to sign, to draw, to tie my shoelaces. I love her." The man repeated.

"And do your mom and daddy work together well?"

"Of course! Daniel and me want them to get married and we think they will once we're all back together again. I mean sometimes they disagree but I see them every night telling each other how much they love one another, so that's all that matters right?" The man translated as I looked at Nick smiling.

"You can't believe this! Miley's brainwashed her!" Mom proclaimed desperately, "Just like she's done to Daniel-'"

"No mammy! You told me I had to say good things about you, isn't that brainwashing? I want to be with my mom, sister and dad not you!" Daniel hissed looking to the judge, "I want to be with _my _family."

The Judge looked around the room staring at Nick and me for a moment before nodding,

"Okay I'll award temporary custody to Mr. Nick Jonas and therefore Miss. Cyrus for a trial period of three months in which counseling must occur weekly." He announced simply, "Court adjourned."

It was finished.

Completely done.

I could hear my parents yelling, while I couldn't speak. I just started crying as Nick brought me into his arms hugging me in relief, "We did it Mi, we're gonna be okay, everything is going to be okay now!" He pulled me to my feet as I held onto him suddenly feeling an arm wrap around my legs, followed my another.

Nick and me both split at the same time finding both Devonne and Daniel staring up at us grinning. I reached down picking up Devonne as Nick did the same with Daniel pulling us all back into a hug again.

"Now we're a real family." Daniel announced as Nick nodded.

"And nothing will break us apart."

I nodded feeling my phone buzzing as I ignored it holding onto my family, only for it to start again. Nick gave me a confused look as I sighed pulling it out of my pocket while I could hear my parents still arguing with the decision. I reluctantly pressed accept not knowing the number pressing it to my ear,

"Hello?"

"Miss Cyrus?"

"Yes, who is this, can you call back?" I asked quickly smiling at Daniel.

"Miss it's important, it's about your storage room-"

"What happened?" I hissed the joy in me dropping.

"Miss I'm so sorry there was a fire and..."

"And _what?_"

"Everything you had has been lost. I'm sorry."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, this story is getting hard to write but I'm battling on :P So yay happiness, and then a kind of cliffy at the end. So who do you think destroyed all Miley's evidence? :P I'll give you a clue it might be Demi' murderer don't ya think ; )


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One.**

**Nick.**

"I can't believe this has happened."

"It can't be a coincidence…"

"I mean who would set a fire? It doesn't make sense."

"Wilmer's still in police custody, he couldn't have done it. Could he?"

"Nick they basically threatened me, threatened _us_."

"Maybe we should leave? Take the kids and go someplace else?"

"Then again I can't just get up and leave, not like this!"

"Everything is gone though, Demi's phone, my evidence, _everything." _

"What if-"

"Miley that's _enough!_" I yelled utterly frustrated. "Shut up."

I watched as the mother of my children turned towards me completely perplexed, like she'd only just realized I was in the room even though her one sided conversation had seemingly been with me. Miley just stood there and continued to stare at me wrapped up in our bed like I appeared foreign to her. She then turned and examined the two bodies tucked up fast asleep beside me in a dream like state, someplace I wished to be too.

"Miley _please_," I murmured groggy, "It's three am, come to bed."

Her eyes shifted slowly back to me and her head tilted,

"Nick I can't," She whispered looking towards Devonne and Daniel, "Some one needs to stay awake in case-"

"Miley nothing is going to happen to them." I whispered.

"What if someone tries to set fire to _our_ house Nick? What happens then? We only just got them back." She spat looking at me furiously as I just sighed rolling over onto my side, not willing to deal with this anymore.

"Fine, then stay awake but I need rest, our kids need rest. You can do what you want Miley." I proclaimed closing my eyes knowing that I was being harsh, but it was way past the point of being reasonable and we were tired. Miley was exhausted, she just didn't want to admit it.

The lights suddenly went off in the room as I waited to hear Miley do something dramatic like slam the bedroom door, or yell one last sentence before making an over the top exit. Instead there was just silence. The curiosity inside me to Miley's whereabouts finally took over as I opened one eye. If I hadn't been frustrated before I was when I found her hovering beside me like some kind of horror movie. Instead of yelling I just sighed,

"Miley can you-"

"I want to sleep with you." She whispered.

Instantly both eyes were open as I shot up confused. "What? _Now?_"

"Not like that," She murmured.

Without another word she pulled back the blankets and attempted to slide in alongside me as I sighed, "Miley, babe, you aren't going to fit…" I whispered as she ignored me and got one leg in placing half her body on me in the process. I allowed her access, willing to do anything right now just to get her to calm down.

Finally her body was in the bed, or more like completely on top of mine as Miley tightly pressed herself into me. It was only then I realized why she was doing this. She wanted to be close, to have reassurance. I'd seen her like this with me only once before, when she was frightened her grand dad was going to die.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond and instead pressed her face up against my neck. I sighed wrapping my arms around her back, "Mi I understand where you're coming from right now. This doesn't add up, none of it does. But tomorrow is a new day, a day in which you have to face your family and Demi's. All the problems we have right now need to be put on hold and we need to enjoy the little things, like having our family back together." I murmured rubbing her back.

She kissed my neck as I smiled, "And don't be scared, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the twins."

I felt her smile as she kissed my neck again. "_Promise_?" She murmured.

"I promise, now please try and sleep."

Miley nodded pressing one of her hands against my hip as I groaned, "Mi baby, this is hard for me as it is can you try and not tease me here." I whispered as she laughed into the pillow this time. "I'm serious here."

Miley's hand moved away and up to my cheek, pressing her whole palm against it as her lips pressed against mine. I kissed her back gently for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"Soon I'll stop teasing." She added after a moment.

I didn't need an explanation. I knew what she meant

Her lips kissed mine again, a light peck as sighed. "Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Miley,"

_Bacon_? I could smell bacon. Salty. Fatty. Crispy bacon.

I opened my eyes confused, letting a yawn escape my lips before I could even attempt to withhold it. Miley murmured against me but didn't wake as I blinked a few times light streaming in through the crack in the blinds. It was then I thought about it. I could smell Bacon. I was asleep, Miley was asleep the twins were-

I spun around to find the rest of the bed empty as my eyes widened.

Shit.

I carefully, yet quickly, maneuvered myself out of bed leaving sleeping Miley behind as I bolted out of the room. I didn't even know they could cook! Hell I'd only just got custody and already I was flunking out at being a dad. I hit the floorboards and froze hearing multiple voices, _familiar voices_, my brother's voices. I sighed in relief and eased towards the kitchen this time, opening the door with raised eyebrows.

There sat my entire family, including Selena perched across the bench eating breakfast with mom dishing out the rather unhealthy start to the day. Not that I was complaining.

"Daddy you're up!" Daniel stated gleefully giving me a huge food filled grin.

"I am," I responded looking around as Devonne jumped off her chair running towards me as I picked her up, "And so are all you guys, in my house, _uninvited_."

Joe snorted stuffing his mouth, "We don't need an invitation, we're family."

They all looked at me smiling as I just nodded, "Fine, whatever, how long have you been here though? I swear it feels like I only just fell asleep." I murmured wiping my eyes as mom handed me a plate full of bacon and eggs.

"About forty minutes ago, Daniel and Devonne were already up." Mom explained, "We came to see if…everything was okay."

The look she gave me was a very clear hint as I shrugged, "Let's just put it this way, I'm exhausted for a reason. I've only had…" I looked at the clock reading eight "Five hours sleep."

"Miley was freaking?" Kevin asked sipping his juice.

I nodded brushing the curls out of Devonne's face, "I was too, but by midnight I realized this doesn't change anything really. Nothing makes sense _still."_

"Actually it does Nick, think about it. _Someone_ is worried about what Miley is doing. So worried they were willing to destroy her evidence, which means she was clearly heading in the right direction." Selena announced.

"Just which direction?" Miley's voice questioned.

I spun around and gave a smile towards her as she gently took Devonne from me kissing the top of our daughter's head, "Good morning Princess and…" Her eyes skimmed around turning to mine, "Extended Jonas family."

"I didn't invite them." I reasoned.

"No I instigated it actually." Selena announced.

We both turned to her as she smiled, "This way we can celebrate you guys being all back together, and now you can't back out of lunch today. Your dress is hanging up in the hallway. I picked it myself so hopefully you like it. Nick your suit is-"

"Hold up, what?" I asked confused as Miley shook her head.

"Nick's not coming I-"

"Told Dallas Joe and me were coming, yes we know." Selena responded.

"But we want to make a scene Miley." Joe proclaimed grinning.

"We're all going to go." Dad announced.

My eyes widened, "_What?_ We can't-"

"_We can't_ let this…" Joe leaned over covering Daniel's ears, "Fucking murderer threaten our family again. We need to stand up for ourselves and be outspoken. Something I wish Demi had done." He dropped his hands as Daniel smiled,

"Can I come?" He asked grinning.

"No way!" Miley proclaimed, "We can't all go, the twins-"

"Noah is coming over." Selena stated casually.

Miley stopped turning and giving me a look clearly depicting the exact thought I was thinking. They'd worked this all out and there was no way in hell we'd be able to change their minds. Miley nodded her head towards my family, giving me a dirty look as I sighed.

"Guys I really don't think this is a good idea-"

"Miley we can see you doing that." Mom stated pushing a plate into my wives hands as she bit her lip, "And we're not backing down, we're going okay? And that's that, now both of you eat your breakfast." She pushed another plate into my hands as Miley sighed,

"I wouldn't eat too much Miley," Selena stated, "The dress is rather tight."

Miley's jaw clenched as she let out a dramatic huff putting the plate down, snatching Devonne from my arms and storming out of the room. I turned looking at Selena giving her a glare,

"What?" She responded innocently, "I was just warning her-"

"None of you are helping. I hope you realize that."

"So you don't want to go?" Joe asked.

I looked at him blinking, he knew my answer, they all did, as he just smirked, "Exactly Nick, you wanna go to protect her while everyone else-"

"We want to go because we've been wronged too many times." Kevin stated.

I snorted and shook my head, "_I _have been wronged, not any of you."

Mom sighed leaning on the bench, "Nick don't pull this card, we're here to be your support right now. We want to be there for and Miley. Plus we've already managed to take her mind off last night, now she's got her mind firmly on the luncheon today."

"She went from scared to angry mom, I'd hardly call that a accomplishment." I responded giving Daniel a look as he nodded quickly following me. I opened the door for him and stopped not facing them, "And I know you want to be with us now, but I still won't forget that you weren't always there for me no matter how hard you try to make up for it. I was wronged, not you."

I kept walking closing the door letting that linger on them. I knew it was harsh but it frustrated me when they suddenly felt like they had the right to barge into our life in such a forceful manner. Even if they were right. They should have called, they should have had the decency to think before they just rocked up here out the blue and proclaimed their intentions.

"Daddy is mommy okay?" Daniel asked as we walked up the stairs.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "She's a bit stressed, but she's okay."

"She's happy we're back together right? This isn't my fault is it?"

I saw my son's worried expression, his bottom lip sticking out as I shook my head leaning down to his height, "No, of course not Daniel. Mommy and me are so unbelievably happy that you're here, we didn't feel complete without you." He looked at me confused, "It's hard to explain buddy, so many little things don't make sense not only to you but us too."

"About Demi right?"

I sighed looking up, "About _everything_."

"Daddy will our family ever be happy, like the others kids at school?"

I'd answered it before, and I'd told him what I thought was the truth. I thought we could have a happily ever after. Maybe I was wrong, because no matter how perfect our family was in it's structure the suspicions would always consume Miley and me. We'd never trust anyone again.

"Yeah buddy," I lied, "Of course we will, just not today."

"Tomorrow?"

I sighed, "Maybe, we'll have to wait and see. Go find Devonne okay, you two need to be good for Aunt Noah today." He nodded as I kissed the top of his head, "We love you so much Daniel, you know that right?"

He looked at me and nodded, "I love you too dad."

Daniel turned and moved away towards his sister's room as I looked up to find Miley leaning on the doorframe, her eyes stared at mine then gave a weak smile.

"You okay?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I'm okay, I'm worried."

"Me too, and we should be shouldn't we?" Miley asked.

Like Daniel I wanted to lie to her, but she wasn't a little kid. I walked over and kissed her head like I had Daniel's, "We should be, and last night you were right a lot of things don't make sense Miles and we'll try to work it out." Miley nodded as I looked at her, "But we need to prioritise, and they need to come first."

"Your family?" Miley asked with tone in her voice,

"No," I stated kissing her cheek, "Ours, Daniel and Devonne."

I gave her a look, I didn't want to go today I wanted to go because she did but I'd rather we spend it with our kids. Miley stared at me and shook her head, "Nick I have to go, I'm sorry but Demi…" She looked away, "She was apart of my family too, and Selena is right I can't back out I owe this to her."

"I'm not leaving your side today." I responded as she kissed my lips.

"I won't want it any other way. We do have to make a scene,"

Miley winked walking past as I smiled still feeling nervous at what was to come.

**Miley.**

It wasn't a dress.

It was a piece of material that apparently could be worn.

That's all the section of red fabric was that wrapped around me. Sure sixteen year old me would have loved this dress because it made a statement that I wasn't going to take shit from anyone. Fast-forward to now and two kids later, I looked like a try hard star trying to reclaim her glory years. This wasn't what I wanted to look like to the luncheon dedicated to my best friend. I wanted classy, elegant and sophisticated. No more short and tight.

"Holy shit." I heard someone whisper.

I turned to see Nick in his suit looking at me. I groaned turning around, "Don't stare, unzip it." I ordered as I saw Nick's confused look in the mirror,

"What? Why? You look so damn hot."

"That's exactly why I don't want to wear this _thing _unzip it!"

Nick nodded pulling the zip down as it fell leaving me in just my panties in front of him. His eyes couldn't help but gaze, and honestly I didn't care anymore, he'd seen it all before. I moved to my wardrobe as Nick still stood there in a state of shock, whether it was because of my naked chest, my unflattering hips that never had regained there once unblemished appearance or that I'd just discarded a thousand dollar dress on the floor, he didn't stop staring.

"I have another dress…" I started and stopped. I'd planned to wear this today anyway, "It's white, you'll have to change your tie." I looked at him as just stood there still, "Nick, hello? Are you there or-"

"Ummm yeah, sorry it's distracting with you-"

I looked at him with raised eyebrows as he stopped, "Right sorry, actually no I'm not I want to stare you have no idea how beautiful you are and that dress-" I pulled the white one out holding it up in front of me. Nick stopped and just looked at it confused,

"I've seen that before, I've-"

"It was hanging up in my bedroom," I responded pulling it off the coat hanger, "The night Demi was murdered, I'd bought with her a few days before. Believe it or not but this was briefly evidence, they gave it back though."

Nick was silent as I pulled it on, "Zip it up?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

I watched Nick swallow awkwardly but nodded walking over. He moved his hands gently pulled the zipper up leaning down kissing my shoulder. His lips trailed delicately like silk across my skin moving up my neck. I withheld a moan, and my thoughts instantly started to become distant. I wanted him so badly right now, everything he did was a welcome distraction. Especially when he touched me like this. I smiled heat pulsing through my cheeks as his lips caressed just below my ear,

"Perfect, you look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Demi said the same thing before I bought it." I murmured giving a sad laugh thinking back, "I thought it was stupid buying it though, I mean I never thought I'd wear it because I knew I was expecting and-"

"Good thing you did, you look amazing."

Nick leaned forward kissing my lips, "I'm going to change ties, then we'll go."

I nodded giving him another kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too,"

He moved away as I sighed the second his body left the room. I turned and walked over to my dresser pressing my fingers against a photo of Demi and me from what seemed like another lifetime.

"I'm going to make your proud today I promise."

An hour and a half later we arrived at the Griffith Park observatory. Selena was still glaring at me, although she hadn't asked where the dress had gone she wasn't overly pleased by the fact I'd discarded it. Honestly I wasn't exactly too impressed by her either right now, or ever for that matter of fact, it's not like we were ever friends.

"I think Miley and me should enter first."

Nick looked at Selena and Joe directly. They'd come in the same car with us while the rest of the family had gone in Kevin's. "I think it will be a frenzy of photographers the second they see us, the attention will be drawn in and it'll give you a chance to get in. Then they'll see you I'm sure and I want you two to to take over the attention from us, so we can find Dallas okay? All we are here to do is make a scene and-"

"Explain to Dallas what's going on." I finished.

Selena nodded, "That sounds good, you ready for this?"

"No," I looked out at the crowed, "But I never will be, let's go Nick."

I opened the car door holding my head high, knowing exactly what I faced. I'd been through worse though, this was nothing. I saw a few people look in my direction, but although their gazes held not many really looked. It wasn't until Nick got out did I see eyes start to widen, and within seconds the photographers had completely disregarded the selected photo area and pointed their lens at us. We didn't smile, that had been agreed upon, we weren't here to play nice. Nick and me walked with confidence, and purpose.

"He wasn't invited was he?" I heard someone hiss beside me panicked, I looked at the woman clearly and organizer stressed out her mind, "Holy crap, where is Dallas- god I don't think he was invited. Call security!" She spoke in her mouthpiece waving her arm,

Nick sniggered, "They probably think I'm going to steal a knife and stab everyone." He murmured as I couldn't help but laugh,

"Funny thing is, I think I'm more likely to do that than you."

"I have no doubt."

It was amazing seeing the reactions once we past the photographers access area. The people I knew, or had known, just gapped and stared some in confusion others in disgust. I noted the fact the rest of the Jonas family had slipped by while we'd be bombarded with photos. This gave us the perfect time to find Dallas, but instead I saw in the distance another group of people.

"They look happy to see us, should we wave?" Nick asked catching my gaze.

My parents stood with Trace and Brandi not shocked at all by our presence, if anything they seemed embarrassed.

"No, they don't deserve to even be looked at."

I looked away just as I caught sight of the person I did want to see. Dallas.

Dallas stood the older image of Demi, her eyes almost making me feel sick because they looked so much like my best friends. She just stared her mouth slightly open, pale faced.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A strict voice stated.

I didn't realize it had been spoken to us until Nick squeezed my hand. I turned looking at the bulky security guy giving him a smile,

"I was invited,"

"He wasn't," He retorted.

"He's my guest."

"No he isn't,"

"Get Dallas,"

"No the list clearly-"

"I'll speak to them." Her voice announced.

We turned as Dallas edged her face around the hulk of a man, her head giving a light nod. He looked at her and moved away, as the organizer's eyes were wide with shock,

"Miss I-"

"Please take the remaining Jonas family to table twenty one," Dallas ordered.

"But miss that's your table, your family and-"

"They won't be here long I assume." Dallas asked.

We both nodded, "We've come to talk that's all." I responded.

She sighed pressing her hand to her head, "Miley you time things badly, this is stressful enough without you involved. I thought you'd want to spend the day with your son and family, yet here you are-"

"Demi was my family too."

Her lips pinched shut and she looked over our shoulders, "Let's move away from here, the media can read lips and I'd rather them not see what we're discussing. You've definitely caused mayhem though," She added as Nick chuckled,

"That was the point, we're taking a stand."

Dallas just looked at us almost mockingly, "Against what."

"Against Demi's murderer."

Dallas' face paled another shade as she sighed, "Let's make this quick, I'd prefer you guys didn't linger too long I have guests to greet, my family will be here soon and I'd rather-"

"Hence why we came early." Nick spoke.

We walked off as she looked at both of us, "So tell me what's going on? What the hell happened to my sister?"

"I didn't touch her," Nick stated simply.

"I know, a part of me never thought you did Nick. I'm sorry."

Nick just nodded at Dallas, but I knew he didn't accept the apology.

"Wilmer didn't kill her either, that much we know."

"You sure?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, the person behind her death burnt down all the evidence I had last night in a storage garage downtown " I responded as her eyes widened,

"Wait the storage facility, it was on the news that was-"

I nodded gravely feeling sick, "All my research was there."

"You were onto something then?" She whispered, "Miley do you know who-"

I shook my head gravely, "I don't, I don't have any leads anymore." I said, okay that was a lie I knew someone had threatened Demi I just didn't know who and I wasn't going to tell her that right now. "I mean Wilmer is one I suppose, I'd like to know his account of that day because some how I think it's different to the story he told the police."

"I went to see him in prison." Dallas announced,

"You what?" Nick hissed,

Dallas stopped looking away, "She was my sister, my _family_, yet Demi had become distant before she died. Something was wrong." Her eyes looked at us as I turned away guilty, she was pregnant that's why. "I know you guys understand stuff and you won't tell me, you shouldn't but Wilmer…"

She shook her head, "He rejected seeing me, something's not right about him, something happened and-"

"Wait so he didn't want to see you?"

Dallas shook her head tearfully, "I just wanted to know, to understand why he killed her but-"

"He didn't kill her Dallas."

"Then why won't he seem me?" She hissed.

"Because maybe it's not you he wants to see." Nick murmured.

He turned looking at me, "Maybe he wants to see you Miley, it's common knowledge you are looking into the murder, why don't you go and see him? Maybe we can find out something, _anything."_

They both stared at me and I shrugged, "I don't know, I hardly know him."

"No one really did, except Demi." Dallas responded.

I thought about it and nodded, "Okay umm sure, maybe?"

"It could be a good start Miles.' Nick murmured.

He touched my arm, as I nodded knowing they were right. "Fine okay, I'll go and see what I can find out if anything." I looked at Dallas, "And I'll come back and tell you anything,"

"No," She responded, "Don't,"

Her eyes once again looked around, "Keep it to yourself, if Demi's murderer is still out there and they knew you're moving in the right direction anything you share might lead to...I hope nothing but I want you to be safe." Dallas reached out touching the same arm Nick held,

She looked at me her lip quivered, "Demi loved you Miley, and she'd be proud but I speak for my sister when I say please be careful because if they killed her who says they won't do the same to either of you." Her grip on my arm tightened as I felt sick, "You have a family, cherish that, focus on that if you can. If you can't then try with Wilmer but please Miley I don't want you to get in trouble because of my sister's misfortunes."

A tear fell down Dallas' face as she wiped it away letting out a small laugh,

"Finally they've got the projector working," She announced as I stared at her confused, I followed her eyes to a huge screen a blown up picture of Demi on it.

I couldn't help but smile, seeing my best friend so alive alongside a young Madison.

"That's the last photo of her," Dallas whispered, "She died two days later."

I looked at my best friend wishing that I could have her back, that I'd do anything to have her with me. She wasn't coming back though and all we had were these photos and memories. The image though, something just felt oddly familiar about it I just couldn't put my finger on it as I stared down her body. Was it something she was wearing? The green coat I'd seen her in before? The dozen bracelets on her arm? Maybe it was just the trademark grin?

"I should go, you should go, thank you for coming." Dallas murmured.

"Thank you for listening." Nick responded.

Dallas sniffled, "Be safe, both of you."

She walked off as I stood staring at the photo-feeling blank,

"It almost feels like she's still here doesn't it? Seeing her up there." Nick whispered.

I pulled my eyes away closing them, 'But she's not, Demi's dead."

"But we aren't, Dallas is right we need to be careful." Nick whispered.

I nodded in agreement, "For Daniel and Devonne,"

"For me, for us." Nick kissed my head as I nodded.

"I'm going to see Wilmer though,"

Nick sighed but didn't speak because even though I wanted to concentrate entirely on my family, this dark shadow wouldn't stop hanging over me. I had to do it. I couldn't stop even if I wanted too.

* * *

**A/N: **Look I updated it? I told you I would eventually and I totally did...like two months later. Yeah I'm sorry but this story has become so frustrating to me it literally feels like homework to write it. That being said I'm still going to finish it :) Thanks for all the support!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two.**

**Miley.**

I blinked staring at the illuminated screen squinting as I typed trying to keep my eyes open but failing miserably. I was exhausted but the second my head hit the pillow all I could do was consider everything, and by that I meant literally every little detail about my life right now.

It wasn't just Demi, but Nick, Wilmer, the murderer, the twins, my future, my family, Nick's family, our career and a trillion other things. I felt completely out of control and suddenly as Nick's snore had ripped through the black bedroom I'd just clicked.

There was a simple solution to all of this and I was sure it would clear my head. Well, it always used to anyway.

A vacation.

It seemed crazy to me, the concept of a vacation had long been lost in recent times but as I considered it the more appeal a holiday sounded. I mean I couldn't pick a worse time to go away, so why not now? I was thinking South America or maybe the Caribbean. Preferably an island that we could just disappear amongst for a few days if not more, just to see something beautiful for a change instead of facing the constant memories I faced here in Los Angeles.

"What are you doing?" A groggy voice asked behind me,

I instantly clicked off the screen onto the next tab turning around.

"Nothing, just browsing, I couldn't sleep." I said a little too quickly.

I stared at Nick who let out a yawn shuffling towards me squinting at the screen in the darkened room. He looked at the new tab frowning, "You're looking at photos of us from Demi's fundraiser?" He questioned.

I nodded casually, "Making sure the media didn't misinterpret anything that-"

Nick snorted cutting me off, "Mi they're the media, of course they are going to make up shit. But since when have you cared about that?" He asked seriously frowning at me, "Especially at two am in the morning, I feel like you have an ulterior motive you're not letting me in on."

"Why are you so suspicious of me?" I retorted quickly,

"I'm not," He defended leaning over me, "I can see your eyes dancing around and your voice is pitchy. Not to mention you clicked off a window when you heard my voice." His bare chest pressed up against my shoulder as he placed his head against mine, "I know you Miley, you are up to no good I can tell."

I smiled turning to him, "Define _no good_ to me then." I whispered attempting to distract him.

Nick loved surprises, so did the twins. They deserved to be excited about something.

He chuckled pressing his lips against my cheek kissing it, nuzzling his head against mine as I lightly pushed him away. "That's not defining anything Nick, but I do like where this is heading, maybe you should go back to bed?" I suggested running my fingers up his arm, "And I'll follow in a minute?" I was being optimistic knowing well enough Nick didn't let up easy.

Nick looked at me for a moment then at the computer then back to me.

"Okay I'll see you once you've booked the flights to Saint Martin then?"

I froze completely caught out as Nick smiled, "I've been watching for a while Mi, I was relieved that there were four tickets, I thought you might be running again." Nick announced lowering his lips towards my ear, "But I like the idea, no I love it. It's just what we need."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I responded feeling pretty damn defeated.

"It was, it still is," Nick murmured kissing my cheek again.

"Not really, you know and-"

"The twins don't," Nick responded, "This will be good for us, really good."

I nodded in agreement clicking the window back up, knowing there was no point hiding it now. "I think Dallas was right, be need to be careful, but we need to enjoy the life we've got. The family we have." I responded moving my mouse to the red button right clicking it, confirming the flights, "And it's time I start thinking about our future first and Demi's past second."

"I feel a_ but_ coming…" Nick murmured.

I looked at him apologetic, "But I'm seeing Wilmer tomorrow."

Nick just stared at me and nodded, "Fine I'll come with you and-"

"No I need to do this-"

"No, stop being a hypocrite we're in this together okay?" Nick snapped at me closing the laptop lid offering his hand, "We've always been in this together, you just don't want to let me help. Now come back to bed please? And just let me take a little bit of the burden with you?"

I stared up at him and sighed, "Fine, but I haven't booked accommodation-"

"I'll do that tomorrow." Nick interrupted.

"No you don't have to it's…" I trailed off as Nick looked at me frustrated.

What he did next caught me completely off guard. Nick grabbed my arm painfully jolting me to my feet. I went to yell at him, but before I had the chance his hands relocated and grabbed my body throwing it effortlessly over his shoulder.

I let out a surprised scream as Nick laughed smugly, "We're going to bed." He proclaimed with authority.

"Nick put me down." I hissed struggling.

"No, you're annoying me with all your talk and worries you need a bed."

"I need you to put me down." I announced.

"No."

"You'll drop me."

"I won't drop you."

"You'll wake the twins up."

"One is deaf the other one wouldn't hear a train if it rolled past him right now." Nick announced walking carefully up the stairs holding me as I stopped struggling, "Just let me look after you."

"You are Nick," I responded huffing "But I can walk."

"You like making things difficult." Nick proclaimed as I scoffed,

"Says the person who has made my life that word."

Nick laughed turning into the bedroom, "Well I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to deal Mi." Nick kicked the door shut loudly and threw me onto the bed standing over me. "Now go to sleep, _please?_ I'm begging here. Not just for your sake, but mine too."

"I'm not tired anymore," I responded seriously, "This is your fault,"

"My fault?" Nick clutched his hair leaning his knees onto the bed, "Everything is always my fault,"

I nodded in agreement, "Yep it is,"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't,"

"You're making me angry."

"You're kind of turning me on."

"Kind of?" Nick stated crawling onto the bed, "I _am_ turning you on."

I nodded in agreement looking at his body now hovering over mine as I bit my lip. I reached up pressing my hand against Nick's cheek, staring into his eyes, as he just looked at me with a huge smile across his face. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled Nick down drawing his lips to mine. Then for a second I let myself get lost in him, because in that moment I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to keep going forever and for Nick to be this close to me forever. So I didn't stop him, I didn't let anything else consume me and I let every feeling concentrate on him, and only Nick.

Nick's hand roamed up my body and we continued to kiss breaking free only to take short quick breathes before returning to each other. I lifted my hand running it through his hair, his body trembling as he pulled back looking at me.

"Mi if we don't stop now I-"

I didn't let him continue pulling his lips back to mine. I felt ready for this, it wasn't like my first time with him when neither us were really sure why or what we were doing. This time we both knew, we'd already learnt from each other and I felt excited at making this time perfect.

Everywhere Nick touched my skin burned, his lips moved from my lips and trailing down my body his hands removing my clothes in the process. It became difficult to breath as Nick tried to take it slowly, but I wasn't. I'd waited too long for this, and there was no way I was missing this opportunity. By the time we'd both lost our clothes Nick's hands were delving further and further under the sheets and the finally the time came and I suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't my first, yet it felt like it was because I'd never loved anyone more then I did in this moment. I wanted to be perfect for him.

Nick's heavy breathing filled my ears as he kissed my neck,

"You're nervous I can tell, we can stop I can-" I shook my head turning to press my forehead against his,

"I just want to make sure you know how much I love you and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to show you that." I whispered as Nick smiled,

"You have, you always have Miley." Nick responded. "You don't need to show me, I already know."

I just looked at him and nodded pressing my lips against his letting both of us fulfill the desire that had been lingering between us for years it seemed. I expected it to be awkward, yet it wasn't, at all.

It felt like hours later when finally Nick rolled off me. We ended up both lying there staring up at the roof breathing heavily, our fingers the only thing still entwined as I closed my eyes trying to memorize every second of this into my mind forever.

"Will you marry me in Saint Martin?" Nick suddenly asked.

My eyes flew open as I turned my head to his, _Marry him?_

Nick looked at me waiting and I stared into his eyes seeing the longing, like he'd been waiting for so long for this moment that everything in him depended on my answer. For the first time since Demi's death I was so sure I was making the right decision when I nodded.

"Yes, yes I will marry you."

**Nick.**

Where was he? Any minute Miley might wake up and that would ruin everything.

I clutched my hair completely and utterly stressed looking out the window seeing the familiar car pull up as I sighed in relief watching Joe jump out.

I opened the door staring at my older brother eagerly as he just gave me a curious look, "I don't think I've ever had this kind of emergency before." Joe announced walking up to me his eyes glancing at me up and down, "And you are looking like a man who got laid last night, nice sex hair Nick, don't tell me my little excursion was a result of what ever you guys did last night because-"

"It wasn't okay did you get it?" I asked looking at Joe expectantly.

Joe watched me and nodded slowly, "Yeah I did, but Nick do you really think this is the right time?" He asked putting his hand into his pocket, "Because I think Miley might be a little busy to-"

"Just give me the ring Joe." I cut him off as he nodded.

Joe pulled out the small blue velvet box as I snatched it from fingers, "It was really strange, when I asked the jeweler for it he looked relieved and no joke he said 'I was wondering when he'd want it'. How long was it since you bought the ring?" He questioned as I opened the box.

I smiled looking at the ring relieved. It was exactly like I remembered it. I hadn't really spent long searching for the engagement ring. I'd been flustered and panicked when I picked this one but I was still happy with the choice I'd made so many years later. It was rose gold, with a diamond embedded in the middle and tiny diamond shards surrounding it.

"Almost six years ago I purchased it. I left it there for safe keeping …" I whispered looking up at my brother, "The day Demi was murdered."

Joe's eyes widened looking speechless for a second before recovering,

"You were going to propose to Miley? Because of the baby, the twins?"

I nodded swallowing looking away, "I felt so guilty Joe, I can't even explain to you how sick I felt at what I said to her when she told me. It wasn't until I really thought about it did I realize the mistake, I was going to ask her to marry me the next day once we'd both calmed down." I whispered closing the box,

"Nick that was such a bad idea-"

I scoffed looking at my brother shaking my head, "I know, looking back I just…I wanted to make it up to her and this was the only thing plausible in my young mind. She was pregnant we had to get married end of story."

"Wait she's not pregnant again is she?" Joe asked suddenly weary as I laughed,

"No, no" I shook my head, "I asked her to marry me last night."

I looked at Joe whose face turned to a huge grin excited, "She said yes?"

"She said yes." I confirmed.

Joe let out a loud laugh and pulled me into a huge brotherly hug, "Congratulations man, that's fantastic and although this ring was bought in a state of craziness, I'm sure_ now_ your intentions are completely right."

"I hope so," I responded smiling.

I couldn't help it I was so damn happy I just couldn't stop smiling. We were getting married, after all this time, after everything we'd been through. Finally our relationship felt somewhat normal.

"Daddy can I have Nutella-" Daniel called out stopping. "Uncle Joe?"

I turned as both twins flew down the hallway bypassing me and throwing them into Joe's open arms. "Hey guys, how are my favorite nephew and niece." He asked squeezing them both as Devonne giggled burring her head into his neck,

"I'm great Uncle Joe!" Daniel announced looking at me, "We're a family again, everything is perfect."

"And it's going to get more perfect once your daddy-" I gave Joe a dirty look shaking my head as he frowned confused closing his mouth.

"What?" Daniel asked grinning turning to me, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, but you two need to go to school and Uncle Joe is taking you."

"No I'm not I have-"

"Yes he is, go get your bags, your lunch is packed. Yes you have Nutella Daniel."

Devonne jumped from his arms instantly running for her school bag while Daniel lingered looking at me for a second questionably before following his sister. Joe stood up glaring at me,

"Nick I can't take them." He hissed.

"We're going to see Wilmer, Joe." I responded,

"Today?" He asked as I nodded, "Aren't you asking Miley officially to-"

"I am, I'm doing both." I responded watching the twins pull their shoes on, "Can you please take them? I'll pick them up," I turned to Joe who looked torn as he finally groaned and nodded,

"Fine, but this better get me brownie points."

"It does, and so does getting the ring, thanks Joe."

He gave me a smile as Daniel appeared at my side, "A ring? What are you doing with a ring? Are you and mommy getting married?" He yelled at me and I leaned down kissing his head,

"Bye Daniel,"

"Daddy you've got to tell me, I can keep secrets, are-"

"Come on buddy let's go," Joe announced picking up Daniel heading outside before he could finish.

I turned and kissed Devonne's head as I noted her eyes were locked on my hand, staring at the still open box. She looked to me as I winked signing to her,

"_It's for mommy,"_

She grinned at me biting her lip _"You're getting married?"_

I looked at her and nodded pushing her on the back, "Now go, you'll be late for school." I said sternly pushing Devonne out the door as she rushed to Joe and I looked at my brother thankful, "I owe you Joe,"

"You bet you do, come on princess let's go."

I closed the door and the box in my hand as I heard an overly loud yawn come from the staircase. I slipped the box into my pocket, as Miley appeared looking around at the ground for a moment frowning,

"Where are the twins? I just heard them? And did I hear Joe?"

I nodded walking over to Miley who seemed more asleep then awake as she rubbed her eyes blinking a few times. "Yeah you were pretty out this morning so I called him to take them to school." I responded lying to an extent as Miley nodded leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm more then tired, everything is aching everywhere." She whispered.

I sighed pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Miley murmured pressing her head against my neck, kissing it gently, "I fell mentally amazing, and I'm happy Nick, so unbelievable happy. I never thought I could feel like this again."

"Me either," I whispered holding her, knowing that this was right finally. "I was serious last night, you realize that?" I made sure, a little concerned but knowing well enough where she stood right now in terms of our relationship.

She nodded, "I know, and I was too. I want to get married."

"Me too." I responded smiling.

Miley moved back pressing her lips against mine, taking my hands.

"Come back to bed, just for little while? She begged as I shook my head.

"We're going to see Wilmer remember?"

Miley's face scrunched up reality once again hitting us, "He can wait an hour, please can we just sleep a little bit longer?" I looked at her puppy dog expression and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but on one condition." I whispered.

Miley looked at me and nodded her eyes half open. I let go of her hand and removed the box carefully putting it into her fingers. She stared down at it confused her eyes coming back to mine,

"You have to wear this okay?" I finished quietly.

I saw the realization flood across her face as she looked down hurriedly opening the box completely freezing up. I smiled looking at her expression which was just shock, "I'm not getting down on one knee and making a huge romantic gesture because I want this to be simple and not dramatic. I haven't asked your dad for obvious reasons, so clearly traditions are out of the question as well. But I'm officially asking you to marry me and this time I have a ring, so at least that's right." I announced awkwardly as she just stared at it,

"And like you said last night I don't think there are enough words for me to explain how much I love you but I'm hoping this ring is enough proof Mi because I bought it six years ago." Her head snapped up as she looked at me confused, "I've wanted to marry you for a very long time, but it's only now that I'm sure we are both ready for this kind of commitment. So what do you say? Will you marry on vacation in Saint Martin?"

Miley's lip trembled as a small laugh escaped her lips,

"And like I said last night without the ring, yes I will marry you." She whispered as a tear fell. Miley leaned forward pressing her lips against mine as I brought her into my arms realizing this was the first time Miley had cried in joy since Demi's death. This was hopefully the defining moment in our lives that finally meant the pain wasn't the first emotion we always felt, but the second replaced by our commitment to one another.


End file.
